


Nothing's Worth Losing That

by FuwaFuwaMedb



Category: Fate/EXTRA, Fate/Grand Order, Fate/stay night & Related Fandoms
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-26
Updated: 2019-08-28
Packaged: 2020-05-19 21:36:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 22
Words: 70,646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19364491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FuwaFuwaMedb/pseuds/FuwaFuwaMedb
Summary: “The person that she is looking for,” Archer began, moving away from the others. He wrapped a blanket around himself and looked between the lot of them. “Brunette? About this tall?”Enkidu moved a bit closer. “Archer will not see reason on this. The man has not seen reason at all since that final opponent. He is training right now, practicing how to slaughter anyone who has done anything to what he considers his own.”





	1. Coffee In A Snowstorm

“I hate this singularity.”

Archer laughed nearby, reeling in Enkidu from nearby and glancing over at him. “No one even wants you here, but Gudako. You can always go back.” 

Caster scowled at the man, turning his attention to the little shops nearby. 

Tired, overworked, stressed, forced to come to this singularity because the useless contractor he had was unable and unwilling to go into another singularity without him; Caster Gilgamesh was done. He was done with being stuck listening to his former friend and his other self tease and harass one another. He was done listening to Cu Chulainn Berserker declare that he was going to rip the heads off of their enemies and paint the city in their blood. He was tired of Bathory clinging to Gudako and asking to find a karaoke bar with Nero at her side. 

Done. 

“I’ll be elsewhere,” he told them. 

But, as if on cue, the contractor was turning. Gudako hurried after him. “What are you doing?” 

“You are taking those two women to attempt singing in a public establishment. Archer and-“ he hesitated on saying the being’s name still, “that being, are going to be enjoying shopping if I would hazard a guess. I am going to find a coffee.” 

“Gil-“

“Do not be so informal with me, Gudako. I’ll be elsewhere.” 

There was a shop a little down the way. He meandered in that direction, ignoring the laughs from Archer as he went. 

“DO NOT FALL ASLEEP IN THERE,” Gudako yelled after him, earning a roar of laughter from the others. He glanced back, already feeling his head pounding further. 

Gods, but he was tired. The others would most likely find a hotel for the time being. If they could manage to find one that would welcome them. Returning to Chaldea was unwise with the present circumstances and simply fighting and fighting until there were no more fights to be had was useless. 

Their enemies would wait them out. 

Then they would attack when the lot of them were exhausted and ready to return to Chaldea. 

Overhead, a bell jingled as he opened the door to the small shop. The alluring, undeniable smell of bold coffees tickled his senses. His eyes took in a vast array of golden finishes here and there, rich crimsons and deep, proud blues met his eyes in the décor. Overhead, he could see the menu and had to pause at the mixture of Japanese and small, but no less impressive, Sumerian. 

Sumerian? 

The woman at the front counter was brushing off one of the machines, calling to him that she’d be with him in a moment. “Although I am about to close. It’s pretty much closing time.” 

“How long are you still open for?” 

Those eyes flew to him, widening as the brunette saw him. 

It was the attire no doubt. Caster quickly summoned a bag beneath the counter and stepped forward, picking it up. 

“My… reenactment has ended just a few minutes ago and I wanted some coffee.” 

Oh, but that didn’t sound right out of his mouth. The woman behind the counter didn’t seem to care at all for his words either, grinning and waving her hand dismissively. 

“I can stay open a while longer, if you’d like. Maybe another hour or so?” 

That’d be long enough for the idiots to settle in for whatever they were doing until the next battle. Caster nodded to the woman, hoping she wasn’t simply expecting something from him. Her person, while interesting to the eye, was rather plain. 

“What can I get for you, great king?” 

“The strongest black coffee your establishment offers and something to eat. I am working amongst mongrels.” And dumbasses, if he were to reference his other self and Enkidu. 

“As you’d like,” she told him, motioning for him to take a seat. 

He glanced around, but something about their conversation… Caster scowled, looking back at the woman. 

“You are speaking Sumerian.” 

“So are you,” she told him. “Is it that surprising to you, Gilgamesh?” 

Oh, that wasn’t good. He brought forth his axe only to see the woman sigh loudly. 

“You don’t remember then. And here, I was the one with the memory problems.” Those brown eyes glanced up at him as she pulled a goblet from a collection, beginning to pour a healthy amount of coffee from the nearby pot and hand it across the counter to him. “Lock the door, will you? I think we could have a lot to talk about. My name is Hakuno Kishinami. I am from the moon.” 

Ah, so she was crazy. 

Caster settled at the counter, taking a seat in one of the stools and sipping at his drink. 

“We have nothing to discuss, Miss Kishinami.” 

“You look good, for whoever you have as a master now. The vest is new. I’m used to seeing the armor on you.” 

Archer’s woman. 

Naturally, if she had thought Archer was decent, then she was a fool. Yet, there was something in him that stopped him from simply telling her off and leaving. 

Caster watched her move, slowly pulling the blinds down and locking the front door. She flipped the sign and returned to her place behind the counter, opening one of the glass containers with food and warming it in one of the machines. She crushed several beans and began another machine, slowly creating another drink and setting it on her side of the counter near him. 

Within another few minutes, she was seated across from him on a stool from the back, a slice of butter cake before him and the two of them drinking their coffees slowly. 

She wrinkled her nose as she took the first sip. “I’m still not used to this stuff.” 

“Then why drink it?” 

“You always told me to branch out my taste. When we came here on Vimana and you vanished, I found I really didn’t have much interest in being under someone’s rule, so I opened my own shop. I renovated recently so it looks a lot better now than it did before.” 

Caster forked a piece of the cake, shaking his head. “You’ll be disappointed. There are currently three of myself. My Archer self, my child self who is also an archer, and then you have me.” 

“A caster.” 

He paused, seeing her motion at him. 

“You don’t seem like any of the other classes in that outfit. I was guessing.” 

“You were perceptive. Take pride in your efforts, you are correct.” He bit into the cake only to pause, a sound escaping him. “What is this, woman?” 

“Butter cake.” 

Gods, but Siduri would have killed to know how- The gods themselves would have rained down upon the woman had they known she was hiding out in this small singularity and making the ancient’s food in such a manner. His eyes closed, taste buds alive and praising to high heaven the way the cake simply crumbled in his mouth. The delightful flavor of the cake, so often overdone or unable to be tasted, was there with just the slightest hint of-

“Is that lemon?” 

Hakuno smirked, sipping at her drink. “A master never tells.” 

“I need another of this… and another coffee.” The goblet was moved before her with that, drained to the bottom from his enjoyment of it. He was not leaving this establishment until he knew her secrets. Gods. He looked down at the rather plain cake and found himself fascinated already. 

A plain woman who had worked with Archer but had never been mentioned. A cake rivalling all from Uruk, hidden away like a treasure within the depths of a singularity. The café itself was a gem, written in the old tongue and this time’s own. 

“Here you are,” Hakuno told him, setting down another plate with a larger slice and another goblet of coffee. 

“So you are not normally from this time,” he encouraged, motioning her to continue her discussion. “And you are acquainted with my Archer self.” 

“I was. I was created on the Moon Cell and designed after a human from this area, but she’s recently passed away while in a coma.” 

“Unfortunate. How did you lose Archer?” 

Hakuno shrugged. “I used up my command spells and then after a few days, he and Vimana vanished. He’d paid for a year lease so I got to keep the apartment until I had enough money earned to be able to continue to pay for it, but I didn’t really have much in the way of funds for a while there. I managed to bluff my way into getting a loan and bought this place. I had studied a few tablets and things from your treasury and made some of the food from your time to help set the place apart. I tweaked things, as you can tell.” 

She’d fixed things. This woman had no sense of pride. 

The brunette looked around though, grinning. “After a while, I just, found that I missed you. It took me a while to realize that was what it was. I really missed having someone talk to me for hours on end. I bought the paint and fabrics and just took a week to redesign the place. I liked your goblets too,” she pointed out, holding up the goblet in her hands. 

Those brown eyes so sweetly looking into his own and the wondrous taste of that damn cake in his mouth, Caster found himself nodding. “You have made a suitable establishment.” It was shameful that she had needed to do so, but he could respect someone who went after her goals and achieved them, despite odds. 

Oh, the smile he got for that comment. His damn chest was pounding. 

“Would you like to try some of the other foods?” 

“Do you have some of your other menu items made?” 

Did she- 

Time stopped having meaning as he tasted the sweet nectars of her labor. Pastries that simply peaked his senses with sauces and creams that seemed to melt in his mouth and ensnare his senses. The sandwiches she had made, such nonsense that such foods were, made him begin to rethink the idea of a quick meal. The meats were the finest he had taken pleasure in eating, the bread was fresh, still warm from being pulled from the oven. 

Each and every item had him reminded of somewhere within Uruk. The markets, with the merchants selling their wares. The farmlands, where fresh and rich produce could be found at any time. Somehow, this plain and average looking woman had stolen all of his home and poured it into this establishment. Like that of the Prometheus in his readings, stealing fire, she had stolen his home. 

But his stomach could not match the might of her cooking. No, he stared at the remains of his food longingly, knowing that this was the end for him. 

Had he been Archer, he’d have fought tooth and nail to return to this woman. 

The fool would never cease to disappoint him. 

“It’s getting late,” Hakuno told him, looking at the ornate clock nearby. “Let me get you a box for your food and I’ll let you get back to your master.” 

“Where are you going?” 

She blinked. “…I have to go home.” 

“Where is your home?” 

The woman shook her head, “Gil, I shouldn’t-“

“My master is here with five of her servants already at her side. She won’t notice my absence, not with two of them being the way that they are. She will assume I’ve fallen asleep in this shop.” 

“I don’t want to cause trouble for you-“

“You are neglecting to answer my question.” 

Hakuno sighed, “my home is about two blocks from here. It’s the same apartment that I got with you.” 

Excellent. 

Knowing Archer’s tastes, the place would be up to at least minimal standards. He would be able to get some actual rest rather than whatever little he achieved in the decrepit place that Gudako had found for them. 

“I shall come with you then,” he told her, accepting the box from her hands and carefully moving the food over. He’d have to warm the food she had made him in the morning, but it was worth savoring, even in a rejuvenated state. 

“Gilgamesh, if your master gets upset or-“

He pulled her carefully around the counter, pulling the apron from her waist and tossing it onto the counter. 

He wiped at the corner of her mouth and nodded. 

“Let’s go home, Hakuno.” 

The very words themselves felt right on his lips. They resonated with something deep within his being and hers as well, judging by the small shiver and the look on her face. It took her a moment to gather her senses again. Another moment to realize she had them both standing there uselessly. 

“…Let me take care of our goblets. I’ll toss them in the dish washer and we’ll head out.” 

She ran, around the counter and to the kitchen in the other room. The sound of clinging and clanging could be heard as she moved around, trying to rush through her evening ministrations. By the time she was back, he found her buried in a coat and holding up a scarf for him. 

“It’s getting cold outside. I don’t want you to get sick.” 

The tasteful scarf was welcomed, he supposed, bending down so she could wrap it around him. The soft fabric was quite elegant, made of a fine quality, he found as she locked her little shop and took his hand. The woman led him along the streets, allowing him to remain warm as she hurried them through the start of the snowfall. 

Cold indeed. 

There was no doubt he had made an excellent decision, opting to remain with the woman rather than return to Gudako. Hakuno led him into her building, hurrying him along to the elevator and up to her floor. With a jingling of her keys, she opened the door and rushed him in. 

And then there were blankets, warm and dry against his person. 

“Let me start you a bath and find you some clothes. You were shivering most the way here,” Hakuno told him. 

The woman was gone the moment he went to speak, running for the other room. 

His eyes went to the city, finding the city lights and view of the city to be breathtaking. The ocean could be seen not far in the distance. The view of the mountains off to the side could be seen, reaching up towards the heavens. 

Soft music began to play in the place. The room itself warmed a degree or two as Hakuno came back, her hair down finally around her shoulders. 

“I have the bath prepared for you.” 

“Oh?” 

“You need to warm up and get into something warmer than your fighting attire. It’s winter here and there’s a storm coming. It’s unwise to be anywhere cold tonight.” 

Such concern in those eyes. Her hands were holding the bundle of clothes to her chest as though they were something remarkably precious. 

Oh, Archer, Caster thought to himself. What kind of woman did you abandon in this land and time? 

“Gilgamesh?” 

He moved carefully, cupping her cheek in his hand and pressing his lips to hers. He could feel her kiss him back, tasting like the sweets and coffee she made so carefully in her shop. 

“I will go take my bath then, but you should join me,” Caster murmured to her, keeping their faces close. “Your cheeks are reddened from the harsh winds and I cannot stand the idea of you unable to produce the treasures that you so generously shared with me this evening.” 

A shiver went through her and he hummed, stealing those dainty bare feet from the dark wood below. Caster carried her carefully through the living room and bedroom, noting the rather nice sized bed with its many furs. He found the large tub awaiting, bubbles adorning the surface of the water as the smell of perfumes filled the air. 

“We should have wine for this,” he told her. 

“There’s a bottle in the cupboard next to the fridge.” 

“Glasses?” 

“There’s only two, they’re next to the bottle.” 

He left her on the rim of the tub, telling her to climb in and he’d return. He made short work of finding the wine, returning and stripping to enter the bath. He poured for them both and pulled her lithe body to his own. 

“I really shouldn’t drink tonight,” Hakuno told him. 

He pressed his lips to the back of her neck, her shoulder. “Mmm… And why is that?” 

“I don’t want to wake up tomorrow, find you gone, and think that all of this was just me imagining things due to wine.” She turned enough to look at him, shaking her head. “I know you have a master to get back to. It’s selfish to think about things that way.” 

“I’ll stay here with you in the morning,” he replied. 

“I have tomorrow off,” Hakuno told him. “It might be a bad idea. I don’t know if I can say goodbye and keep myself together when you leave. I’ll think eventually that I imagined you entirely.” 

Precious. 

Remarkably precious. He turned her around and set their glasses nearby, focusing on kissing her again. He moved his lips along her jawline, down to her neck to bite her. 

“Ow-Gil!” 

“You think I would be so foolish as to come to you and not leave something in reward for your good behavior? Do you think your mind so strong that you can conjure up the mere image of you for your own amusement?” 

She was kissing him again. 

Ah, but those arms wrapping around his shoulders and that body pressing against his own was warming him just fine. He let their play continue, taking pleasure in her person and then allowing her to hold his wineglass as he drank from it. Those beautiful brown eyes watched him drink, her hair clinging to her person and only making her body stand out that much more to his eyes. 

Gorgeous, plain thing she was. 

The water grew cold around them, but he carried her to the bedroom, letting her hold the glasses and bottle in her hands. He pulled the sheets back, lying her upon the golden sheets and pressing his lips back to hers. 

“Gil,” she mewled. 

He could listen to that voice all night. 

He would listen to that voice all night, he amended. Although his body was already feeling tired, his face pressing against her person as he felt fatigue catching up with him. 

There was nowhere else he had to be, he reasoned as her arms wrapped around him. This would be fine. 


	2. Faith Fulfilled

He woke up to the sound of his phone buzzing. Looking towards the bathroom, he could see the device in his vest. He let the gates swallow the thing and drop it into his hands.

“Gudako,” he greeted, listening to the sound of the wind in his ear. 

“Caster!” Gudako’s voice was interrupted immediately by a sneeze. “Wh-where were you last night? Are you alright?” 

The sound of yelling was behind her, Archer’s complaints and sneezes could be heard quite clearly. 

“I found accommodations for myself over the evening and elected to remain there,” he informed the woman, feeling Hakuno’s body curl up closer to his own. Her body draped quite nicely over his own, her soft murmur of his name making him chuckle a bit. 

“You found somewhere to stay? You’re not altering the singularity are-“

“Peace, woman. You are too loud.” Caster glared up towards the ceiling. “Your voice is deplorable. What is wrong with you?” 

“I’m sick,” Gudako whined. “There’s snow in here and we all had to cuddle close last night to stay warm. We weren’t dressed for this and we had to fight our way out of the hotel. Do you know how hard it was to get out of the place? We’re lucky Waver decided to save us. Then there was snow everywhere! We tried to call you earlier!” 

He glanced at his phone, making a soft sound at noting the missed calls. “Hakuno said there was a storm coming.” 

“What?” 

Caster shook his head. “Inform me when you plan to proceed. I shall meet with you then.” 

“Fine! We need to hurry with this singularity and get the hell home. I’m so cold. I swear Bathory and Nero have it as bad as I do too. Archer wouldn’t even let us stay in the gates like Enkidu did.” She complained the entire time she rattled off her location to him, “hurry up and get here.” 

She hung up and Caster sighed. 

“Your master is calling you back?” 

He looked over at Hakuno, watching her snuggle up to his side. “She did.” 

Her hand pressed against his chest. Her gaze turning away from his own before she shook her head. “I’ll be here.” 

And he wouldn’t. 

His body wrapped around hers, lips pressing to her own again. If he abandoned Gudako, refusing to come and return only due to command spell-

But that would be inappropriate, he reasoned. His arms tightened around Hakuno’s person. 

It was not in his nature to turn away a task once it was started. As much as he enjoyed the woman at his side, he had to be reasonable. Gudako needed him. He was expected. 

Yet…

“I will take you with me, when this is done,” he murmured to her. 

“Gil-“

“Do not make me lose you, my plain wren. It is rare when a person intrigues me to the length that you do. It is even rarer yet to find someone whom I cannot find myself with reason to part from. Allow me to bring you home with me, when my task here in this place is complete.” 

“You’ve taken me away from places before. You disappeared after we used the last command spell to avoid natives on one of the planets we visited.” 

Intriguing, but-

Caster pressed his lips to hers again. “You refer to my Archer self, Hakuno. Put your mind to ease and trust me.” 

“Gil-“

“Trust,” he murmured. Allow me to prove myself to you.” 

“What would I even do?” She murmured. 

Be with him. 

In the same way that Gudako had Mash and the others, in the same way that Enkidu had Archer; she could be with him. She could warm his bed and dress him in what she felt he needed to be dressed in. She could wrap her arms around him and tempt him away from his tablets and work for Uruk. She’d be spoiled to no end, indulged to her dying breath. But he’d never let that breath come, he thought, admiring her scowl. 

“Ponder the thought today,” he told her. “I will return before nightfall.” 

Hakuno stood up though, shaking her head. “I’m not sending you out into the cold until you are dressed properly. I need to find you boots.” 

She had him bundled and his stomach filled before he could see the outside of her home. She handed him a canister before he was able to leave. 

“In case you get thirsty,” she told him. 

Caster kissed her once more before he headed back out to the streets. 

The snow was deep and thick, but it could not penetrate the warm attire that he’d been given. The thick and sleek looking coat performed its task, keeping him warmed from his time in Hakuno’s home. He found himself able to freely move, comfortable and protected as he meandered through the gorgeous powder. His boots were well enough fortified that he could step into the mounds of snow without fear of cold or wetness. 

He found the gloves to be helpful when he went across the ice. The hat that the woman had set upon his head kept his ears warm as the wind howled around him and the world continued to be a whirlwind of an urban jungle and a mass of swirling, sparkling white. 

He pulled the scarf that Hakuno had bestowed upon him closer, smelling the soft fragrance of her home as he went. 

Truly, it was mere moments before he was standing before the hovel that the others were taking sanctuary in. 

The pitiful building must have been for some kind of mass enterprise, a factory or community building perhaps. As he looked, a torn piece of fabric waved in the wind from one of the many broken windows, the siding of the place was in disrepair, showing the inside of the building in places and a dark gunk that was no doubt mold or grime. 

He already missed Hakuno’s home at the sight of it. 

Caster knocked, waiting for an answer. His attention went to the cannister in his hands, amused at the Sumerian writing on the side. 

‘I’ll be waiting.’ It said simply. 

He’d return to her home soon. 

The doors before him jingled before a head popped out. The ice and frost had coated her hair, the woman’s cheeks pinkened as that gaze drifted up his person. Gudako gaped at him, shivering. 

“You look good,” she stated. 

He hummed, “Coffee.” 

Gudako opened the door for him, cursing. “I need some damn coffee.” 

Mash waved him over, shivering alongside the team as Caster settled in. 

“Where did you find proper attire?” Archer growled. 

“Is there something wrong with the gates?” Caster asked. 

“My mana is drained because Gudako is weak and her poor excuses of places to stay are not assisting. The few blankets I’ve managed to dump have done little to help.” He sneezed, pulling the fabric around himself closer. 

This was the man who had found Hakuno originally, who had brought her here and had shown her the world of Sumerian culture. 

He sneezed again, beginning a tirade as Bathory and Nero closed in around him and tried to warm up. Their own blankets were already coated in snow. 

Glancing up, Caster shook his head at the hole in the ceiling. 

The fools had chosen a poor place to stay. 

“You have a coat,” Bathory whined. “How did you find that stuff?” 

“It does not matter. Where are we on getting to the end of this singularity?” Caster inquired. 

“Not far, but there are problems. We haven’t been able to really located anything. Someone’s been messing with this singularity far more than we expected. Da Vinci can’t sense anything right now. We think the servant behind this may be doing something that is messing with the… with the…” The clay being, who had walked over to his side, began to sneeze incessantly, 

Caster pulled the clay being close, feeling them cuddle him immediately. 

“You’re so warm,” the being murmured. A pair of cold hands slipped beneath his coat as Gudako nodded. 

“Right. We’re close. I can feel it,” Gudako told the others. “We just need to find where the servant behind this is hiding. I know we had Melloi back again to tell us to investigate this place once more, but we haven’t seen him in a while…” 

Which meant they were nowhere. 

“What do you want do to then?” 

“Wait. It’s all we can do right now.” Gudako confessed. “I am thinking about trying to send everyone to look for hotel rooms… or somewhere else.” 

She hesitated. 

“The place you stayed…”

“Too small,” he replied. 

Too dangerous for Hakuno. If she were found, there was no telling what Gudako would do. This was a singularity, after all. She may have wanted to attack her or question her deeply. 

Her coffee shop may have become a reason for himself and Archer to not be trusted. 

Her servants had created problems in the past, often being burned for it. 

“Damn,” the woman cursed. 

Caster felt Enkidu pull the canister over to themselves, unscrewing the lid and blinking. 

“There is cake.” 

Archer glanced over as Enkidu sipped at his drink, humming appreciatively. “You were spoiled, Caster. Wherever you went, I would like to stay there from here on out. I have never tasted anything like this before… is it cinnamon in the taste here?” 

“I do not share, Lancer.” But he had no real interest in taking the things that the being clearly needed away from them. Although-

Enkidu’s sounds upon tasting the butter cake were wildly inappropriate, the being motioning Archer over. “He has butter cake, Gil!” 

Archer took a bite himself, staring at him. His body went still, eyes drifting over to him. “Where did you get this? This is a delicacy from our home.” 

“You may finish it, since you have already taken the liberty of helping yourself to my things.” He’d return to Hakuno this evening and indulge in greater quantities. 

“Caster-“

“Do you truly wish to bother me when you cannot even properly handle the gates that you so desperate cling to? There are enemies all around us and you wish to bother with such nonsense?” 

Archer’s glare was cut short as Enkidu moved closer, nudging him and offering him a bit more of the cake. 

“Leave him be, Gil. Have more of this. Try the coffee.” 

“Remember who is the more powerful and higher ranked version of ourselves,” Archer hissed at him. 

Oh, he remembered who that was. 

He also remembered who was the one who had abandoned their woman to this time, their luck pulling through somehow in that the woman remained determined, building a world for herself in his place. 

He remembered quite well what position the two of them were in. 

He would reap the benefits of that knowledge. 

“Where is Waver?” Gudako moved to stand up after a while, moving over to the windows and looking out at the snow. “Where the hell did he go?” 

“Master!” Nero stood up, brushing her blanket off and looking to Bathory. “Let’s find another place to stay.” 

“The enemies will find us,” Gudako murmured. 

“We must try, master. Let us go look.” 

“Nero is right!” Bathory stood up as well, shivering hard before she hurried to the door. 

Both of them disappeared, the whirling snow closing in around them as Gudako sneezed again, leaning against one of the support beams. 

“This is so bad… He should have been back…” 

Archer snorted, leaving the cannister of coffee in the clay being’s hands once again. 

“You have driven us to the cold, forbade us from staying somewhere warmer out of fear, and you think to deny us our indulgences,” Archer broke off a bit of cake, holding it out to the clay being as they went to speak. His gaze narrowed. “Have you any mind to our needs, woman?” 

“We’ve been attacked in all of the hotels we tried to stay in!” Gudako waved her arms, looking to Mash for assistance. 

“Be kind to Gudako, king Gilgamesh. She is trying.” 

But the pseudo-servant was shivering hard, barely able to open her eyes. 

“You said that we shall investigate for signs of the Caster assisting us, correct?” Caster left the cannister with Enkidu and Archer. “I’ll search myself.” 

He didn’t want to watch the lot of them shiver while he was warm. Better to return to Hakuno and spend more time with her. She lacked faith. 

He would repair that. 

“Caster, don’t be ridiculous. There’s a good chance that we may be stuck here another night. We need to prepare by finding a place together-“

“Nero and Bathory are finding a place. It is getting late. If we are to survive, it may be wiser to split up.” 

“Cas-“

“Let him go,” Archer told her. “Clearly he has found some poor woman out there who is a halfway decent cook and no doubt a pitiful enough lover to care for him for the time being.” 

“I’m with Archer,” Enkidu replied, sipping more coffee. Their soft smile went to the coffee. “We will be weaker if we all remain here like this.” 

He looked back at her, keeping his expression straight and bored. He didn’t feel the need to wait for her to decide teams and split them up. It was clear that Caster was hunting for the cause of this singularity. Once they were found, then and only then would the man return to them. Which meant they had time. 

Time that he could spend indulging and swaying a rather well prepared master to come with him back to Chaldea. 

“…Keep your phone charged,” Gudako told him, faltering in telling him to take someone. 

“I will be fine.” 

He watched his back for a couple streets upon leaving them. 

His eyes drifted behind him, his mind imagining one of them trying to follow. His luck was so high with this situation. His heart lightened the further he went into the storm. Taking the back routes, he found himself returning to the rather nice building and taking himself up to the woman’s door. He knocked, finding the sound of movement happening quickly before the door was opened. 

He pressed his lips to hers, pulling her up into his arms and enjoying the arms that wrapped around him. He kicked the door shut as he walked through, stealing more of the woman’s air. 

“You’re back already,” Hakuno stated breathlessly. 

“I asked for faith, Hakuno. My master did not need me after all. You find more use of me than her.” 

“She’s a fool,” the little minx told him, helping to unzip his coat. He set her down long enough to take the boots off, setting the hat and gloves aside before he found himself with a cup of tea in hand and a plate of pastries waiting for him on the small table before the fire. Soup came within the next few minutes, with Hakuno cuddling into his arms. He found himself a rather nice copy of the poems from his homelands and pressed his lips to the woman’s cheek. 

A woman under arm, food on a plate, teacup in hand as well as a book on his lap; truly, he had found the place where he was supposed to be. Blissful Nirvana at its finest, as he stole those lips from time to time as Hakuno watched television. 

He rewarded her good behavior by feeding her the soup she had made. She spoiled him with stories about her shop, talking about the strange people that came and went. She told him of the city life, of concerts she had gone to see and courses she had taken to preoccupy her evenings. She told him of people who came and went, never bothering to remember her after they were gone. 

Her life, despite being so close to so many people and despite being a goddess of the kitchen, was one of solitude. She remained alone in this place, returning to a bed alone and closing her shop alone. Any who came were soon gone. 

Three years of it. 

Caster wrapped his arms around her as she confessed how long his Archer self had been parted from her. He kissed away the pains, seeing them for what they were as the woman squirmed and tried to hold the emotions back. 

He didn’t ask her to come away with him again. He knew there was no need. 

The words he had spoken to her were sown into her mind, taking root in the fertile nothingness that had been her life before he had walked through her café doors. She would come, for no other reason than wishing to be with him and wishing to have someone at her side. In so many ways, they were similar, both losing someone they had been so close to for so long. 

“I’m sorry,” Hakuno shook her head. “I can’t seem to stop crying.” 

Caster pressed his lips to hers, nodding. “You became indulged and pampered, it is only natural you would become accustomed to the lifestyle.” 

“Gilgamesh,” Hakuno looked up at him, her body trembling a bit. He could see her hesitating, determination taking over. “How long are you here?” 

“A day, perhaps a week. We are thinking we may be near the end of these battles, but the enemies are trying to keep us down. I imagine things will end as soon as we find the source of the problems.” 

“And then you’ll be gone again.” 

He took a moment, seeing the wheels turn in her mind now. She was thinking about once she didn’t have company again. Her hands were holding him so close as she tried to stop from confessing anything more. 

Her silence was too telling. Caster nodded. 

“And then I will be gone. We will have no reason to come back to this place and time. I imagine I will return to being alone, since my master has little need for me. I will no doubt resume caring for my kingdom from afar.” 

“You don’t really have anyone?” 

“I do not bond in whatever manner my Archer self has done with people around you. I have no need for friendships and additional people in my life. Those whom I deem important I inform to come with me, to remain at my side. I keep them there as well. I no longer lose those whom I deem important, not since…” 

He left it at that, busying himself with sipping more of his tea. 

If she were important to his Archer self, she would know of Enkidu. 

She nodded, her expression softening as she looked over at him. “I’ll come with you.” 

No questions. No persuasion required. She looked at him with her bravado raised to its limits and her voice filled with conviction. Yet he could see the slight tremor in her hands. 

Once more she would be giving up security and safety that she had built around herself. She would give up her space and all that was in it to come away with him. Determination was her backbone, stubbornness her strength. Although her mana did not feel strong, there was no doubt in his mind that her other qualities made her originally stand out against other masters. 

Archer would not have accepted anyone weak, after all. 

He didn’t even accept his own caster self. 

“You are in for a life of pleasure,” Caster promised her, moving to crawl over her body. He pushed her onto her back, running a hand up her chest. “I will take care of you, as much as you do for me. There will not be a morning that you do not rise without me at your side, nor a night when I am not in the chambers with you.” 

“You mean in bed with you,” she tried. 

“I have a kingdom I still attend to,” he told her. “I will show you Uruk, although if you cook for them in the manner you do here, I may be in for a fight to keep you.” 

“I had a long time to learn,” she told him. 

“And yet my cooks who have learned over a lifetime will not be able to do anything but weep upon tasting what you cook for me.” 

“And you’re sure that it’s alright for me to remain with you. Your master won’t mind?” 

He’d have to plan that out. 

Merely informing Gudako that he had found Archer’s old master and was stealing her away to Chaldea would be met with argument. Archer himself would be livid, insisting on keeping her to himself and refusing to be reasonable. He had been able to have his time with her. He’d abandoned her to this life, making her utilize the very skills she had in order to survive. 

And she’d not only survived, but thrived. 

However, the others would argue and drag their feet, insisting that she’d become a part of this singularity. They’d make him leave her here. 

“My master will be fine,” Caster informed her. 

If nothing else, he could bring her to Chaldea and demand to be left in Uruk. He could adorn her in his palace’s attire and enjoy seeing to her pleasure and his own there. The mere challenge was getting her to Chaldea. 

That and avoiding Enkidu. 

Hakuno was leaning against him as they both sat up though, looking around her home and shaking her head. “…It’ll be nice to be around someone for more than a few weeks. I always had people forget about the café after a while. Even the bank forgot I had an account somehow. The building owner forgets I have a shop. Delivery people go to the building next door sometimes. My teachers for classes I took forgot about my presence. Everyone forgets.” 

“Will you regret abandoning this place?” 

She shook her head, that smile lighting up her face. “I don’t think so. I get to travel the universe with you again.” 

The damn, damn fool. 

To think, he’d given up something so priceless for being summoned as a lackey to the Chaldeans. His foolish Archer self would not surrender her if he found her. Oh, gods above, he would not hesitate to steal her back. 

Caster found her moving to put another log on the fire and make dinner, his eyes wandering up her person. 

Hakuno’s gaze went to him as she glanced back, a droll look coming over her face as he merely motioned her to continue. 

Dinner, as it were, was exceptional. 

The bath and return to her bed, as indulgent and blissful as the night before. 

“Gilgamesh?” 

“Yes, Hakuno?” 

“It’s going to be strange to not cook or make coffees anymore.” 

He laughed softly, running a hand beneath her shirt. His lips found her ear to murmur to her. “To think, you have known my archer self for so long and lack the knowledge of my pleasure for stealing away the treasures of the world. Your talents with food and drink are mine to cherish, Hakuno. I will be selfishly requesting your favors like my people requested from their gods.” 

“I already agreed to go with you, you don’t have to use that charisma on me.” 

But her smile said she didn’t mind. 

No. 

She rolled into his embrace, her arms wrapping around him tighter. 

“Don’t fail me… Caster.” 

“Have faith in me as a Caster,” he murmured. “I came back this evening. I always return to what belongs to me.” 

She nodded before falling asleep. 


	3. Sworn to Silence

The snow was worsening around the city.

“It’s fine, Caster,” Hakuno grinned as he tucked her scarf into her jacket, adjusting the hat perched upon her head and fluffing her scarf up to cover her face. “I’ve dealt with three years of this seasonal weather. I just don’t want you to be cold.” 

As though such a thing was possible. 

Hakuno had given him the warmest coat he had ever dressed in, a coat that Enkidu had taken the liberty of delving into with him when he had met with the team. 

Twice now, he had gone with a thermos or container of food. Twice now the others had swiped it, eating and praising her work. Gudako didn’t question it. She opted to delve beneath his coat when Enkidu scurried out to talk to Archer. 

“I do not want you to become cold because you insist upon continuing your work,” he argued. “Why you would insist when you know there is no purpose-“ 

“It lets me have something to do other than worry about you,” she told him. “Besides, my sign says I open on Mondays. Today is Monday.” 

He’d pull the sign if he needed to. He kept his arm around her as they headed out of the apartment, the woman leaning against him in the elevator. 

“You are being foolish, Hakuno,” he complained. 

“Come get some coffee tonight. You know when the building closes. I will keep a fresh pot of coffee ready for when you finish with your master.” 

His master was going to lose her mind and her health the rest of the way if they didn’t finish in this singularity. Caster found himself still walking the young woman to her shop though, the concern for his own master cast aside for now as Hakuno held his hand and meandered through the mounting snow. He lifted her over the ice, opting after a few streets to lift her into his arms. 

“Enough! You are tripping on your feet. Hold onto me before you become useless!” 

The woman held onto his coat, leaning against his chest for the rest of the journey. 

He had to melt the ice with his mana to get her into the place. She led him inside and hurried into the other room. 

“Don’t leave yet!” 

“Hakuno-“

“Just a minute! I know your master is probably freezing in this weather and I’ve made her wait for you. Give me a moment.” 

He could hear the sound of the fridge and the machines as Hakuno set to work. She grabbed a container near the back and set it beneath the drip. 

“I need to get to the others.” 

“I know.” 

She stood still though, waiting for the drip to finish pouring fresh coffee into the container for him. 

He eyed the coffee machine impatiently. “…She will become upset if I am late.” 

“I know, but let me get your peace offering finished.” 

Another minute passed. 

He rolled his eyes as she leaned against the counter. 

“If we remain here much longer, we may be trapped inside until the weather lets up. It’s going to be another bad storm. The weatherman is even taking cover inside.” 

He raised a brow, trying not to smirk. 

The woman enjoyed him in her bed. Perhaps a fact she may not have been ready to confess, but she pressed her body against him in the morning, pulling the blankets closer and murmuring his name in her sleep. She had clung to him all the way to the kitchen this morning, earning a good smack to her rear end as she’d simply told him she’d hold on until it was time for bed again. 

He’d been tempted not to get up though. 

He’d been further tempted when she had decided that today was a good day to be open. 

“There we go.” Hakuno moved to seal her handiwork, stuffing sugars and things into the side pouch and handing it over to him. “You can stick it in the gates until you make it to your master and maybe that will help with getting off the hook with being late.” 

“You’re being too generous to my master,” Caster told her simply, wrapping an arm around the woman and letting her handiwork fall into the gates for later. His lips pressed to hers lightly. “Your offerings have been appreciated.” 

“Please stay warm.” 

“I am sure the pharaohs themselves were not this tightly wrapped when they were mummified,” Caster replied, enjoying her presence so close to his own. Her lips pressed to his. Her forehead pressing to his again. 

He’d left her twice, but it seemed their parting became harder for her. 

Once he had her away from this place, once she was in his home and in his arms more permanently, she’d be better. Her faith would improve with time. 

“I’ll see you later, Caster.” Those brown eyes were as determined as ever. 

“Not going to call me Gilgamesh?” 

“Come back to me and I’ll call you Gilgamesh.” 

Ah, differentiating. 

Caster lifted his scarf over his mouth, turning away. “Don’t you dare attempt to return to your home without me, Hakuno. The trip here was enough of a hassle that your attempts to return home would end with you being blown into another city entirely. I have no desire to risk your wellbeing over something as mundane as an extra minute of walking to make it here.” 

“Tell your master to come stay with us if she would like to,” Hakuno replied. 

He waved, leaving the shop. 

And then it was business again. 

He crossed the streets, brushing off signs and squinting through the thick clouds of snow billowing his way. He moved from one road to the next, remaining against the buildings as cars attempted to travel the roads and the humans of this time walked passed, blind to others due to the snow and winds. 

The building that Gudako had chosen had lost more to its windows, the roof slanting dangerously in a corner. 

Fools. 

“CASTER!” Gudako waved his way, buried under a mound of blankets now. The other servants were dressed better at the very least. The coats around the others were too thin for this cold though. They needed additional things: boots, hats, scarves. 

“I made a stop on my way,” he informed the woman, opening the gates and letting the coffee container drop into his hands. He set it carefully into the seat for himself and felt the clay being moving over to his side, unbuttoning his coat and climbing into the remaining space offered. Enkidu sighed happily. 

Heat seeker, he’d expected no less. Caster found himself wrapping his scarf around them both, listening to the being hum in response. 

“Enkidu-“

“Not now, Archer. He’s so warm…” Enkidu closed their eyes and whimpered. “Caster, I don’t know where you go, but take me with you. I don’t want to be cold anymore.” 

The archer nearby rolled his eyes, turning to Gudako and Mash. “This weather is not normal.” 

“Da Vinci says it is concentrated here,” Gudako replied thickly, wiping her nose on her sleeve. “It’s getting harder to be able to tell what the world looks like with all this snow.” 

Caster felt Enkidu’s legs wrap around his waist and rolled his eyes, moving to sit on one of the barrels in the room. 

“What has your servant help said?” Caster inquired. 

“I informed her that there was someone out there.” Waver’s voice stated simply. The man shivered a bit as he walked into the building, pushing the doors closed and pulling out a cigar. The thing was frozen, something that the man quickly noted and cursed about before Caster let one fall into his arms from the gates. 

“Don’t waste our treasures,” Archer hissed. 

Caster ignored him, motioning the man to go on. 

A match was struck, the cigar lit before the man raised a brow. “A giving mood from the king of heroes. Unusual.” 

“You’re wasting our time,” Archer growled. 

“BB.” Waver let out a puff of smoke and announced the name. “There’s walls around the city, containing the weather and making the world like a damn snow globe. The regular people of this time aren’t fully aware of it, but the memory problems around this place have been unhelpful. Any mage in this area has been finding themselves forgotten for the past several weeks. There have been several disappearances as well, dead mages in gutters.” 

Archer’s face was expressionless as Caster glanced in the direction of their master. As he watched, he could see something was there. 

He knew this person. 

Another useless woman, he thought simply. 

“Why kill mages?” 

“From one eyewitness, I’m told it’s because she’s looking for someone. She seems intend on her being in this time as well. Said that she was brought here on a ship, if one can believe such nonsense.” 

“The person that she is looking for,” Archer began, moving away from the others. He wrapped a blanket around himself and looked between the lot of them. “Brunette? About this tall?” He gestured to about his upper waist as he spoke, earning a confused look from the others. 

“Do you know her, Archer?” 

“They are speaking of her, aren’t they?” Enkidu’s head drifted away from him a bit as the being glanced over at their archer friend. “They’re talking about that-“

“The woman is sure she’s here?” Archer glanced at the others, already on his feet now. 

“Why?” Gudako asked. 

“I need to leave.” The man turned towards the door. “Enkidu-“

“It is too cold for me, my friend. Going out there right now without a destination in mind would mean drying and cracking.” The being shook their head. “Tell the others about her. You have not even spoken to me of her fully.” 

“I’m not wasting my time here,” Archer hissed. His glare went to Gudako. “I’m leaving.” 

“Wait…” Nero blinked, “why does that sound familiar to me?” 

“Don’t think on it, Emperor of Rome,” Archer replied simply. 

“That sounds familiar to me too,” Bathory piped up. 

Waver tried to gain order again, but the others were already hounding Archer, trying to get an answer that wasn’t to come. 

“I should have known,” he murmured, glancing around at the place. “…Damn mongrel did not find me.” 

Gudako demanded the man sit, calling them all to order now. Waver coughed a little before continuing on about their final foe. 

He’d found a location, centralized between all the murders. He felt he had the location of the servant and wanted them to go investigate. Whatever mage they were looking for was probably nothing more than a child or a delusion. The mages knew one another. If another mage, a powerful one like this woman seemed to think, was in the city, they’d know. 

“She might not be strong,” Archer pointed out. 

“Why go after a weak mage?” Waver countered, blowing smoke the man’s direction. 

“Caster…”

Caster looked down, seeing those clay colored eyes looking up at him. 

“What do you know?” The being whispered. 

“Excuse me?” 

The being glanced at the others before looking up at him again, their hands moving along his waist for more heat. How they were still cold when they were stealing his warmth, he didn’t know. 

“You tensed when Archer stood up and you’ve been itching to move since he was forced to sit back down… What do you know that the others do not?” 

“You are imagining things.” 

The being leaned against him, “Liar…” Their nose pressed to his neck. “…I smell a woman’s perfume clinging to you… It is faint, but it is there.” 

“I will remove you from my coat.” 

“And I will tell the others,” they replied simply. 

“What do you want, Enkidu?” 

He wasn’t in the mood for this. He had better things to think about, more important things to think about. How to get Hakuno to Chaldea was one. How to get Hakuno around the others without Archer finding out was another. 

“Let me help you,” the being murmured. 

“No.” 

The being was too close to Archer. They wouldn’t keep a secret. They wouldn’t hold their silence. If anything, they’d be the first to inform the king about things. Nero and Mash would keep their silence long before the being in his arms. 

Besides, the being had made their choice on favored kings. He’d lost his rights to refer to the being as his friend or anything close. He had his people. That was it. 

“Let. Me. Help.” They punctuated the words, clinging to him further. “Let me do my part to help you, Caster. You are my friend.” 

“You are friends with Archer.” 

“A being cannot be friends with all of you? Must I play favorites?” 

They already had played favorites. They’d clung to the archer’s shadows like a starving man to a feast, enjoying any and all attention that came their way. Not once had the being come to him. Not once had the being shown any kind of words, other than when they had come to this place and they’d been forced into communicating. 

And then it had merely been demands and small comments. 

It had been more himself and Archer talking to one another. 

“I have not been a great friend,” the being admitted. “I have not known how to talk to you, since you sit on your throne and look down upon everyone in Chaldea. You sit alone and you turned away Archer, who is much needier.” 

He noted the being was keeping their voice soft as they spoke, so as not to draw said needy one’s attention. 

“I can feel that you need me though. I know that you know something and you are thinking so deeply that you are holding me instead of remaining indifferent.” 

He began to move his hands and the being sighed. 

“You are my friend, Caster. You are the part of my friend who sat on the throne after I left and refused to leave. You are the determined part that hesitated when we went to defeat Humbaba. You are the part who thought about the consequences of throwing the Bull of Heaven’s penis at that useless goddess.” 

A foolish move on their part, but worth it at the time. 

“Please,” Enkidu breathed, their breath warmer than their body. “Please let me help. Tell me what I need to do to gain this friendship back. Tell me what secrets you’ve been hiding that you are worried about now. I am the shifter of clay, the only being who has earned a title of friendship with you. Do not turn me away now.” 

Shifter…

The being could change their form, hold things within them like when they had snuck priests’ wine from the temple of Ishtar so many times. 

Holding a human being…

“You would keep my confidence.” 

The being nodded. 

“From Archer as well?” 

A flicker, distaste no doubt, went across the being’s face before they nodded. 

“You must swear to me, to Enki, that you will not tell the others. No one must know of this. It is for your eyes and ears alone.” 

“Please. I swear to Enki I will keep your confidence. I will not say a word.” 

He took a moment, thinking carefully about the being’s phrasing and words. They would not tell anyone and would keep his confidence. That was a promising start. 

“You will help me with this task I have as well.” Caster demanded. 

“Fine, fine.” Enkidu nodded. “Tell me.” 

“…Master?” Caster turned his attention to the woman nearby. “If the woman has left the location we expect her to be at, what will you do?” 

“What?” 

Both her and the others were looking at him. 

“You should allow Enkidu and myself to investigate the surrounding area while you all check the location.” 

Archer frowned. 

“He has a point,” Mash looked over at Gudako. “If we go straight to the location together, it could be a trap. Maybe we should send Nero and Bathory to the other side of the city from Enkidu and Caster.” 

“…Fine.” 

Caster kept an arm around Enkidu, waving off Archer. “You may dispose of our extra coffee back into the gates. I have no need to remain until then. I have grown tired of this weather.” 

Gudako nodded, earning a hand to her forehead. 

“You’re too warm,” Mash murmured. She glanced at the others. “We need to stay in that abandoned hostel again. Gudako is running a fever.” 

“We need to find the woman that BB is looking for-“

“Don’t be absurd, Gil. You heard Waver. It’s unlikely that a mage is roaming without their knowledge.” 

Waver nodded, “No one knows who this BB is, but she is looking for someone. I’ve interrogated everyone in town at this point. Anyone with any mana.” 

“Then you have not searched enough!” Archer stood up, but Gudako raised her hand. 

“Archer, I command you to stay with me.” 

The command spell disappeared from her hand. Archer’s expression turned livid. 

“You’d command me to your ankle like a child?!” 

Gudako leaned against Mash, closing her eyes and sneezing. 

That was enough of this place. Enough of the other servants. Caster bowed lightly. “Enkidu and I will search the area and see what we can find. I will… Allow the being to come with me for the night. Archer can then focus on seeing to your health, Master.” 

“Thank you,” Gudako breathed. 

“CASTER!” 

He turned away, carrying the being from the building and back into the cold. 

They shivered their way through the streets, pausing for a time to check that they were not followed. The snow was thick, their waiting around and thinking about things had made so much time already pass. It was impossible to see if it was still morning or not. 

Enkidu shivered hard against him though, clunging as though their life depended on it. Their face buried into his neck, blocked from the cold air by his scarf. 

The coffee shop came into view, the glass front iced from view as he used his mana once more to gain entrance to the building. The ice melted enough that he passed through. 

Heat met his face. 

An undeniable aroma of cake and coffee met his senses as he felt the door slam shut behind him. The place had been heated to a point of comfort in these turbulent winds. The beautiful woman behind the counter was wiping off cups and running a rag along the counters, shining the obsidian countertops to a gleaming shine. 

“Just a minute,” she called. A machine went off in the other room and Hakuno hurried towards the oven to pull out a pan. 

“Remember that you do not tell Archer.” Caster murmured. 

The being set their feet carefully upon the linoleum floors, pulling themselves free of his coat to look around at the writing. Hakuno ducked out of view, no doubt caring for the food she’d pulled free as Enkidu whistled. 

“It’s like home.” 

“It was designed that way.” 

“Oh, Gudako will be pissed if she finds out you designed a shop while here.” 

“Enkidu,” Caster pulled the being over to the counter and settled them into a seat. “Wait here a moment.” 

The being stared at him as he rounded the counter, covering their mouth a bit as they watched him peek his head into the back. 

“Hakuno,” Caster called softly. 

“Ah-Gil!” She grinned over at him. “I swear you always have such good timing.” She went to grab two plates and he pulled a third, setting it down. “Come meet Enkidu.” 

“En-Enkidu’s here?” Hakuno scrambled from her place, rounding the corner and looking over at the being. Her hair fell from its bun a bit, her eyes glued to the being whose attention had gone to the menu board. 

“They have a lot of things from our home,” Enkidu commented, turning their attention over to the two of them. “Ah… Hello there.” 

“Hi,” she replied, sheepishly.

Enkidu looked over at him, face carefully blank. 

They were making the connection. Brunette mage, hitting about his chest in terms of height. A woman working in a coffee shop that had Sumerian writing and foods written on the board. 

“Introductions would be appreciated, my friend,” Enkidu encouraged. 

“Hakuno, this is my one and only friend, Enkidu,” Caster began, motioning at the being before he turned around and motioned at the woman next. “Enkidu, this is my Hakuno. She has been a master in the past. Mine.” 

But they both knew that wasn’t necessarily the case. She’d been master to Archer. 

“It’s so nice to finally meet you. I know you meant a lot to Gilgamesh.” Hakuno moved over to the being’s side, pressing her hands to the being’s a moment before she paused. She cursed softly. “Ah, your hands are freezing. You must be so cold from being outside. Damn. Let me get you something to eat and drink.” 

“Come here a minute.” 

“Hold on, hold on!” 

The woman ran around him, clattering away in the kitchens before she was rushing back around. She brushed at her hair a bit as she set the goblets down on the counter. She rushed back and began carrying out the plates and the cake she’d finished making. 

“I haven’t had a single customer with the weather being this way so I don’t think anyone will care if I close shop.” 

The woman shut the blinds, turning the open sign around before she glanced at Enkidu. 

“…I think I have a spare blanket in the back. Hold on.” 

She continued moving around the shop, leaving him to settle at Enkidu’s side. 

“I’ll take her anywhere,” Enkidu cooed, closing their eyes as they helped themselves to cake. They motioned at the food. “Anywhere, any time.” They caught her for a moment as she rushed passed to search another location, hugging her tightly and earning a large hug in return. The woman kissed their cheek before continuing to search for blankets. 

"Anywhere, anytime." Enkidu confirmed. "I love her already." 

“I need you to carry her within your clay back to Chaldea.” 

Enkidu nodded. “She’s small, I can handle that.” 

Hakuno brought a set of blankets out and wrapped them around Enkidu, glancing at their goblet and heading over to make more coffee. 

“So you’ve stayed with her for-“

“This entire time, yes.” 

Enkidu looked over at her and watching her as she put together their drink. They glanced down at the foam lion at the top of their cup and bit their lip. 

“Hakuno?” 

“Yes?” 

Enkidu sipped their drink a bit, the foam getting onto their nose as they nodded. “…Please consider us friends from this day forward. You are a precious friend and I’m excited for us to spend more time together.” 

“I already considered you my friend from the moment Gilgamesh first told me about you, Enkidu.” 

The being sneezed a moment later, earning a box of tissues being pushed in their direction and the promise of a room to stay in after they were done eating. 

“My place is not the largest, but you’ll have your own room.” 

It was a while before they were done eating, talking about the world of Uruk until the winds howled a little less. 

They bundled back up, Hakuno wrapping her scarf around the being as Enkidu wrapped themselves around his waist and held on tightly. Their direction was through the backways and alleys, avoiding the main roads and a great deal of the wind.

Once more, through the frozen tundra of a world, Caster found himself gaining more than he had expected. 

A fascinating mage and the rekindled friendship of himself with the clay being. 

Fate was in his favor. 


	4. Rising Questions

Hakuno had the fire going in the fireplace when they arrived and settled in. She shooed him towards the master bath, Enkidu towards the guest room. They came out in a light fog of steam from their ends of the apartment, finding Hakuno already settled in under a set of blankets and reading.

A hobby that his Archer self complained of endlessly, he noted to himself as he crossed the room, bundling up at her side as Enkidu climbed over the couch. 

“What are you reading?” Enkidu asked. 

“It’s a cheap book I got at the store the last time I went.” Hakuno closed it, but the being was already pulling it from her hands, turning it around and snickering a little. 

“I see.” 

“I spent a lot of time with Nero and Tamamo,” Hakuno argued quickly, trying to get her book back and finding the being holding the book further from her grasp. “Enkidu!” 

“Where were we in this… adventure?” Enkidu opened to where she had been, smile almost devilish now. “Oh yes. I see. I see.” 

“Enkidu!” 

Caster frowned at the two of them, holding his hand out. “Let me see.” 

“Don’t you dare!” 

Enkidu kept the book away, tilting their attention to elsewhere. “I cannot, my friend. She asks. It’s important to respect a maiden’s wishes, especially when she speaks with her body.” 

What? 

Hakuno’s face flushed, “Enkidu!” 

“You get all embarrassed over something so simple, Hakuno. You must not have spent enough time with Gil. You’d be over this already if that was the case.” Enkidu handed the book over to him finally and Caster found himself turning it over, reading through the description as Hakuno argued back at the being. 

A trash novel. 

There’d been a few of these kinds of scripture in his time. Mostly in the temple of Ishtar. The priests had found it amusing to leave them at his doorsteps. 

Still…

He turned the book to where she had left off, reading the first few paragraphs and chuckling. 

“What?” 

Caster looked over at the woman, watching her hesitate. “You are aware that there is no continuity in the way these two are interacting, correct?” 

“What do you mean?” 

Caster handed the book over to Enkidu, earning a snickering from the being. He pushed the woman back, climbing over her. He lifted her leg and tossed it over his shoulder, letting his hand slide smoothly along her inner thigh. The shorts she had on were helpful with giving him better access to her person. 

“A man cannot have his hands begin here,” he murmured to her, running a hand just along her upper thigh. “And then have his hands suddenly be on a woman’s face.” 

Hakuno shivered a little. 

“Well?” 

“I’m not going to defend cheap writing, Gil. I needed something to do besides cook things and sleep in the evenings.” 

He moved to act, but Enkidu was already ahead of him. The clay being pressed their lips against hers. He could hear the soft sound that left her, her body going weak as the being deepened the touch. 

“Ah, you taste as good as your food.” 

“E-Enkidu…”

Caster moved around the being, pressing his own lips to hers. Almost punishingly, he stole away what little air she’d regained, refusing to let the being have the last enjoyment in their evening. He could feel the being moving away, going to settle on one of the other chairs near the fireplace. 

Those brown eyes just stared up at him, mouth hanging open as she tried to find words. 

“Enkidu is right,” he told her. “And you should have mentioned that you required reading material. I have the gates, if you recall. I could have found something for you.” 

“I’ll ask you next time.” 

“Well, this is nice, isn’t it? Warmth, comfort. Bellies tided over with coffee.” 

“I can make something if you need me to,” Hakuno offered. 

“You’re all curled up under Gil. I’m fine.” Enkidu waved her off, earning a sigh from the woman before she simply curled up closer. Caster slipped a hand up the back of her shirt, feeling her bundle closer. She pulled the blankets over them both, the three of them listening to the soft sounds of the fire crackling for a time. 

Quite a while. 

“She’s asleep,” Enkidu murmured. 

Caster glanced down, finding the woman out entirely. “I’m surprised Archer didn’t take her when he had the chance.” 

“You give yourself such little credit. You didn’t take her yet either. I would have even joined you, had you wanted to try. Instead you simply curled up and held her close. What does that say about you, Caster?” 

“We aren’t talking about myself-“

“You are though.” Enkidu sighed, their attention returning to the fire. “I hope she talks sense into you. So long as you keep fighting with Archer, we’ll only find more trouble.” 

“I have attempted to talk to him.” 

“You have. I believe you demanded he help you with paperwork. I don’t get it either. He should have been so excited about working on mounds of tablets and scrolls.” 

“He has a responsibility-“

“He’s a servant. You’re a servant. We serve a master who is, unfortunately, not the cute one that you hold in your arms and let sleep.” 

“Enough, Enkidu.” 

“I know. I know.” They waved a hand, “I won’t say anything, Caster, but I want you to think about this a little more. In the meantime, it’ll be nice to have Hakuno around Chaldea.” 

“She is mine, Enkidu.” 

“Treating people as possessions will lead to trouble. Hakuno is yours but she is also my friend.” The being grinned a little, pulling their hair over their shoulder and beginning to braid it. “I don’t think you should waste too much more time letting her continue to live her life here. The woman that was talked about before is looking for her and the others will find her. I’m surprised no one had found her already. Her coffee place had mana running through it.” 

“You felt mana?” 

“Subtle, but there.” Enkidu nodded, glancing down at Hakuno. “…Do you think she had any tablets from Archer?” 

“I didn’t notice anything.” 

“Nothing?” 

“She mentioned she had started learning Sumerian from tablets that Gilgamesh had when we spoke to one another. Do you think he gave her tablets about magic?” 

“I don’t know, Caster, but I think we should keep an eye on Hakuno.” 

Hakuno didn’t have much of any mana. 

If she were capable of having a place composed of mana, then he should have felt something. He should have sensed some kind of mana running through the place. True, the snowstorm was messing with the readings and senses of everyone, but…

Hakuno said she was weak herself. She was grateful to see him to begin with. 

She’d helped him, provided for their group without demands of her own. 

“You trust her, don’t you, Enkidu?” 

“I do.” Enkidu smiled. “Don’t mistake me, Caster. I trust her. I just think she could have stumbled onto something without knowing and could suffer for it. I don’t want to find out that she’s calling upon power from one of the old gods or something in order to increase her mana.” 

“We’ll have to help her with her mana ourselves. Keep that from happening.” 

The being nodded, leaning back. 

“Sounds good to me.” 

They both went quiet for a few minutes. The snow outside and the roaring fire keeping the room from being completely without sound. The lights flickered. 

“Caster.” 

The being didn’t need to say anything. 

A pouring of mana came from the outdoors, light coming from the distance, cutting through the whiteout of snow. They could see someone in the distance, someone raising a weapon that was lighting up. 

“Archer…” Enkidu stood up, looking around and frowning. “He’s going to finish off the woman behind all of this…” 

“You need Hakuno.” 

“I do.” Enkidu reached out their hands, motioning for the woman in his arms. “Hopefully, she won’t wake up. I’ll make sure there’s extra clay blocking her ears. Maybe we’ll get lucky.” 

In the end, he was going to take her home. She would awaken in his bed, worship him in his home. She’d be able to cook for him and he’d be able to help her develop her mana. They’d spend time looking through his disputes and paperwork and she’d most likely find that she had a knack for it, since she had done enough to build a life in a world that forgot her existence repeatedly. 

It would be difficult for a time. If she became powerful enough, he could abandon the master of Chaldea and be free from this war for humanity. 

He’d paid his debts, providing endless support and finding himself on the sidelines. 

What he had earned through his efforts and more than paying his debt was the woman in his arms. What he had wanted, above all else, was already won. 

Unhindered, unparalleled trust and admiration was achieved. 

Someone whom would stand at his side properly was found. 

The light that came from Ea was brighter than he’d ever seen it before, illuminating the world around them before the snow dispersed. They could see something flickering in the distance, large shards of something tumbling down, showing a calmer world in the distance. 

“It’s warming up around here…” Enkidu shook their head. “It’s going to get foggy. We need to move.” 

“The others cannot find her,” Caster reminded the being. There would be hell to pay if the others found her. They would become demanding for answers and Archer-

“I’m aware. You’ve said this before.” Enkidu’s hair dried immediately, the braid tumbling apart and fanning out behind them as they moved forward and held their arms out for her. “I am your friend and I will protect what is vital to you. Hand her to me.” 

His hands remained around her. 

“I cannot help if you do not let me.” 

“It’s not so simple,” Caster told them. 

Enkidu moved in closer, brushing a hand along her hair. “She is cute. I understand your hesitancy to hand her over, but we don’t have time for you to be this way, my friend. Unless you would like Archer to be demanding her back. If you hand her to me, I can protect her. I will hold her within my clay and we shall take her to Chaldea. The only other choice that you have at the moment is into the Gates but…”

But there was insufficient air in the gates, since the gates were for non-living things. Weapons, jewels, treasures that the world would never be able to see again. 

It was with a great sigh that he handed the woman to the being, allowing them to let her sink into their person. Their robes returned to fruition the moment she disappeared, their eyes closing a moment before they nodded. 

“We must hurry. I don’t think the others will wait for us to come to them.” 

Damn. 

Opening the gates around them, Caster let her belongings fall within. While nothing was exceptionally valuable, if she became uncomfortable, she might appreciate her own things. Along with that, he had Archer still looking for her. 

If he found her home and her things, he’d know she had been here. 

“Okay, you got everything connected to her,” Enkidu hurried. “We need to go.” 

Caster held the door open for the being, running through the halls with the being to the elevator. The doors opened too slow, the descent was almost as slow as the ticking of a clock. 

“Relax, my friend,” Enkidu murmured. 

“I will relax when we are back in Chaldea.” 

The being rolled their eyes, letting the small space descend and ding as they reached the main floor. They rushed from the building, onto the streets once more. 

They had been right about the weather. The world outside of where BB had been keeping them was too warm, too serene. It was melting away the snow, leaving a thick fog around them now. He could sense the others ahead as he pulled Enkidu along, feeling the being’s careful movements. 

“Archer! Archer, no!” 

“SHE IS HERE!” 

“ARCHER!” 

Caster raised his hands, bringing his tome into hand before banishing back the mist. He could see the others waiting, panting. 

“There you both are!” Gudako laughed a little, her arm holding Archer tightly. “We were worried for a moment there.” 

“Caster and I found a few of those skeletons. They’re gone now. I do not sense any further presence here,” Enkidu told her. 

Gudako nodded. “We should leave-“

“Not yet,” Archer growled. “She said that she had tracked the master to here. We should hunt for them.” 

“Don’t do this, Archer.” Gudako glared up at him. “We need to head back.” 

“Da Vinci?” Gudako flipped her communication device open. “Do you see anything?” 

“Besides Enkidu being stronger feeling than usual, no,” the woman replied. 

“Do you think that it is bad that I feel stronger?” The being asked, leaning forward a little. “I did eat with the others. That provided me with much more energy. Also Caster was kind enough to welcome my friendship back. Could his support be helping with that? He is a grand caster, after all. I would not be surprised by what he is capable of doing.” 

The woman was laughing a little, Archer scowling at the being’s words. 

“Enkidu, I am sure it is just that,” Da Vinci replied. “I do not see anything that would indicate another master. Hurry home.” 

“Praetor is not here?” Nero asked. 

“It would seem not,” Archer bit out, glaring at the device in Gudako’s hands. 

“Beam us up,” Gudako told the woman. 

The world melted away around them, the snow disappearing from beneath their feet. One by one, the pillars over the rayshift chamber began to come into view. It was as though the world had been nothing more than a dream, being wiped from their surroundings as the real world bloomed into fruition again. The cold fled from them, replaced by the warmth and heavily monitored air of the facility. They no longer could feel the wind or hear the cars passing by in the nearby street. Instead they could hear the gentle hum of the generators working to bring them back to this place. 

Everything was gone in a matter of seconds, replaced with the artificial. 

Ten seconds tops and Hakuno’s world was but a fantasy. 

_And she was here!_

He had her here in Chaldea, away from where she would be forgotten and alone. She was going to wake up in his bed and he would indulge her whims and enjoy her creations endlessly. 

“Alright, everyone.” Gudako turned to them all. “Let’s rest.” 

“We should have searched the area,” Archer growled. 

“Da Vinci did a check,” Gudako argued. 

“Computers can be wrong. They have been before,” the man countered, looking to Nero and earning a nod. 

“He has a point,” Bathory piped up. “If it was who she thought, then the woman has a talent for surviving. She may have been able to go under the radar.” 

Gudako shook her head. “I’ll have Da Vinci monitor the place for a few days. Will that make you feel better? Every master has to recharge somehow. And besides, we would have found her or Melloi would have.” 

“Monitor and get back to me,” Archer demanded, turning away. “Enkidu, let us train elsewhere.” 

“I’ll come along in a few minutes.” 

The man raised a brow at the being. 

“My clay is dried up in places,” the being complained. “Allow me a moment to recuperate.” 

“…I’ll see you in an hour.” 

Enkidu nodded, watching the man leave. 

Their group headed after the man, with Caster taking up the rear. He could see the women go in one direction. Gudako heading into the main control area to talk to Da Vinci. The others on their team headed away as well, no more speaking to one another other than to congratulate one another on a job well done. 

The clay being followed him though, heading through the hallways. 

It was here that he would start with having Hakuno with him. She’d need food. She had her attire from her home in his gates. He’d look into his own singularity and pull some attire from there as well, just to accustom her to his time a little bit. Piece by piece, he’d try to get her more indoctrined in his culture. Knowing the language as she did was a wonderful start. 

“She’s starting to wake,” Enkidu murmured. 

Caster paused, glancing over at the being as they lifted their robes and let the woman slowly leave their person. They cradled her carefully, only able to hold her for a moment before Caster was moving in, pulling her to himself. 

She was beginning to stir lightly, turning towards his chest. 

“There are two servants heading this way,” Enkidu murmured. “You need to hurry.” 

Caster nodded. “Thank you, my friend.” 

“We can train together later,” Enkidu told him, grinning before they got up and headed towards the end of the hall. “Ah, Pharaohs! How interesting to find you here. Were you not interested in fighting with my king?” 

The responses gave him just a moment to head to his room and head inside, closing the door behind himself. He locked his door quickly before moving to his bed, settling the woman down upon it. 

“…G-Gilgamesh…”

“Welcome to Chaldea, Hakuno.” 

The room was a mess of documents and plans, strewn mostly around his desk. He would need to take a few moments soon to pick that up, but for the moment, he had other things in mind. 

The brunette upon his bed was slowly moving to sit up, her eyes taking in the fabrics and design of the room. As she moved to sit up, he moved closer to her, leaning against her lightly she could he enjoy her presence. 

“You already solved the problems in Shinjuku? I must have slept for too long…” She glanced around a little more. “Your room is as big as my home.” 

“It is.” He’d taken care of a few neighboring rooms to have that luxury. 

Hakuno nodded a little, looking up at him. “Welcome home, Gilgamesh.” 

Welcome home. 

He chuckled at that, unable to help himself. She’d surprised him with that. This place was not home, but it was close enough for now. It suited his needs. It bore the essentials for him to survive. 

“I’ll take you to Uruk eventually,” he promised. “This room is nothing more than a mere closet in comparison.” 

She nodded, yawning a little. 

“Are you still tired?” 

“I may have fell asleep to get here, but I don’t feel like I rested at all. I feel more tired than before,” she confessed. 

There was work to be done. He’d been away long enough that he should check on Uruk and return with more work to read through and respond to. His people had no doubt become worried by his absence, wishing to speak and hear from their king. 

“Rest,” he told her simply. “When you wake up, I shall work with you on your mana.” 

“Do you mind if I rest? I know you probably want to show me more of this place.” 

He couldn’t show her more. At least, not at present. Showing her more of this place would mean possibly having her seen by the others. It would mean that Enkidu’s risk-taking would have been in vain. 

“It will be fine,” Caster replied. He kissed her lightly. “Rest, Hakuno.” 

“Why don’t you rest with me?” She looked at the bed a little more closely and smirked at him. “You could probably use the rest as well.” 

“I should work on,” his breath caught in his throat, eyes drifting to the woman as he felt her hands press against his chest. Her lips pressed against his own. 

“Rest with me for a while. I will work with you on anything you need to do when we get up. I am very good at writing Sumerian quickly. I could read and write down your responses for you.” 

It meant that he would be making his people wait though. 

He shouldn’t keep them waiting. 

Siduri herself would be throwing a tantrum at the very thought of him neglecting from his work. The singularity had been vital, requiring him and she had known that, but if she knew he had simply procrastinated from his work because of a woman…

But Hakuno was undressing, slipping beneath his covers and waiting for him. Her brown hair was spread across his pillow as he watched her settle in. 

Gorgeous. 

Absolutely gorgeous. 

He was pulling his vest off immediately, his turban falling to the wayside as he slipped from his pants and crawled over her body. His lips pressed to hers, finding her chest with his hands. She filled them to their limits, responding to him so softly. 

“I meant actually sleep,” she told him softly. 

“You are beautiful, Hakuno,” he told her, watching her face redden. 

“Gilgamesh-“

“You have distracted me from what I wanted to tell you,” he chastised, kissing along her collarbone, enjoying the way her body seemed to squirm beneath him. His lips pressed to hers after a moment, listening to the lovely sound of her little moan. 

“W-what did you want to tell me?” her voice was so soft, so weak. 

He chuckled at her, kissing her once more. And then again. He kissed her until her body turned to putty beneath him, her lips bruised from his attentions. He enjoyed the look of her focus disappearing, his person becoming all that mattered in her eyes. He loved the way she seemed to desperate for him in her touch. 

There was no need to rush his response. 

No, not when she was like this. 

His thumbs worked over her chest, attentions remaining just in building her interest in him. He enjoyed the simple way her body grew more open to his advances, her strength dissipating from her until she simply lay beneath him, echoing his name in that soft voice of hers. 

His voice came like a prayer from her. 

His attentions returned to him in the form of her hands tightening around the sheets, her lips seeking his desperately. 

“Welcome back to me, Hakuno,” he told her softly, watching her lose the last of her control. Her eyes rolled back, pleasure wracking through her system as he spoke to her softly. “Welcome home.” 


	5. Paperwork

She was… priceless.

Without flaw, without frills or lace or anything that could distract him from the very essence of her being. Oh, but he hadn’t been wrong about the intelligence levels, the sheer determination that she held within her. He hadn’t been wrong about how she would take to his work like a fish to water. 

Hakuno dove into the tablets and scrolls, sitting with her legs crossed on the floor in her efforts to organize his space. 

He’d told her it was useless. By the time they were organized, he could have answered all the documents. There was no sense in trying to find rhyme or reason to the different disputes. She was best simply making him some coffee or going to get a bit more rest. 

Those brown eyes had looked over at him and a smirk had come to her features. She’d told him simply to read the document before him and set to work. 

The different tasks were arranged by type of dispute or request. 

From there, she climbed into his arms and read the responses he began to give. Her body curled into his so very nicely, the sweet smell of her soft perfume tickling his senses. 

But her attention was on the work. 

“Why are you not allowing him to have that?” she asked him. 

“You have seen the requests by this farmer prior,” Gilgamesh countered. “He has a great many fields already and cannot sow them. He does not need more land that others could make use of.” 

She nodded. 

Within the next few hours, she was back with the other tablets, scribbling suggestions. Good suggestions, he thought to himself as he pulled the first of the documents to himself and read through what she had written. Somehow, with her efforts, he found the documents moving over his desk, the writing going more quickly and his mind drifting over to where she was chewing on her lip, looking through another dispute. 

Wasted talent, he thought, setting aside the last of the other tablets and finding her still mulling over the same one as before. 

“Can I assist you with trying to come to a conclusion for the problem?” 

She jumped a little as he wrapped an arm around her, no doubt shivering a bit from nothing else but the feel of his armored hand wrapping around her waist. 

“I was trying to think of a way to respond to this one,” she confessed, grinning sheepishly. “It’s that same farmer from before. Have you read about his backstory?” 

Naturally, those with little luck and great procrastination had a talent for weaving tales. He’d visited the man personally before. The gold adornments and the endless reams of fabrics woven to a seamstress’ fantasy did not incline him to feel pity on the man’s behalf. 

“He’s dying.” 

Caster blinked. “Dying?” 

“Says right here,” Hakuno held the tablet up. “The scribe who wrote this says that the man was coughing up blood and a doctor had to come to see him out.” 

“What is he asking for in this tablet?” 

“Life.” 

He groaned, running a hand through his hair. “They are unreasonable, thinking that I will see to the gods and embrace divinity to prevent their deaths. It’s absurd.” 

“It is.” Hakuno looked at the tablet again and sighed. “I was trying to think of a proper way of saying that it wasn’t going to happen, but all I keep thinking about is how my friends died. It’s not really helping anything.” 

“Let me see the tablet.” 

Hakuno handed it to him without hesitation, her attention back on him. It was almost tempting to steal her away to their bed again, to continue what they had started those couple times prior, but he knew she was more interested in what he would write than anything else. 

So he rattled the response out and handed it to her, watching her read it. 

“…Were you really told by the gods that all things life and all things die? Like this?” 

“Enlil is a harsh god,” he replied simply. 

That didn’t seem to sit well with her. She turned away, tapping the pen in her hand to her lips before she searched and found another piece of parchment. The scratching sounds of the pen across the paper met his ears, the woman hovering over both his response and the paper. Her gaze drifted between the two, the pen touching her lips lightly as she paused a moment before continuing. 

And then he found a paper in his hands, the woman grinning. “How is this?” 

She had a smudge of ink near her lip. It took a great deal of energy to not bring her attention to it. Rather, he turned his gaze to the writing and focused on reading the response. 

It was eloquent. 

Kinder than his words had been, more empathetic to the man’s plight. He couldn’t help but to imagine the woman herself telling it to the man, her expression like it had been when she had spoken about being forgotten and left behind. 

If he had her say this to the man, he would have had the palace weeping. 

“Is it too nice?” The woman was moving closer. “I didn’t want to take away from his integrity and pride, but I didn’t want to leave things with Enlil’s words of wisdom alone. I thought maybe this was a better way of responding?” 

“Hakuno.” 

He looked over at her, watching her confused and anxious face turn to his. Leaning forward, he kissed her nose. 

“Th-that’s not an answer, Gil.” 

“It is a suitable answer for you.” He moved to add her amendment to the tablet, opening the gates shortly after and dropping them through to this palace desk. The scribes and Siduri would find them soon enough and he would investigate later to see if there were more tasks requiring his attention. 

In the meantime, he was done. 

Done. 

Entirely, completely; the woman had tossed him through the tasks and it was merely…

He paused as he glanced at the clock. They’d spent the entire day and well into the evening working on these petty complaints and ambitious demands of his people. While he himself was not hungry, Hakuno might have been another story. 

“You need to eat,” she told him. 

“Are you not hungry?” 

“I am, but I’ll just come with you and make something.” 

He’d be careful. 

They’d take the back route to the kitchens, carefully avoiding the other servants and the noisier parts of the facility. Tomorrow he’d consider an addition to this room, a kitchen area so that Hakuno wouldn’t have to leave his room. The private bath was good for keeping her here for most things, but she needed nourishment. 

“Gilgamesh?” 

“Come along. We shouldn’t indulge greatly at this hour, but I have not managed to get through all of my tasks within a day’s time since I was living in my singularity.” 

“I’ll make something extra nice then,” she replied. 

He wasn’t excited. 

He had to tell himself that he wasn’t excited about that. He was not hurrying her along for rewards over something as simple as doing his own work. The hallways were not simply coming and going from his view as he eventually simply hoisted her into his arms and carried her into the red archer’s realm of culinary arts. 

His turban must have fallen off in his haste, since the woman simply set it upon her own head and moved around the kitchens, excitedly pulling out ingredients and setting to work. 

Settling onto one of the stools, he found himself watching her move, listening to her talk about what she was doing as she did it. She measured without cups or spoons, smiled through finding equipment to suit her needs. 

“You’re drooling, my friend.” 

The stool clattered from beneath him as he was driven to his feet in surprise. A wineglass was set before him, the being chuckling and motioning Hakuno to continue as they came and settled into place. It seemed that the being had swiped one of his archer self’s sweaters, drowning in the fabric as they watched Hakuno work and happily accepted the greeting she sent their way. 

“What are you doing here, Enkidu?” 

“You said you’d spend time with me. Yet no one saw you leave your room. I figured I would check on you, but you were both gone when I came by.” 

“We are fine.” He sipped at his wine, watching the being nod. 

“I can see that. I also should give you some advice about the others around here.” 

He raised a brow, but said nothing, grateful that Hakuno was now mixing something on the other end of the kitchen. 

“Archer has convened with Altera, Nero, and Tamamo No Mae. It would seem that they were quite fond of Hakuno as well and are more than eager to have her back in their lives. Da Vinci, Mash, and Gudako were arguing for the entire day before finally relenting and allowing the four to investigate the area of the singularity. They hunted through every single part of the city.” 

But they wouldn’t find anything, Caster thought. He’d emptied out her apartment to the bare bones. Her life had been-

“She owned that coffee shop.” 

He cursed. 

Of course. Her little shop had been the ultimate tribute to him, completely designed and adorned in Sumerian writing and design. She’d built a menu and everything around the theme. 

“Archer has not put two and two together just yet,” Enkidu told him, sipping at their own glass and watching Hakuno put the food into the oven. “I imagine it won’t take him long though. I haven’t seen him this determined since I was hurt in one of the singularities.” 

“Hakuno was his master.” 

“Gudako is his master and he doesn’t care at all what happens when she so much as gets a splinter.” Enkidu shook their head. “I think you should tell him that you found Hakuno before this goes any further. If you at least tell Archer-“

“No.” 

“Archer will be demanding, but the two of you can better allow Hakuno to acclimate to Chaldea. Altera and the others would no doubt appreciate being able to see her-“

“No.” 

He’d found her alone. He’d done the team efforts and had found himself an outlier for everything. Their master and all her powers were nothing in the end, allowing such insults to be thrown towards his person. Hakuno was his. She’d found him. She’d needed him. 

The food that he had brought should have been an indication if the idiot archer version of himself had truly felt for Hakuno. He should have caught onto the area, being reminded of Hakuno and saying something. 

Long before the enemy’s name had been revealed and her intentions found out, he should have known. 

If he’d cared, he should have known. 

Enkidu hopped onto the counter, holding their glass in both hands and frowning. 

“You are not giving Archer any leniency, Caster. He is missing something important to him and you are hoarding her away. It cannot last, my friend. She’s not a treasure to be kept in a box for your amusements.” 

“I am not treating her that way.” 

“Gilgamesh,” Enkidu leaned forward. “You both did not leave your chambers until the midnight hours. You rushed her through the halls like you were one of the assassins.” 

“She is mine, Enkidu.” 

“What will you do? You cannot simply continue to hide her. The others will find that she is,” they stopped talking as she came close, sipping at their wine. 

“Is something wrong, Enkidu?” 

“Nothing, Hakuno,” Enkidu replied simply, smiling brightly. They leaned back, holding their glass carefully to lay across the counter and look up at her. “You are always cooking, it seems.” 

“I’ve become used to it.” Hakuno grinned at them, leaning in and kissing their forehead. “Do you want to join us?” 

“Your food is so much better than even this place’s food. You should meet some of the other servants. We have cooks that would probably grow green with envy over you.” 

“I am helping Caster right now, perhaps when his paperwork is done earlier one of these days.” 

“He makes you do paperwork?” Enkidu rolled, almost spilling their drink had Hakuno not grabbed the glass and pulled it to safety. “Hakuno, you can’t just do paperwork. Have you seen Uruk? It’s huge and golden and there’s lions that sleep within the palace walls that would die for your attentions. There are fountains to dump the king into and gardens that would make the finest places in the world look deserted. We should go adventure there.” 

“It’s only so nice because the kingdom has a king who provides good attention to it.” 

A bell chimed, drawing Hakuno back to the oven and shortly afterwards to the stove nearby. 

Enkidu’s gaze drifted back to him. 

“The others will find out she is here,” Enkidu murmured to him, expression growing more morose. “I understand what you are thinking, but you don’t have many options. They will find out soon and you are my friend. I do not want to see you wounded.” 

“I will not be wounded.” 

“Gilgamesh,” Enkidu moved a bit closer. “Archer will not see reason on this. The man has not seen reason at all since that final opponent. He is training right now, practicing how to slaughter anyone who has done anything to what he considers his own. It has been a long time since he has decided to wrestle with me.” 

“And Chaldea still stands?” 

“One of the larger gyms does not,” Enkidu replied simply. “It has fallen apart and Gudako is not pleased about it. She’s found that several of her servants are murmuring about the Moon Cell Master. Even Cu Chulainn and Karna had things to say.” 

The hound of Chulainn would always have something to say, but Karna was surprising. 

“How many know of her?” 

The being hummed, tapping a finger to their chin. “A dozen, possibly more.” 

“I need to return to Uruk then.” 

“Hmm?” 

“I will send Hakuno ahead of me to Uruk with you and follow after a falling out with Gudako. I will be able to freely stay with Hakuno and there are no reasons in particular for anyone to look into my singularity. Your visits will be out of a sense of brotherhood, but Archer won’t bother. He thinks himself king of this place.” Caster motioned around, grinning. 

“Oh my friend, don’t be this stupid.” 

“My plan is without flaw.” 

“And you would simply go back to merely ruling?” Enkidu leaned in a little more. “You grow weary if you have to spend a week there with Siduri hounding you. A month makes you return to this place falling asleep in corners and almost drowning in the public baths. Do not do this, Caster.” 

“I am going to need your help again, my friend.” 

“My help comes at the price of Archer knowing.” 

“Enkidu, see reason.” 

“Tell him.” 

It wasn’t a request at this point, not with the inhuman manner that the two words escaped the being’s lips. Those lifeless eyes bore straight into the depths of his person, their face hard and unrelenting as the clay that made their body. 

“You could scare the life out of someone talking like that, Enkidu.” 

Hakuno set a bowl in the being’s lap, a small plate being set nearby. The woman settled into the seat that the being had been in, slowly moving around the plates and meal that she had prepared before the three of them. 

“I made biscuits and I made a stew. I know we’re out of the cold, but I want to make sure that you both warm up the rest of the way on the inside,” she informed them. Her eyes drifted to Enkidu. “I don’t know what you both are arguing about, but Caster is wise enough to know what's best, Enkidu. If he doesn’t see the point in telling someone something, then there's no point in trying to change his mind. Just have some faith.” 

“You have too much faith in him,” Enkidu told her. 

“I was with Caster for the entire day working on his duties as a king. He’s come up with some great ways to say no without outright saying it and some of the ideas he had were ingenious. There was one in particular,” she told them, waving her fork a little as she ate as well. “Caster was asked to step in for an argument between the goddess Ishtar and the god of destiny, Enlil. Apparently, their priests are arguing over a square between them and who is allowed to let their followers loiter- Yeah, Caster informed them that Ereshkigal was also in that square and that, unless they want to figure out how to divide the square into three parts for the gods and pay a tithe to the palace, the square should be open to any worshippers or the people in general.” 

“I have an interesting question for you, Hakuno.” 

He didn’t care for Enkidu’s soft voice in saying that. The food was too good to stop eating though. His stomach had been so empty. 

The being continued, “I was given a rather interesting case with Gilgamesh recently. Two parents were wishing to stay with a child. One had raised the girl for a while before vanishing and the other had stepped in shortly afterwards.” 

“Enkidu-“

Enkidu held up a hand and continued. “They both wanted to remain the one who cared for the girl and the girl loved both of them equally.” 

“Could they not share her?” 

Hakuno’s question earned a shrug. “Adults, especially humans, are so selfish.” 

“What did you decide?” Hakuno asked. 

“Well, that’s the thing, the case was closed entirely. The girl remains with the latter parent while the initial one remains upset.” 

“That doesn’t necessarily sound like a good thing.” 

“The latter cared more for the girl, finding her and learning of her origins on their own. They gave more towards her wellbeing than the original had. The original had opportunity, indications of the girl’s presence,” he glared at Enkidu. “The latter earned her.” 

“It’s not really about who earns her though,” Hakuno countered, making his mood drop further. “I get why that would matter though. The poor girl was probably confused and hurt at not being found by their original parent. Sounds a lot like my situation. The latter will no doubt take good care of her though. You are probably right in leaving her with them. The original lost her after all.” She hummed a bit, taking another bite of her food. “Was she lost long?” 

“Years,” Caster supplied. 

The woman winced, looking to Enkidu. “Yeah, I’m with Caster on this one. The latter parent cares for her and has been looking after her. If they’ve gone through what Caster mentioned, then I’m wholly in agreement. Let the girl stay with the latter parent. They’ll take good care of her.” 

“You don’t think the original should be able to have the choice? You don’t think they suffered?” 

Hakuno shrugged. “There were signs.” 

“After years though, Hakuno,” Enkidu argued. “Years of nothing. Not even a whisper of her and then he was supposed to recognize the signs?” 

“The decision was already made and the case closed,” Hakuno told them, shaking her head and giving them a sad smile. “It comes down to just: is the girl happy? If she is, then I think the original parent should be happy that she’s happy, even if she’s not with them.” 

The being sighed, shaking their head. “I am in trouble with you both.” 

“It’ll be fine. Maybe we can visit the girl and see how she is doing?” Hakuno offered. “You seem very invested in her situation. Is she related to one of the temples or something? I know you were close to the various temples in Uruk.” 

Enkidu shrugged, “children always make me protective. I want what’s best for everyone in the end.” 

“I can see that.” She offered to take the being’s bowl and refilled it. 

The silence crept into the room, with Caster looking down at his meal and trying to think. Telling Archer was not an option. Telling the others was just as questionable. 

With many servants knowing her, it made the idea of staying within Chaldea not an option. 

Staying in Uruk would be fine though. His people would regard her as a Chaldean. Siduri would no doubt dote on her, hailing her as a savior for them all with the manners that she had helped get him through the paperwork. 

“So you owned a coffee shop,” Enkidu began. “How did you like working there?” 

“I designed it after what I’d learned about Uruk,” Hakuno replied. “I had read through a lot of things with Archer Gilgamesh-“

“Archer?” 

“Ah, I was with Archer Gilgamesh originally. It was years ago.” She waved a hand a little. “He helped me escape a labyrinth and deletion and then I was taken to that world where you all found me. Unfortunately, I used my command spells and the grail took Gil back.” 

“I see.” 

“But the coffee shop was nice,” Hakuno told them. “You saw how it was. I had decent coffee and a great amount of menu items that were from your culture.” 

“Excellent coffee,” Caster mentioned. 

“Someone enjoyed them,” Hakuno told the being, her smile bolder than before. 

“Did you run that place alone? I didn’t see anyone else’s things there.” Enkidu stated. 

“For the most part, I was on my own.” She was starting to frown now, the positivity waning as she thought more about it. “Workers would forget that they worked there after a while and patrons always end up stumbling upon the place. I had a lot of grand openings and the first year was barely passable in terms of pay.” 

“That sounds like a lonely way to live.” 

“I met people and I had money for what I needed. In the grand scheme of things, I was better off doing that than anything else.” 

“What are you hoping for now?” 

“Help Caster and the rest of you,” she told them simply. “Enjoy adventuring into the universe and see Uruk. Anything I can do, really.” 

“Anything you can do. I like that.” Enkidu pat her head before standing up, their bowl already empty once more. “I’m going to head towards my room for the night. My room is a couple hallways from Caster’s. You cannot miss it. There’s a large dent from a fight with- ah,” they paused. “With another servant. A rather thick headed one. If you need me, just knock and I’ll answer.” 

“Alright.” 

“Night, my friend,” Enkidu bid, giving him a look. 

It’d been his damn head that had dented that door, chased and enclosed in the being’s room so that they could attempt to befriend him again. Their master had refused to let him out, having several servants hold the door shut. 

They hadn’t told Hakuno about the situation though. 

Whatever reservations they had, Enkidu was at least letting him make the decision on whether or not to tell her. They weren’t going to help him, but they weren’t going to betray him either. 

“You look like there’s something on your mind.” She was moving closer to his side, sliding her chair next to his. “What’s wrong, Gil?” 

“It’s nothing.” His arm wrapped around her waist, pulling her to himself. She came onto his lap easily, her calming nature easing him down once more. 

“The great king is terrible at lying.” She smirked up at him. “Is it about the situation that Enkidu brought up with the parents? If you don’t want to tell the original parent, you don’t need to. Let the girl have a few months and see how she’s doing then.” 

“Making decisions on the behalf of others is a heavy burden.” 

“And you’ve made the hard choice. You wanted their happiness in the end. You chose someone who loves the girl very much, knowing you. So don’t think about it. She’s safe and happy. The other parent would want that.” 

“You don’t think I should give the girl the option?” 

“She’d want both in the end and that doesn’t seem possible. You’d just rip her heart in two. Leave them.” Hakuno waved her hand a little and smiled up at him. “Is that what Enkidu meant when they said tell him?” 

“Yes.” 

“They used the wrong pronoun then. Tell her. Not tell him.” She yawned lightly and Caster leaned in, holding her tighter to his person. 

“You’ve successfully seen me through my work and eaten. What are your thoughts on a bath and rest?” 

“Please,” she answered. “I might fall asleep in the tub at this rate.” 

He left the dishes for someone else to handle and carried her off. 


	6. Abandonment Issues

It was not the servants or the master that awakened him this time, but it was still a communications device. The sound of the buzzing filled is ears, pulling him from the lovely embrace of the woman against him as he reached over and picked up the infernal thing.

“My king!” 

“Siduri,” Caster looked down at Hakuno, watching her stir against him. 

“Your work was completed.” 

“You did not call me to inform me that my work was done, did you?” 

The woman paused again, her voice hesitating. “…Y-You were sleeping?!” 

“I was.” 

“Who’s on the phone?” Hakuno yawned. 

“Is there someone in bed with you, my king? Is that why you finished you work quickly?” 

She sounded almost breathless in the way she said it. So very excited. 

“Here,” Caster handed the device to Hakuno. “It is my assistant, Siduri.” 

“Caster… Caster, what do I say?” Hakuno took the phone, but she stared at it, more or less holding it like a used napkin. He kissed her cheek before rolling back over and pulling the sheets over him a little more. The two women could become acquainted without him. 

“Hello?” Siduri’s voice was louder, able to be heard from where he lay. 

“Ah- The king is going back to sleep,” Hakuno told her. “…Yes, I am… well, I don’t know how to explain who I am. My name is Hakuno- Ah, no. I am not having sex with him.” 

A rectifiable circumstance, to be sure. 

“I’m not… Yes, I helped him yesterday. He had a lot on his plate. Is there more today?” She hummed a bit at the response. “That’s fine. We’ll work through it. Have you had time to rest, Siduri?” 

Another pause. Hakuno’s voice grew firmer. 

“You need to be resting, Siduri. When you find your tasks done, take a couple hours to rest and think about going to bed earlier this evening… The palace has advisors present, doesn’t it? …Then have them watch things. You can afford a few hours of rest in the evening.” Oh, but Siduri was as bad as him. She’d never- “What if I come to watch over things? You could tell me about your tasks and I’ll do them. King Gilgamesh allowed me to help with his work yesterday and he’s been getting a lot of rest… he has. He slept with me the whole night.” 

Caster looked over his shoulder as he felt Hakuno’s hand on him. Her expression was so lost, the phone loud as an explosion of questions came barreling her way. 

As was fair, considering his record with getting rest and not completing his work in the timeframe that Siduri wished. The woman would never have believed it had she not heard him. She would have assumed that he had merely slipped out of bed in the night and returned shortly before the woman had awakened. 

She was inquiring on just that as Caster pulled Hakuno into his arms and spooned up against her. He took the phone back, holding it to his ear. 

“Siduri?” 

“Yes, my king?” 

“Take a nap today and get rest tonight.” 

“B-But my king!” 

“I am going back to sleep, Siduri.” 

“He’s going to wake up!” Hakuno took the phone away. “We’ll come there and watch over things while you sleep, don’t worry… Yes, we don’t mind, do we?” She looked over at him and he pressed his lips to hers, moaning into the embrace. He could hear the squawk from the woman on the other end, the sound of thumping and hurried voices on the other end speaking as Hakuno pulled away from him. 

“We’ll be there in a bit,” Caster told her, hanging up. 

“We should hurry to Uruk,” Hakuno told him. 

“I am in no hurry.” 

“We said we’d-“

“I said we would be there, but I did not say how soon.” He moved his hands along her person, pulling her back against him properly. “Someone informed my assistant that I was sleeping with her, without the added benefits.” 

“I am.” 

He made a sound, moving his lips along the back of her neck. She was still so warm from his embrace, so open to his touch. 

“Gilgamesh, your people need you right now and your assistant sounded exhausted.” 

“I’m exhausted.” 

She turned in his arms, frowning at him. “She hasn’t slept all night, Gil. She needs someone there to help her.” 

“I will check on her-“

“We.” She shook her head. “We will check on her. It’ll be easier if we both go. I don’t really know anyone but Enkidu here and I’d rather stay close to you for now. I don’t want Siduri to end up passing out or anything.” 

There was no good way to take her. Through the gates and onto his desk like the tablets and scrolls would mean her going without air for a moment. He’d never tried that with a living creature before. Going through the rayshift would mean getting someone to man the controls. They’d ask questions. 

Enkidu wouldn’t help. 

“It’ll be fine,” she told him. “You can send me ahead if you’d like.” 

Oh…

He nodded, sitting up as her words sparked the idea. She’d have to go alone to Uruk. He’d have his master send him to Uruk shortly afterwards, complaining that he had things to oversee. Hakuno could simply wait for his arrival and indulge in some of the atmosphere. 

“Gilgamesh?” 

“Are you sure that you will be alright?” 

“I’ve survived without you,” she pointed out, grinning. “Let me go worry about Siduri and you can let your master know that you’re coming to help. We’ll take care of things and then come straight back.” 

They wouldn’t come straight back. 

Archer and the others would notice her upon her return, but having her in Uruk was fine. 

“We will need to have you dressed appropriately,” Caster relented. 

“Fine,” she climbed out of the bed and his arms, standing up and grinning. “I’ve seen your sense of taste. Dress me as you like.” 

A dangerous statement to make, he thought silently, knowing exactly what would suit her. The oils for her hair and the white fabric dropped down from the gates, his smile was missed as she simply turned and began to strip for him. 

Her attitude wilted at the lack of coverage, her entire back exposed to him in the new outfit. The skirts of the fabrics hung low, teasing him with those hips as he went about fixing her hair for Uruk. The oils would at least keep the bugs at bay as they got closer to the evening, protecting her hair from the heat and the sunlight as well. 

Then, of course, he had to have his indulgences. 

He was a king, after all. 

“If you put any more jewelry on me, the people will have the wrong idea,” Hakuno told him, leaning her head back as he draped another necklace around her neck. The bracelets on her wrists clinked against one another as she tried to cover her chest a little more. Failing, he noted, since the fabric left no opportunity for that. 

“Your ears are not pierced.” 

“No, they are not. I don’t have anything pierced,” she told him. 

That’d be fixed. 

It needed to be, since he knew exactly which adornments in his treasury would suit the plain-faced woman. 

“I don’t really need all this,” Hakuno argued. “You’re getting carried away.” 

“I am doing what is necessary,” he replied, stopping her complaints as he took her to the mirror. “You are lacking in a couple things that I would like to see though.” 

“Oh?” 

“The first,” he let the gates open, a set of earrings coming into hand, “is a set of holes here so that I can finish what I have started. You look much more suited to your station with me with these here.” 

Her face was warming. She was being modest, the minx. 

“The other thing I would like to see,” he purred, “and these will come much more slowly, are symbols.” 

“Symbols?” 

“Much like the ones on my shoulder, but I think a red ink would suit you better. Something similar to Archer’s would be interesting.” As much as he disliked the man, the thought of Hakuno bearing those symbols was alluring. Along with that, they would at least provide some protections in case of old magic. That was why his Archer self possessed them to begin with. His fingers moved along her waist, mana running along her skin to at least let him see what it might look like. 

She looked majestic, someone far, far more suited to his side than he had anticipated. Seeing the markings along her skin made her look like she belonged in his ziggurat, belonged to him. 

“Do the symbols mean anything?” 

“They could, depending on how they are done,” Caster told her. 

“Could we increase my mana that way?” 

Ah, a sensible request, coming from someone whose mana was weaker. Allowing her to increase her mana would mean being able to have her as a possible master. 

“The process for both of these things will hurt, I won’t lie to you.” Caster looked at her in the mirror. “The process for the markings in particular will be extremely painful, but the outcome will mean far more.” 

“That’s fine.” 

“Are you sure?” 

Hakuno nodded at him, keeping her gaze locked on his in the mirror. “I’m sure. Do whatever you think is best, Gilgamesh.” 

Do whatever he thought was best. 

He was doing whatever suited his fancy quite enough was it were. Hakuno’s hand wrapped around his, her movements quick as he whisked her off towards the rayshift room. The back routes again. He turned corners at the sight of people, avoiding Iskander and his younger self on the way. 

The room itself was empty at the moment, although a cup of coffee said that Da Vinci was no doubt going to return in a few minutes. 

“Alright.” Caster motioned her towards the door. “I will prepare the rayshift and you need to stand in there. Uruk will be extremely hot at this time, but the palace knows to expect you.” 

He removed his turban, handing it to her. 

“They’ll know my turban on sight. Ask for Siduri and she will take care of you until I get there.” 

“Okay.” 

She hurried away from him, the symbols on her person gone now. Such space for opportunity, oh but he’d enjoy adorning her in many things when he arrived in Uruk. 

For now though…

He modified the singularity shifting, selecting home and the palace in particular. She would only need to walk in. 

His treasure vanished before his eyes, waving at him as she vanished. 

“I’m telling you, Archer, I’m not going to-“ Da Vinci froze as she saw him at the controls. “…Caster. What are you doing here?” 

Archer was standing next to her, crossing his arms as he looked over at him. 

“I was awaiting someone to send me to Uruk.” He moved away from the controls, motioning at the other room. “I have set things in place. My assistant-“

“You fool!” Archer snarled, “I need those controls returned to their proper place. I need to find my master!” The woman beside him was already growling, her eyes drifting over to him. Hands moving to her hips, she turned away and glared at Archer. 

“Archer! I have scanned and memorized those controls. I have scrubbed that entire area for any sign of a master. There’s nothing,” she told him, glaring at him. “Absolutely nothing.” 

“I found-“

“You found a shop. A great shop, I’m sure. I’m glad someone appreciates good coffee and Sumerian, but-“

The man’s eyes were glued to him, gaze narrowing. 

“Caster.” 

“Hmm?” 

“You went to a coffee place when you left us.” Archer narrowed his gaze. “What place did you go to?” 

“You expect me to remember the hovel I was forced to endure while you and Enkidu did sweet nothings in Master’s presence? Truly?” 

“Do not avoid the topic, Caster. Did you see her?” 

“See who?” 

The man glared at him a moment before turning back to Da Vinci. “I need you to return me to that area once more. I must go searching for myself to be sure. Your computers and petty scans would not be able to necessarily find her. She is not human, you see. She is created by a computer program and I allowed her to escape.” 

Interesting. 

“Archer,” Da Vinci glared at him further. “I’m not going to do it.” 

“I need to get to Uruk,” Caster reminded them. 

“You and your damned kingdom are nothing more than a universe in parallel. They will not help me find my Hakuno. Do not waste my time!” Archer glared at the woman. “Take me back!” 

“No!” 

“Do not test me, Mongrel!” 

“ **SILENCE!** ” 

His voice reverberated off the walls with how loud he was. His arms crossed as he looked between the two. 

“I need to get to Uruk. Siduri requires my assistance and you are both in my way.” 

“No one cares about Siduri right now,” Archer spat. “There is someone more valuable out there who needs to be found. Da Vinci, you have heard from the others. The servants are in agreement for those who have met her. Unanimously. Take me back-“

“Archer!” 

Caster groaned, hearing Gudako yell now. He was going to need medicine for this. The lot of them were noisy, temperamental, and in his way. Hakuno was probably already being taken to have a meal and be indulged. 

“We have gone through this before and I think you should understand why going after someone who has been alone for ages is not a good idea.” Gudako shook her head. “She vanished. Dantes and I went to look around. Her apartment was empty. Her shop was abandoned. People couldn’t even recall her name. We had to do digging yesterday evening to find anything.” 

So his efforts had been moderately successful. 

“She is close,” Archer argued. 

“Please,” Gudako held up a hand. “I know how you feel. I felt that way when we lost…” She hesitated, shaking her head, “but we can’t dwell on those lost, Archer. She’s gone.” 

“She’s. Not. Gone!” The man was boring a hole into the woman with his temper, his expression darker than Caster had ever seen it before. “You have done this before, woman. Soothing the losses over, baiting me with my friend and entertaining mongrels. But no more. What is mine is out there, determined, defying the odds, _waiting_ ,” he seemed especially pleased with that last part. “I am going to find her.” 

Gudako frowned a little more, “I need you focused, Archer.” She looked around at them all, shaking her head more. “I need you all focused in on what we have to do right now. There are signs that the singularity is changing. We may have to return to Shinjuku after it changes It may shift to another time and-.” 

“It can’t change!” 

“Archer.” 

He snarled, looking over at him. “Caster, you have been bonding with Enkidu. Agree with me on this. We must investigate-“

“Our master has investigated,” Caster pointed out. “The woman may very well have escaped the singularity, somehow.” 

Da Vinci snorted. “I doubt that.” 

“Caster,” Archer moved closer to him, those red eyes glued to his person. “Could you sense anything? Mana? A master nearby? Unregistered magic? Anything that would give evidence to a master being loose in the area?” 

“The snowstorm made it hard to sense anything.” 

True. No doubt it had made things more difficult in a variety of different ways. Archer had not wanted to hear that though. The hope was draining from his eyes as he turned away from him. 

“A grand caster, indeed. What kind of grand caster misses the sight of something so valuable.” 

“The same king who misses seeing her after disappearing from her side and abandoning her there.” 

The man paused, his eyes drifting back. 

“Excuse me?” 

His voice was low, the other two women both freezing at the implications that such a voice meant. He could see the man’s hands shaking, his snarl far more intense than it had been before. 

“You did abandon her, after all, didn’t you, Archer? You took Vimana with you.” 

The man paused, gaze flying back to him. “Who said that? Who mentioned anything about Vimana?” 

Damn. 

The others were confused, having never heard the word before. Another sign he’d messed up.

The man was closing in on him, but Gudako held up a hand between them. 

“Archer! I command you to shut up, leave this room, go back to your room, and not leave until I say otherwise!” 

The man spat at the ground, giving him a look before he turned and left. 

“Geez, he’s pissed.” Gudako murmured as the door slammed violently shut. “He’s going to be unstable for a while. What’s the singularity like, Da Vinci?” 

“The alters have been unwilling to comment. I think they may have something to do with the place,” Da Vinci replied. “I’ll send you to Shinjuku later.” 

Gudako nodded, but her attention went up to him. 

“Did you have to piss him off, Caster?” 

“He was irritable.” 

“You didn’t help at all.” Gudako crossed her arms. “How the hell did you know that he had left the woman there anyway? He was pissed off about that in particular. I don’t remember him saying he recognized the place either. He got lost a half dozen times, according to Enkidu.” 

“Why am I being interrogated, Gudako? I am here to be rayshifted to my people, not listen to you ask me questions about my Archer self. If you would like answers, you have already relegated him to a room. He may slaughter you upon the doorstep though.” 

“I’m just asking!” 

“And I am waiting, my assistant suffering from a lack of rest, for you all to decide when it is convenient for you to send me to Uruk. It is insulting, mind you, to have to request things a second time. I already informed you that I am not here to help you. I am here for myself.” 

“Geez, Caster.” Gudako groaned. “Come at least talk to him with me. I don’t understand your Archer self!” 

“You do not understand much.” 

“I am being attacked right now,” Gudako complained, looking to Da Vinci. That open gaze flew back to him. “You know my command spells work on you too, right?” 

“Threats are a sign of weakness.” 

“I don’t- Agh!” She did a circle, running her hands through her hair as she huffed. “I don’t mean to be mean! I just want to bond with you and your archer self!” 

“Bonding is of no interest. I have things to do and my time is being wasted further.” 

“Why don’t I go to Uruk with you?” Gudako leaned forward a little, grinning. “I could see Siduri again and we could bring Merlin. Merlin was-“

“A pest who insisted upon sticking his nose into everything.” Although he had been quite entertaining. Caster lifted his nose to the woman. “You have attempted to help me before. I do recall the field you set ablaze and how my singularity was ended.” 

She clapped her hands together, making a distracting noise. “Okay… so there was that… but Siduri and I are good. We’re golden.” 

“I think not.” 

“Caster, please!” 

“I am waiting.” He crossed his arms. 

“Let me go with you.” 

“No.” 

“Take Merlin then!” 

“No.” 

Gudako made a loud whining sound again. “PLEASE! JUST- TAKE ARCHER THEN! AND ENKIDU!” 

“I will accept Enkidu.” 

“There is no way in hell that Enkidu will be able to leave without Archer.” 

She was correct in that thinking. The being would not part from his needier self. The pity party seldom left before the show was over. 

“Then I am not taking either,” he told her simply. 

Gudako held up her hand and he wrinkled his nose. Again with this unspoken threat. Things must have been tense with the other servants. What she needed was moral support, someone who was a servant who could make sense and lead her in the direction she needed to be taking. 

What needed to happen was taking Archer, not Edmond, through the steps of investigating after Hakuno. They should have looked into the security to notice that no items were carried down when she vanished. They should have looked into how long the coffee shop had been closed and discerned that she must have found out about them somehow. From there, getting the servants good at sensing mana, such as Enkidu and Merlin, would be wise. They could work like bloodhounds to sense that she had only gone to where they had rayshifted. 

That was being logical. 

That was what his mind went to in order to outdo his own handiwork. 

There’d been a thread left behind, leading straight back to Chaldea. 

Caster didn’t say any of that though. He didn’t provide what she needed because he had no intention of allowing her what she needed. She would not appreciate another master in Chaldea, not after she had lost her precious friend and felt the sting of betrayal. Not after she had almost lost her pseudo-servant. 

No, she’d be skeptical and untrusting. 

Her refusal to allow much in the way of investigating until the other servants had chimed in for an investigation was telling in and of itself. 

“Caster…” 

“If you are going to command me in that manner, then burn me.” 

Gudako gaped at him. 

He raised a brow, crossing his arms and waiting for the demands. He could feel the mood in the room dropping, a quick look to Da Vinci killing her words before she could dare to speak them. 

“It is a simple task, is it not? Did you not do so with a handful of other servants? I have no interest in being commanded to do this and that by you. I have no interest in being the one who wipes the behind of my archer self and blows his nose over his mistakes and lamentations. I am the king of Uruk, not a toy, master of Chaldea. You saw no use to use me until I complained. You saw no use to use Archer until he complained. You possess enough servants yet you so eagerly strive for more.” 

“Caster…”

“I will only say this once more, Gudako. My assistant is exhausted and my people are in need of my presence. I have altered the controls in this room. Send. Me. To. Uruk. Either through burning me or through the rayshift.” 

“You’re being dramatic,” Gudako told him softly. “I respect you and Archer-“

“I do not wish to hear it. You are a mother with too many children at this time, Gudako. You know nothing of ruling and what your people need is to be ruled over, commanded.” 

“How about this,” Gudako offered. “I’ll release you from our contract with one another and you can see to Uruk. If you still feel like this after the week is over, then I’ll leave you be. If not, then I’ll welcome you back- BUT! I will want your help. You handled the Casters when they were being rebellious and you handle Merlin. I really need your help, Caster.” 

He waited, refusing to speak. 

“…With a command spell, I release you from your contract with me, Caster Gilgamesh…” 

She was upset. 

He wanted to have the strength to care, but a thought was bubbling to mind at her words. He could contract to Hakuno. A weaker master at the moment, but he had already built intentions to rectify that issue. He could spend the week bolstering her mana, claiming her as his own, enjoying Uruk and his people. 

Gudako held open the door to the rayshift room and shook her head. “Like I said, I’ll give you a week to think about things and then I’ll come to visit. I’ll bring Enkidu and Merlin with me to visit too. They’ll probably want to say hello to your assistant and some of the people.” 

“Thank you.” 

She nodded at his head pat, turning away as Da Vinci began to tell him that she would handle the controls. 

He could see the woman talking to one another. He could hear the shifting of the mechanical parts of the room, the sweeping sound of the blades trying to keep the room from overheating beginning to turn. Slowly, everything melted away, the world around him changing once again. The temperature around him rose, the sun beginning to beat down upon catching him in its sights. The golden buildings began to rise up around him, a grand staircase appearing before his feet, leading up to the most beautiful sight in all of the universe. 

Uruk’s breathtaking palace. 

He waited for the sounds of the rayshift to disappear and stepped forward. 

He was free. 


	7. Command Spells

It was almost a giddy feeling.

As soon as the word entered his mind, he could think of no better term: Free. 

Gudako had been an interesting master, effective in her own manners, but she had become jaded. Her ruling over her servants had become too personal with some and too overly formal with others. She did not trust in the way she used to. She cried when she thought no other was looking. 

He made it to the top of the stairs and was motioned into the palace, the guards nodding to him. 

As they should, he thought quietly, passing through the corridors. 

From the vantage point of the sunlight, the time of the people visiting was over. Siduri would have been taking the tablets and scribes’ notes to his office to ensure their completion before they came to him. She would have been telling him to finish the work from the previous day had it not been completed. 

Even with his work done, she’d be in there now, if he had to guess. 

“Gil,” a voice whispered loudly. 

He paused, taking a step back and noting the woman in the library. 

Ah, but didn’t the sunlight just cradle the brunette so nicely, giving her a halo as she looked over at him. On her lap, Siduri was already fast asleep, her face still bearing her veil as Hakuno kept a stand and the tablets closeby. 

“She is asleep?” 

“She was already halfway gone when I got in here,” Hakuno confessed. “I would have been in your office, but it was rather dusty in there and Siduri needed to stretch out. I had the guards bring the tablets in here.” 

There weren’t many in here. 

“I have written notes on most already and left them in your office,” Hakuno stated, grinning. “You’ll be happy to note that I’m almost done with these as well. I told your head of the guards to visit me at the chimes of the next hour to retrieve the rest.” 

“Should I be preparing a room for you then, Queen Hakuno?” 

She snorted at him. “It’s nothing like that. I just know that you had to talk to your master and get things arranged so you could come here. I’m sure she’s not too happy to lose you for the moment.” 

“She was… more understanding in the end.” 

Hakuno sighed, nodding. “I’m glad. I don’t want to get in the way of you both.” 

Caster moved to the plush seating, lifting Siduri and settling next to Hakuno so that the woman was draped over both their laps. 

“I was given a proposal as well.” 

“Should I congratulate you?” 

He pinched her side, scowling. “That was not what I meant and you know that.” 

“It was funny.” 

“It was not funny and you tell poor jokes.” 

“What was her proposal, if not to ask for your hand and offer to dump perfume on you.” 

He’d get onto her about knowing marriage ceremonies for his people later. That was a bit too descriptive to be pure coincidence. “Gudako offered to allow you to be my master.” 

“She did?” 

He nodded. She had, in a manner of speaking, left him open to the opportunity. Whether he was inferring a bit more than what was there was besides the point. “Naturally, I would understand if you are hesitant. It is asking a great deal of you, to become my master.” 

“I am not that strong of a master. If you ever see Archer, he could tell you. We had to deal a lot with my mana failing us.” 

“Mana can be increased. We’ve discussed this.” 

“I’ll drool on your pillows,” she warned. 

Was she being- He pinched at her cheek, scowling more at her nonsense. “You are not funny, Hakuno. You need to cease this! Your king has offered to make himself your servant to fight alongside and you are making heinous jokes about non-existent drool.” 

“Sorry, sorry!” She laughed a little, pulling his hand away from her face and kissing it softly. Those dark eyes looked up at him as she kept it close. “I would love to be your master, Gilgamesh, but only if it is alright with you.” 

Alright with him. She wasn’t listening to him very well. 

He would have to work on that. So much to do with her. 

“Do you know how to make a contract?” 

The words left her lips easily, quickly. He replaced his turban back upon her head as she spoke the ancient words. He would have to get her a turban of her own. Or perhaps her own veil. It would be interesting to experiment with what would suit her fair features best. 

“I accept your contract,” Caster murmured, leaning in close. He could see the command spells form on her hand, the contract now set in stone between them. 

“There we go.” 

“My command spells suit you.” He stroked that hand with his own, marveling at the red markings that lay there. “I think the markings we adorn your body with should be the same color.” 

“If they’ll help my mana, then that’s fine. I don’t want to make you have to think of how to compensate for me.” 

Absolutely everything he could ever want was already laid out before him. He’d increase that mana. That wasn’t a problem. He’d enjoy getting her indoctrinated in the world around her at the moment. It’d be so simple now. 

Gods, but it was so simple now. 

Caster laughed, unable to help himself now. 

“You laugh, but you had a real problem with my mana not doing enough,” Hakuno muttered. “You’ve got your work cut out for you. I’m average at best.” 

“I am a caster, Hakuno. Do you think I mind assisting my master in improving her mana output and building her to a new level of power and strength that she has never thought possible.” Her eyes were glued to him, watching as he loomed over her. “Watch your servant well and continue to gaze upon me with this look on your face right here…”

This look that said that she’d do any and everything for him, the one that said that she adored him; he’d not seen anything like it in a long time. Not since Enkidu had first become his friend. That was what had drawn him in when he had stood in her shop. She’d looked at him and the simple pleasure of his presence had been written upon her face. She’d welcomed him in, shown him her devotion and trust. She’d taken him to her home and she’d worried over him, indulged him. 

The soft sound of her laugh had simply been a balm to the nonsense he’d been dealing with. 

“Gilgamesh…” 

She was already so taken with him. There was more of a partnership with her. What Mash had been with Gudako, she was with him. He could have asked her to lay in his bed and she’d do it. He could ask her to traverse the universe with him-

Ah, but a version of him had and she’d gone with him. Happily and eagerly, she’d gazed upon many splendors at his side. 

“Gilgamesh,” she said again, in that soft voice of hers. 

Her hand was on his face. No doubt he’d softened her right up to him with such promises. Easy promises to achieve, he thought to himself. He covered her hand with his own, closing his eyes and chuckling softly. 

His master would naturally be smitten upon the first few minutes with him as her servant. Already so eager for his touch and his good graces. 

“Gil, you’re tormenting Siduri like this.” 

He opened his eyes, blinking at the bemused look on Hakuno’s face. She was pulling her hand away, patting Siduri whom, upon awakening, had turned into a blushing and dying mess on their laps. 

“W-W-What is this?!” 

“You fell asleep, Siduri.” Caster rolled his eyes at the woman. “Hakuno was kind enough to bring you here and allow you to rest upon her lap.” 

The woman was already climbing off of them, fixing her robes and veil. Her bowing began immediately, “F-Forgive me, my king. I was awaiting your arrival. I should-“

“Siduri, this is Hakuno. She is my master and will be with us from this day forward,” he introduced. He looked at Hakuno next, “Hakuno, you are already aware of her, but allow me to introduce Siduri. She handles the organizing of my paperwork.” 

“You’re his master? But Gudako-“

“Gudako and I have decided against our contract,” Caster informed her simply, cutting off any discussion on that. “Hakuno is here to ensure that you are not overworked and to see to me.” 

“I understand.” She bowed politely. “Any master of my king is a master of me as well. Please treat me well, Hakuno.” 

“Do you want to rest a little more?” Hakuno moved forward. “If you show me what else is going on, I could-“

“There is no need, Hakuno. My king, since you have returned, I really must be having you work on the paperwork for today. There is a particular case-“

“-Do you mean the situation with the farmer returning again?” Hakuno asked, interrupting her. 

Siduri blinked. “…You were reading the paperwork?” 

Hakuno nodded, turning to him. “He has a son, Gil. That’s why he’s been pushing. His son knows nothing of farming and has been handling the fields. They think the land has grown infertile and request more land in order to be able to make a profit. I recommended a couple priests go out to the fields to investigate the farmland and give us more detail on what the problem is.” 

“He has a son?” 

Siduri and Hakuno both nodded at his question, but his assistant shook her head. “The priests are not necessarily reliable, Hakuno. They will no doubt return to the palace to inform the scribes that this is a curse from Ishtar or something.” 

“I know, but if they believe we trust them, they may become more reliable in the future. I figured we could ask them to come up with more hands-on solutions to the fields problem so that we don’t ‘waste the goddess’ time’ or something like that. They’re well educated on handling these things, aren’t they?” 

Siduri hummed a bit. “They are well versed on handling problems, although they do become quite lazy and refer to the gods rather than take matters into their own hands.” 

“Let’s try,” Hakuno offered. “We can’t take away land from the others and the man is desperate.” 

“What do you think, my king?” Siduri looked over at him. 

“Allow the priests their fun. It may turn beneficial to call upon them in the future. One of Enlil or Nanna’s priests shall suffice.” 

“As you wish, my king.” 

“I looked through the other tablets too,” Hakuno told her. 

“You did?” 

“Gil should be done with his work in maybe an hour or two? I can’t imagine it will take that long.” 

Siduri stared over at him, earning a chuckle. 

They’d never had assistance like this. She had taken the brunt of work when he had been with Enkidu. She’d gotten priests to help for a time, before he had returned and kicked them from his palace, declaring the gods to be useless creatures of pleasure and sin. From there, it had merely been the two of them, usually after she had pushed yet another useless wife back to her homeland or stray woman of Uruk from his bed. 

And now, a woman from his bed had touched their paperwork, made recommendations that were reasonable, made him rest. A woman had come into the palace as his master and had worried over her wellbeing. 

“Please have one of the guards contact me when the paperwork is finished. I shall look through it.” She bowed politely once more. “Excuse me.” 

He grinned, watching the woman hurry towards the doorway and vanish therein. 

She didn’t know what to make of this. 

In her situation, it was a fair reaction to make. She’d never known him to allow a woman to remain in the palace and share their tasks. She’d never known a master that wasn’t showing up with a large team of servants and simply causing mayhem. 

No doubt she’d be asking the guards if Hakuno had brought other servants with her. 

And she’d be more confused, by their response. 

“Is she alright?” 

“She will be fine, Hakuno. Show me the work that you’ve done in my absence.” He pulled her to him now, enjoying the feeling of her in his arms. The turban she had on slipped from her hair, tumbling onto the seat as she hesitated. 

“I don’t know, Gil. She didn’t really seem pleased with me.” 

“She is protective, Hakuno, but she will see reason. You must allow her to have time to adjust to the idea of you in her life.” 

Those eyes drifted over to the door again. “I’ll… I’ll talk with her later. I don’t want to get off on the wrong foot with her.” 

“The paperwork, Hakuno.” 

She nodded, motioning at the work before her. 

There were scribbles on a parchment near them as he began to peruse the work, noting her careful wording. She had stopped at points, leaving gaps where words should have been. The parchment nearby showed the words in her own language. 

Gaps. 

She didn’t fully understand Sumerian, after all. Certain words and phrases that seemed so simple to his mind were missing. He found himself pulling her in, scribbling the words she was looking for and finishing the responses that were required for his people. 

It took more than her estimation, but he had found himself stopping at times, pulling the spare paper over and showing her more of his language. 

“It’s harder to learn this without a translation dictionary nearby and the internet,” she joked. 

“You have me here. I am more than happy to assist you in this matter. What is important is repetition. You should be practicing only Sumerian right now. Even when you are thinking, your mind should be trying to piece together how you should say the words in my language.” 

“I’ve been trying to do that.” 

Had she? 

Caster grinned as he leaned against her, his mind flickering to a rather interesting test he could try. Leaning close, “ki murangen, naga arammu.” 

She spun around, wide eyed and staring at him. Her face was bright scarlet, her person was leaning away from him, as though trying to comprehend what she had heard. 

Another in the doorway stood as transfixed, the guard’s eyes flickering between them before they turned and quickly hurried back the way they had come. 

The timing on his words could have been better. 

“You just… You…” Hakuno shook her head, taking a moment to close her eyes and breathe before she looked at him again. Her face went a deeper red. 

“You know words of affection, but could not think of the word ‘ur’ for city?” 

“A lot of literature that was saved from your time was about love and fighting,” Hakuno argued. 

“And you drifted towards the former.” He leaned back, watching her remain where she was, leaning away from him on his lap. His eyes locked with hers, amusement upturning his lips. Such careful stillness in her. 

She didn’t dare speak, didn’t dare reply to him. 

“You could attempt to tell me it in turn,” he murmured, pulling her slowly closer. “I will not mind hearing it from you, my master. My words were so simple, were they not? A mere ‘I love you, my love,’ and you are a flustered, silent mess in my arms. It makes me wonder what other words of endearment you know.” His smirk increased as he murmured into her ear. “How many times did you imagine me murmuring such things to you, Hakuno? Are you a hopeless romantic? I must confess I do not indulge such things normally… but I could become persuaded, should you give me reason to.” 

“G-Gil, I…” 

“You may confess at any time, my master. You do not need to do it now. Confess to me when your heart cannot bear the poorly guarded secret. Confess when you decide you cannot bear to spend a moment away from me.” 

“You need to finish your work,” Hakuno told him, pulling away and staring over at him. “In case you’ve forgotten, I don’t take pleasure in things like you do.” 

She did. 

Her body on his lap and her face flushed from his words- oh, but she took great pleasure in things. Why deny such facts? What use was there in denying it? 

“You should be honest with yourself,” Caster told her simply, shaking his head and returning her to her position from before. 

He pulled one of the books from nearby onto the table, opening it to the start of a useless tale of the gods and their capabilities. Training, he thought, since she was still learning their language and customs. She read through a chapter before the guards had returned, accepting the work from them and his command for the tablets with Hakuno’s recommendations from his office to be taken to Siduri. 

The sun drifted through the room as he found her reading aloud to him. His eyes slowly closed upon the tales of Ereshkigal, his hands wrapped around the waist of the woman in his arms. He found himself moving, a low murmur coming from nearby before he felt the pillowed lap of the woman beneath his head. 

Such warmth, such quiet. 

There were no scampering children causing him headaches, no obnoxious laughing filling his ears until he wanted to throttle the mongrels. Once more, he was in his own element, the world and all its treasures in the palm of his hand. 

He could already see his own future before him. 

His master, adorned in the loving arts he would decorate her person in, sitting and awaiting him on his throne. His kingdom, as radiant and flourishing as ever before, lying before his gaze as the celebrations of the gods came forth, giving thanks for the rains that filled the rivers and quenched the thirst of his people. He could see his workload depleted for another day, his assistant able to finally be trapped into partaking in the festivities. 

There would be great spoils to Uruk, great treasures being brought into fruition with the city fully repaired and running at its prime once more. The other kingdoms would weep at the kingdom’s immense wealth, no doubt throwing more useless women his direction. 

The liquor would flow from the steps of the ziggurat. 

Gods and goddesses would throw themselves upon the palace floors, earning the mockery of the goddess, Ninsun. 

There would be a great many things he could do from there. 

Meandering into other worlds was possible. The rayshift room and machinery of Chaldea would be so easily replicated. He could alter components to no longer require a person to be manning the machinery, opting instead to have a device to locate them in the other worlds and bring them back to Uruk. 

Either that or he could use Vimana. 

It’d been a long time since he had touched that ship. Its speed was adequate, although Siduri could not so quickly drag him back to their world if she needed them. 

There were things in this world that Hakuno needed to partake in though. 

Drifting along the Euphrates would be one. He could show her what the view of the river was like when the festivals were ongoing. Show her the lights of the palace and the city as he swept her along in the waters. 

The markets were filled with merchants from around the world, all flooding his city to sell their wares and treasures. Spoiling her and finding something that would force her to accept her own pleasure would be fascinating. 

Golds no doubt would at least help with unlocking that part of her. He would have to see what she thought of beasts. 

Lions roamed his palace, as she would come to learn. 

Imagining her indulging and spoiling his pride of lions in the palace was amusing to think about. She would coddle them, murmuring softly about their strength and looks. She’d no doubt toss meats and other treats in their direction, earning their undying loyalty. 

Everything in this land belonged to him. 

Everything. 

From the sight of the rising sun to the pale stream of moonlight that poured onto the city he ruled over. From the assistant that agonized over the details to the woman who barely spoke his language. From the merchants that stepped forth onto his land to the newborn sons who would one day take over for the Uruk citizen they came from. 

The wealth of the world was his, his to own and his to spend as he saw fit. 

No god or goddess could stop him at this point. 

Their attempts were no longer important. 

In this sliver of space and time, the world was now in a new direction. The old gods were waning in their strengths. 

The Chaldeans would leave him alone. 

In a week’s time, when they arrived, he would turn them away. He would watch them come from whence they came and allow them to vanish onto their next endeavor. 

And no more Archer. 

No more other selves to be disgusted with at all. 

His child self and Archer self could simply fade away.


	8. Siduri's Plan

“My king…”

Caster shifted, feeling the body of one of his lions sleeping close at hand. 

“…My king, are you alright?” 

“Siduri, allow me my rest,” he murmured, feeling the lion roll uselessly to lick his face. It seemed the lion itself was tired of his slumber, attempting to awaken him as well. 

“My king, you have slept for three days. I came to inquire if you would like to awaken and-“

“WHAT?!” 

He roared the word, sending the beasts in his bed tumbling to the floor. The blankets flew to the woman, covering her as he looked around. 

He was in his chambers, god, but he had forgotten what his chambers had even looked like. The sunlight was drifting through the eastern side windows, pouring what had to be morning light into the room. His heart was racing, mind screaming as he stumbled from his bed. 

Three days? 

Three entire days of resting. 

He’d wasted one already with work and indulgence. 

Which meant he had three left until the others would come to Uruk. He had three days to ensure-

“My king!” Siduri pressed her hands to him, stopping him from his unsteady attempts at dressing. “My king! Please calm yourself! Hakuno and I have been managing the work! We are fine! Your lady merely wanted to know if you were hungry. She wandered to the kitchens to prepare something for you herself.” 

“She… You’ve both been managing?” 

Siduri nodded, her eyes gleaming in amusement. “She is amusing, my king. You should have seen her panicking over your falling asleep.” 

“Panicking?” 

He was sounding like a damn parrot. 

Siduri laughed softly, shaking her head. “You fell asleep while teaching her and she had thought you had merely decided to nap. However, you did not wake up for the evening meal and she came to find me, having one of the guards carry you because she did not want to leave you alone. Then for two days, she sat at your desk in here and focused on the work that you do, checking on you periodically. Every single time the bells chimed, she came here and felt your forehead or murmured to you. You should have seen her. She even called for one of the doctors to check your health.” 

“Everything is in order then?” 

Siduri nodded. “Yesterday, I pulled her from this room to have her ears pierced. It would seem whomever was caring for her before had not bothered with giving her a piercing to show she was of age. I imagine it was a move made to protect her sweet nature, but it needed corrected.” 

They were of the same mind then, Caster nodded. 

“She is unaccustomed to the adornments as you will see,” Siduri told him. “I had her ears pierced at the temple of Ninsun, since I felt that would be the most appropriate.” 

“In what manner?” 

He hadn’t actually heard Siduri laugh in a long while. The odd sound made him pause further, but she waved him off. “The guards informed me of your words. You need not have to repeat yourself,” Siduri adjusted her veil, motioning him towards the door as she walked away. “As such, I am sure there will be much needing to be done. I’ve handled the proper documents for her, of course. She signed without any arguments.” 

That could mean a handful of things, coming from her. 

“Siduri-“

“She is yours, my king.” The woman smiled, holding her hands behind her back. “She is currently betrothed to you in a vague sense until you decide how you would like to take her. I was not sure if you wanted her as a wife or a consort, so I left the option to you. Hakuno signed while she was working. I have left the tablet in the hands of the guards, in the heart of the treasury here so that no one will tamper with it.” 

Did Hakuno know that she had signed herself and her rights away to him? 

Caster brought his robes into fruition, walking alongside the woman and nodding at her words. By omission or commission, the woman belonged to him. He would treat her as she needed to be treated. 

“I could carry it,” Hakuno told someone, the sound of footsteps approaching as he and Siduri headed for the throne room. “You do not have to assist me with everything, you know.” 

“Hakuno!” Siduri called, the amount of exuberance in her voice almost sending a chill down his spine. This much joy in her voice was unnatural. She kept face, remained cold or vaguely polite. Instead she called forth excitedly, “the king has awakened!” 

The footsteps quickened, a set of blue robes fanning out behind her as the woman rushed around the corner and smiled. 

The sight of the woman in her Sumerian robes was breathtaking. 

Ah, but Siduri had done fine work. 

“Gilgamesh!” 

Bright brown eyes looked up at him in pure joy at his presence, that smile of hers had Siduri covering her veiled face with a hand, taking a step back. As she moved forward, the golden thread upon her robes gleamed in the skylights of the palace, her hair loose and showing off the earrings that had been provided to her. 

“Good morning, Hakuno.” 

“You scared me falling asleep like that,” Hakuno told him, crossing her arms and looking up at him. “The guards and everyone said that you do that from time to time, but I’ve never had you sleep that long before.” 

“It is a habit I do not indulge in often.” 

A gentle nudge met his back, pushing him closer to her. 

“My king,” Siduri murmured. “There are certain practices you must adhere to.” 

She was right about that. The woman before him who bore his command spells was his betrothed. There were requirements for him at this point, things that would be expected of him, unless there was a problem. 

Caster pulled the woman forward, watching the unspoken question come to her eyes as he leaned in and pressed his lips to hers. 

“You are as radiant as the moon today, Hakuno.” 

The questioning look only increased on her face. Siduri moved forward and chuckled lightly. “It’s customary to inform the king that he is as splendid as the sun, my lady.” 

“You are as splendid as the sun, Gilgamesh.” 

The guards were chuckling at her words, their grins as knowing as Siduri’s. The lot of them were no doubt enjoying their teasing her, pulling her from one custom to the next. Naturally, he could think of the embarrassment she must have felt being adorned in robes and being alone in the temple of Ninsun, being told to pray before her ears were pierced. 

Or having the maidens of the temple carefully combing her hair until it shone and curled to their liking. Then set to roam through the entirety of Uruk so that the people would know who was going to be their upcoming royal. 

Hakuno leaned in a little, whispering to him. “I don’t get what they’re doing, but Siduri has been dragging me from one place to another. Your mother’s temple priests are overly giving.” 

“We shall discuss it further in a few minutes,” he replied simply, pressing his lips to her forehead and enjoying the look of her. His eyes drifted to Siduri as he held her to himself. “As usual, you’ve outdone yourself, Siduri.” 

“Thank you, my king.” 

“Have you tried Hakuno’s cooking?” 

“No, my king.” 

Gilgamesh smirked, glancing over to the guards nearby. “Portion part of the meal you hold for my assistant and for the temple of Ninsun as a gift to the goddess. The rest will be taken to the solarium. My lady and I are going to take a moment in the throne room to speak privately.” 

The bows were quick, Siduri herself giving a soft excusal before she went away. 

Alone in mere seconds, but Hakuno looked up at him and shook her head. “They’ve been spoiling me endlessly, Gil. I’ve been dragged to every temple in Uruk to pray and then they left me in Ninsun’s temple and- I mean, it’s huge and the statue of her just towered over me. They did the piercings at the same time and the priests were livid just to have these specifically put in,” Hakuno motioned at the gold and blue earrings that matched the robes. 

“They suit you.” 

“Siduri won’t call me by my name either. She insists on calling me ‘my lady.’” 

He snorted as the woman leaned against him and went on, describing the guards watching after her and the escorts throughout the city. She held her robes so close, her voice soft and rhythmic as she went on and on. It was such a soft voice. 

“And then I have no idea where any of these customs come from that they keep referring to, but I just had to spend twenty minutes this morning praying for you to the gods and praying for the wellbeing of the city. The people are bowing towards me when I see them too.” 

“Hakuno.” Caster motioned her towards the throne room, pulling her along as she looked to him for answers. 

“Don’t tell me I’m being foolish, Gil. I know full well that this treatment can’t be normal.” She let him lead her into the room, leading her up to his throne and settling her where she needed to be. 

The light poured down nicely around her, leaving him with a sight to behold. 

“You worked on my work in my absence,” he began with, watching her nod. 

A sigh of relief escaped her, a smile taking over her features as she took in that statement. “I thought about that, but I wasn’t sure. I guess that must be it. They are excited because I was able to keep up and assist with the work here in Uruk. I’m glad they appreciate it. There’s really no need for all the fanfare though. We’ll have to let them know that the spoiling is unnecess-“

“Hakuno, you need to listen to me for a moment.” He crossed his arms, watching her shift on his throne. 

“What is it?” 

“Do you recall signing a document for Siduri?” 

“I signed a lot of things for Siduri, Gil. I had her translate anything I didn’t understand.” 

“Then you are aware that you signed to entrust yourself to me.” 

“Yes, I’m aware of that. Siduri had to translate that document for me.” Hakuno smiled a little more. “I didn’t quite understand some of the writing on that one and was a little confused, but Siduri let me know that it gave you the rights to be able to protect me in case any kingdoms or foreigners tried to take me. I figured that was a smart thing to sign. I’ve read some of the stories from the people while waiting for you to get up. Allowing you to have rights for my wellbeing just means that I will hold value and won’t end up being killed in my sleep. I’ll have value at least in bartering. That’ll give me time to get away from anyone that attacks or give you time to find me. We’re master and servant, after all.” 

“And do you understand why the document is phrased in the manner that it is phrased in?” 

“What do you mean?” 

She did not understand what that meant. Siduri had been carefully selective, carefully wise in how she presented the document so that Hakuno would happily sign and agree to be his in mind, body, and soul. He had no doubt she had used detailed descriptions such as that as well, knowing what she had of his words to the woman and how Hakuno had been assisting him. 

“Gilgamesh, what do you mean? Why was the document phrased that way?” 

“Hakuno,” he moved closer, a grin he could not help but feel coming to his lips grew as he held her hands in his own. “You agreed to be mine.” 

“Yes, I know.” She nodded, “Yours. In protection and care.” 

“You agreed to be mine as in married to me, my little fool.” He leaned in and murmured into her ear. “My people and my palace are treating you as a woman who has fallen and is devoted eternally to her husband and king. You have signed and prayed yourself to my side for eternity, so that not even the gods themselves can tear you from my arms.” 

She went still before him, gaze drifting up to his as he pulled back. 

“I-I’m…”

“You are mine, Hakuno. Mine in ways that I had not anticipated, although there are no complaints from me. You will dine at my table and sleep in my bed and you will be wholly devoted to me. I do not remember all from that document, although I am sure a copy is lying in my room for my perusal later today.” 

She stared at him, unable to move. “Gil… I don’t know anything about… I mean,” she looked around the room, her face burning as she tried to think. “I didn’t mean to sign that. I thought that was something that was more about if a neighboring country tried to steal me or something. I know I’ve read before that those kinds of things happened during a certain point in time. I had thought…”

“You’re against it?” 

“No! No. I just-“ Hakuno rubbed at her face a little, looking around the room again. “I’m going to need to sit here sometimes.” 

“You will. You will sit on my lap until we perform a ceremony solidifying the union, then you will have your own seat, to my left.” 

She grimaced a little. “Gil, they’re going to expect so many things-“

“You will be fine.” 

“I have mana to increase and Uruk is damaged in places from some battle that happened. The language is still difficult at times and I can’t read everything I see. Gil, I don’t even have that much in the way of clothes in this place.” 

“You will be fine.” 

“What about Chaldea? It is Chaldea, isn’t it?” Hakuno stared up at him. “Gil, what are we going to tell your master? I am sure she didn’t expect this. She might get upset if she finds out that I’ve not only become your master but became your wife.” 

“Consort.” 

“What?” 

Wife didn’t suit her. Too basic, too mundane. The people would hear the word and simply turn away, already anticipating the next wife that would creep into his palace. No doubt she’d be another nameless figure in his walls, adored more but nothing to look at. 

No, Wife would not do. 

“You will be considered my consort. A lesser power to myself, but still considered a voice of authority to Uruk. You will be able to make commands for the city in my absence, although that will not be often.” He’d have to get a diplomat for those tasks. Siduri could no doubt go at times. She and his head of guard would no doubt find enjoyment in stretching their legs and being able to leave the palace to handle foreign affairs. 

“Gilgamesh,” Hakuno looked up at him, shaking her head. “I don’t know if this is a good idea.” 

“It is done, Hakuno. You prayed to Ninsun, did you not?” 

“I did.” 

“And you bear her colors, no doubt going amongst the people like this, didn’t you?” He pulled her into his arms, settling in his proper place. 

“I was dressed like this when I saw the people.” 

“Hakuno, you have already set into motion your acceptance of this role as my consort.” He brushed her hair over her shoulder, turning her face to look at him properly. “My foolish master, you are already mine. Embrace your role, welcome the change. You are in a world and place where you may indulge in your pleasures and remain at my side. How better can you care for me than right here, bound to me as I am bound to you?” 

“You have wives and women-“

“Who do not stay in my palace. The wives partake in losing their innocence to me and returning to their homes. The women much the same.” 

“Gil…”

“Do not shake your head at me,” Gilgamesh leaned in. “It is a natural practice for a king who has no consort. It ensures the search continues, their eyes continuing to roam over choices. A wife is often selected upon a king’s death, should he have had a child with one of them.” 

“What happens to the wives if you find a consort?” 

“They remain in their homes, often married off to another.” 

She nodded, looking at her hands. 

“This does mean that I must go through the wedding ceremony before I can create the markings that I wish to upon your body. It gives me time to think of how I would like to cast this spell upon the ink. However, I think I will speed up the process of our union. It will be wiser to have it soon.” 

Before the others peeked into the singularity or arrived to hear the murmurs. It would have been wiser to simply wait on this whole affair until after the Chaldeans had come and gone, but now Siduri had forced his hand. He would need to quicken the process, rush the people’s preparations. He would need to simply hurry things along until they were wed. From there, he could simply have Hakuno recover from their night of union, leaving him to turn away the Chaldeans. 

“Gil, I won’t have anywhere to go when you get tired of me,” Hakuno murmured. 

He laughed softly, watching her look up at him with such useless words. “Do not insult me with such words, mongrel. I have made my decision and now you have your choice. You may choose to proceed or you may turn and run.” 

“I’m not going to run,” she argued. 

He grinned, speaking up to stop her foolishness. “Then you are going to proceed. You are mine. That is it. We will need to accustom you to telling me what it is that you guard yourself from saying, but that is something that can be practiced, as we will practice increasing your mana. Even under the guise of a caster, I am capable of much.” 

“Siduri should have told me about this when she had me sign that tablet,” Hakuno told him. 

“She did tell you. You heard what you wished to hear.” Her mind had no doubt been preoccupied enough that it had not occurred to her to ask certain questions. 

She felt good this way though, curled up on his lap and leaning against him. Looking out at the room, he could already feel the pleasure of having her there when his people would come in. They’d pay them both tribute, adoring yet another beautiful treasure he possessed. 

“I need to have you eat.” 

“Your understanding was more important,” he told her. 

Her hands pulled at him though, helping him from his throne and leading him towards the doors. “We may need to see if anything is left, the solarium is where your lions rest, isn’t it?” 

“It is. I’m sure they have behaved.” If not, then he would enjoy watching her try to cook while the servants held her robes and pestered her to allow them to do their work. 

The guards bowed as she opened the door though. The woman herself blushed deeply as she held his hand and Caster found himself guiding their group to the solarium. He could feel her hold on him, her gaze no doubt flickering to the men following at their heels. His arm wrapped around her as they made it to the room, his nod stopping the two from entering with them. 

There was no need for the guards at this point. 

No, the lions rolling and lounging upon the floors of the space were enough for now. Their great bodies were stretched out, sunbathing happily in the morning light. Upon hearing the door open, a few rolled over, their mouths opening to show their fangs in a great yawn as they entered. 

“How do I not be eaten?” Hakuno inquired. 

“They’re cats, Hakuno.” He left her in the doorway, moving to ruffle the large cats’ fur as he made his way around them to his meal. 

“Gil, I’ve seen cats. Cats don’t eat people.” 

“They’ve nibbled, but I can’t say that I’ve fed them people.” He felt his amusement grow as Hakuno remained near the doorway. Rather than sitting in one of the seats, he settled on the floor, clicking his tongue for one of the younger beasts to curl up next to him. 

And the smaller cub simply rolled onto her side, exposing her belly and purring loudly for him. 

“Come here, Hakuno.” 

“Gil-“

He looked over at her, keeping a hand outstretched for her. 

Slowly, like the lionesses when they were approaching their rowdy children, she began to come to him. Her eyes drifted over the beasts, trying to make her way over to his side without being noticed. When one would move, her body would still. Her gaze would remain fixed until the lion, lioness, or the cub would simply return to their lounging. 

Gilgamesh had to remind himself that she had never encountered a lion before, at least not one that wasn’t starved and desperate. 

Her small hand made it to his awaiting grip, her body gently coming into his arms as he pulled her into his embrace. He slowly moved her hand to the cub’s head, showing her how to pet them. 

“How did you avoid them in our room?” He murmured. 

“I avoided going near the bed without Siduri with me or one of the guards,” Hakuno told him softly, eyeing the cat as if prepared for them to pounce. 

It wouldn’t do for her to be like this. They were his pets, his entertainment at times of great boredom. For him, they were nothing more than oversized kittens, desperate for his attention and eager to please. He pulled her closer to the cub. 

“Gil-“ 

“You need to get used to them.” 

“Gil, they are not known for being friendly,” she warned, her voice almost breathless as she looked at the beast before her. 

“You have pet her. Surely you realize that this is merely a kitten.” 

“Kittens have parents who are protective,” Hakuno countered. 

The cub looked over at her, leaning up to her face and licking her. Hakuno’s eyes closed, her nose wrinkling a little at the affection. 

“You would think I was dumping a cat in water with this reaction. It is a cat, Hakuno. Pet it, tell it of its worth, and it will simply lay at your feet. The lot of them are too spoiled to eat their king’s woman. Cease this nonsense and enjoy them properly.” 

He pressed her body to the cub before getting up, settling onto the chaise and picking up his coffee. 

The familiar smell of Hakuno’s handiwork met his senses, the wondrous taste of sheer perfection met his lips. 

Below him, he watched as both cat and human remained still, fully bristled as they waited for one another to react. Both were fools. Both were absurd. 

As though what belonged to him would not get along with one another. 

Hakuno looked down at the cub as he enjoyed his morning meal though. Slowly, carefully, she began to stroke the great cat, cooing softly to her. A loud rattling came from the beast, the cat rolled to its side and Hakuno leaned against her a little more, her body easing from its stiff state. 

At the attention the one was receiving, a few of the others moved closer, flopping loudly at her feet and swiping their paws in her direction. 

Hakuno jumped. 

“They are needy,” Gilgamesh told her, smirking as he enjoyed his coffee. “Do not play favorites, Hakuno. They will become competitive and envious of one another.” 

“Gil, there’s too many of them,” she told him, but she turned her attention to the next, attempting to pet two others and finding more coming her way. She opted to coo to them, but that was not enough. Words meant little. Actions, it was actions that made all the difference. 

His betrothed found herself moving slowly through the lot of them, spoiling and stroking them all. Her face and hands were rewarded for her efforts, the beasts moving over one another for more attention. 

“Gil, do they have names?” 

“Yes, they do, but I’m sure that the names would become mixed if I explained them right now.” He picked up his plate, trying the food now. 

As he had expected, she had once more outdone herself, taking his tastebuds and heart by storm. What was such a simple dish had become flavored with something more, becoming as fascinating in its plain appearance as the woman herself. 

He gave a soft sound as he took another bite, watching Hakuno become buried underneath the pride of lions. Her face was being smothered by their attentions now, since she had shown herself to be nothing more than another person who’d spoil them rotten. 

“GIL!” 

“You are fine, Hakuno.” 

What was that taste she had added to this food? Why did this taste so much better than any of the meals he had dined upon in the palace beforehand? At this rate, he would end up no better than Enkidu and that Saber king, sneaking away into his own kitchens to enjoy more of her food. 

“Gil, how do I get them to back down!” Hakuno pushed herself upright, looking over at him for assistance. “There’s far too many of them!” 

It was not a spice. Perhaps it was in the preparation of the food itself. Did she do something in particular to add to the taste? Was there extra egg or something? 

“GILGAMESH!” 

“You are too noisy, Hakuno.” Caster clicked his tongue, patting the seat he was on until the lions dispersed. The woman herself stared over at him, her robes askew. Her scowl almost temptingly cute upon her face. 

“How did you do that?” 

“I told them to do so and they did. If you require something, you must say something.” 

“I asked you for help.” 

“And they are off of you and returning to their languid manners from before. Come here.” He pat the seat again, finding her slowly coming to his side and settling on the edge of the seat. 

After a moment, she leaned against his side. 

A better place for her, he thought. 

“I think I’ve enjoyed enough surprises for one day,” she told him tiredly. 

“You have barely done anything today other than be informed of your own decision to marry me and play with some cats. Open your mouth,” he fed her some of the bread he was eating, watching those lips close around his fingers. She pulled away from him slowly, enjoying the food a moment before she shook her head. 

“They listen to you better than anyone else.” 

“They do. They are my pets.” 

“I would have preferred not to be thrown to the lions, Gil. Next time-“

“Next time, you won’t be foolish enough to believe a room of sunbathing cats are going to eat you. Look at them,” he motioned to the collection. “They are lazy, well fed from the kitchens and now enjoying another day of relaxation. You are more likely to have them roll upon you and coddle you as they were trying to do before than bite you.” 

He fed her another bite of their food, watching her sigh. 

“You should trust me better.” 

“I trust you.” 

“You do, but not quite enough.” He wrapped an arm around her a little more, feeding her another bite and watching those eyes drift up to him. “It is natural, I suppose, being fearful of an upcoming husband. Being tied to a people whom you cannot fully communicate with.” 

“It’s fine, Gil.” 

“Is it?” He paused from his spoiling her, making her regard him alone. “If you find there is any hesitation, you must tell me now. I will not handle a consort who withers so easily.” 

“Are you testing me then?” She frowned at him. “I like breathing, but I’m not going to run away, Gil. I came over to you when you asked, even though these lions could have easily eaten me. I knew they were being friendly there at the end. I know they’re fine now.” 

“Hakuno-“

“Ki murangen.” 

He paused, hearing her admit the words to him. The determined woman looked directly into his eyes and said it proudly. 

“Ki murangen… bellu.” 

“Lord?” he translated, raising a brow. 

“Isn’t that what husbands become when a woman gets married?” 

He turned his attention back to his drink, trying to calm the strange feeling in his person. She was surprising him again, it seemed. There was no doubt in his mind that Hakuno would continue this, making his life and that of the city’s much more interesting. It would be much more entertaining. 

“I plan to marry you in two days’ time,” he told her as he found control of himself. 

“Of course, bellu,” she murmured to him. 

He coughed a bit on his drink. “Siduri will be helping. I imagine there will be a rush of citizens to come to see you, since you will be becoming their queen. You will need to practice your Sumerian with me, so that you don’t misunderstand their words and can respond to them appropriately.” 

“Of course, bellu.” 

There was something wrong with him. He found his face warming further, the woman in his arms smug as she leaned up against his chest. 

“Are you alright, Gil?” 

“I am fine, Hakuno. Your teasing has gone on quite enough.” 

“Who said I was teasing? I am supposed to refer to you as bellu, am I not? Do you prefer arammu?” 

He pressed his lips to hers, lying her back upon the chaise and stealing her breath away. The minx thought to tease him, to make him feel this way. She had the sense to beware of beasts, yet she prodded at him senselessly. 

“Gil,” she whimpered. 

“I am your arammu, am I not?” He leaned his forehead against hers and smirked. “Perhaps I have not shown you enough attention yet, since you do not curl up and purr in my arms like the lions do.” 


	9. Meeting the People

From the solarium, he stole her away to the library again. He teased and harassed her until Siduri returned, shooing him to his throne room to meet with the people and make his announcement. When he returned to find why he had not been followed, he found the two women curled up near the windows, their heads leaning against one another as they poured over a text.

"Little fools," he nudged the two, watching the bleary eyes look up at him. "You are supposed to accompany me." 

A priest from the temple of Ninsun came soon enough, bowing to them as they received him in the throne room. A garment of rich crimson was held out, the man’s words a rush of breathlessness as he described the goddess’ pleasure in their offering. 

Another set of priests came, bowing low as they spoke of preparations for their upcoming visit. The temple of An, the temple of Enlil, the temple of Ereshkigal, the temple of Nanna; the last made their appearance in the form of the priest for Nanna and a priestess from the temple of Ishtar. 

“Naturally, you will wish to pay tribute the night before in the temple of Ishtar,” the woman murmured, eyeing him carefully. 

Caster could see Hakuno seated upon the top stair next to his throne, holding the gift from Ninsun a bit closer at the woman’s purring. 

“Ishtar shall be received as the others are received,” he told the woman simply. 

“Is that wise, my king, after all that has happened? Properly paying your respects would go a long way into the repairing of your wounds that you’ve inflicted upon the sweet and unparalleled beauty that is Ishtar. She is the goddess of so much and is your city’s patron goddess. She pays her respects and admiration for your hard work daily.” 

And she no doubt enjoyed her payment of his treasury as well, he thought to himself. 

“Has she said anything about Enkidu?” 

The priestess paused, glancing over at Hakuno. 

“I’m just wondering, if she wants respect greater than the others, what she has done so far as to repay the king for Enkidu’s loss.” Hakuno scowled at the woman. “It is her fault that they are not here, after all. Enkidu was a being made from clay so they wouldn’t have died otherwise.” 

Siduri was shifting on her feet, her eyes drifting over the room as though to intercept. 

The priestess looked to him. “…Your consort speaks strangely.” 

“I believe she inquired on a valuable point, woman of Ishtar. What does the goddess offer to me in exchange for this extra attention to herself? She did lose me a valuable brother and warrior for Uruk, a city to which she claims to protect and yet set the Bull of Heaven upon.” 

“…This is history. The fact remains that she came when the mighty Tiamat came to destroy our world! Your little woman does not mention that fact.” 

She did not know that fact, he could see. A good fact, since he had died during that time. Ereshkigal’s kindness in giving him Siduri and her assistance with ensuring his people forgot about his death was appreciated. 

“The city is still repairing itself,” Hakuno countered, avoiding the woman’s point. “Ishtar could have offered-“

“She is not a mother to smother her child, little one. She is a goddess. The goddess of war and love and many other things that your mind cannot fathom. She is what beauty means, what true loyalty and partnership represent! You cannot simply bicker on when she comes and when she does not.” The priestess turned to the priest nearby, “we do not command the gods, but the gods command us. The night before the ceremony belongs to Ishtar.” 

“She can enjoy her evening while my king remains with me,” Hakuno replied smoothly, moving a bit closer to him. 

“You would test her patience? Her goodwill that she has formed with our king? It is a tradition, a practice we have never broken.” 

“I think it is up to Gilgamesh whom he would rather spend the evening with. Whether or not we would rather have him in one’s bed or the other is besides the point.” Hakuno nodded at her. “Please give our kindest respects to the goddess on our behalf.” 

She’d made enemies with those words. 

Yet he found himself grinning at her, patting his lap as she glanced his way. The woman moved quietly, still keeping Ninsun’s gift in her arms as she settled upon his lap. 

More priests came from there. Siduri came in behind them. 

The stream of people continued, their formalities being met with a simple nod and response. Their gifts were set upon the bottom stairs. Farmers began to visit, bringing a small bit of their harvests. A colorful array of foods were set upon the stairs, left for the servants to take to wash and leave in the kitchens. 

Sheer numbers alone should have given him warning, but he was still surprised by the head leaning against his chest. Those brown eyes closing as Hakuno fell asleep on his lap. He could feel her chest gently moving as she slept. 

The robes she had been gifted were draped over her by Siduri. The woman began to help direct the flow of people. 

It was unwise to stop so early. 

They all wished to see their queen, to bid them good favor and gift them something for a promising start to the next part of their lives. 

The sound of her voice softly murmuring his name at a point earned a selection of soft prayers of happiness from the people, the whispers of her actions drifting through the entrance. There would be much drinking this evening on his behalf. 

Her face pressing to his chest earned a promise for a proper throne for her from the smithies, their descriptions of a golden seat with adornments earning a simple nod. 

Yes, whatever they felt was best would be fine. 

They were nearing the end of the line as Hakuno slowly awakened once more. Her eyes drifted to him, taking his features in as the afternoon light streamed down behind them. 

“Gilgamesh.” 

Siduri bowed nearby, taking over for the moment in speaking to the people. 

“You’re awake then,” he teased. “You’re not merely dreaming about me once more?” 

“What are-“ She paused at the people speaking nearby, her face paling. “Gil, you let me fall asleep.” 

“They enjoyed watching you rest,” he murmured, laughing softly as he leaned close to her. “Nodding to them would be wise. Wishing them a good harvest is also appropriate, since it is time for some of the earlier crops to be harvested.” 

She nodded towards the people immediately, speaking immediately to their wellbeing. 

Her attention was focused from there, her posture a bit straighter as she tried to remain upright. She nodded to them, hesitating at times before she would say something short. 

There was more she wanted to say. She wanted to be personable with them. 

In response, the people seemed to crowd into the room, their voices raising as they spoke enthusiastically to her. Her attempt to understand the entirety of their words was so obvious, her shortcomings just as obvious to his eyes, although she tried desperately to not show it. 

Siduri had no choice but to speak up at times, ushering them through and luring them away at times. 

The lines continued as the sun set. The fires on the sides of the room lit up, bringing a rich golden color to the walls and casting great shadows behind the pillars in the room. 

“Please be careful on your way home,” Siduri bid the last of the guests, moving to escort them to the guards and out the doors. They could see the doors closing and once more, Gilgamesh found himself alone with his woman in his arms. 

“There’s so many,” Hakuno moaned, leaning back against him. 

“You handled some of their grievances. You should know this.” 

“I didn’t expect them to fill the palace all day,” she told him, lifting her hand from her face. “They just kept coming. I had this fear that we were going to be stuck in here forever, listening to person after person come in to speak to us.” 

“There are more of them, but the people had their trade representatives and group leaders come to meet with us. Heads of families as well.” 

“They’re all looking forward to this.” 

It was natural that they would be, considering all that they had endured and seen during his time. They were aware of his lack of interest in his many wives. The hundreds of them that he had strewn in this world who held no meaning, yet he’d decided on one consort. 

His little consort was looking at the robes that had been draped over her, grinning a little more. “I don’t know who made this, but it’s exactly like yours.” 

“It is a gift from the goddess Ninsun. I’m sure it is meant for you.” 

“From… Is it alright for me to have this?” 

Caster raised a brow. “Do you intend to rebuff her?” 

“Of course not! It’s just…”

“You are being informed of your worth. The blue robes and your new set are obvious symbols of your belonging in this time and at my side. Do not waste my breath any further on this matter.” 

“I’ll have to give your mother something in return,” Hakuno told him. 

The two would end up in a neverending cycle of gifting and receiving, but he avoided saying it aloud. The better she endeared herself, the better things would be. Besides that, he enjoyed the small smile on her lips, her gaze turning to him. 

“Shall we head towards the kitchens?” 

“I think bed sounds a bit better,” Hakuno confessed, moving to stand up. 

It was still so early in the evening though. 

“Come with me,” he bid her, pulling her alongside him through the palace. Her desire for rest was unnecessary right now. There were things to see, a world just at her fingertips that she was missing by merely wishing to go to bed. 

Higher into the palace they went, to the rooms where he normally had run through when he was younger. He knew this route so well, yet it had been so long since he had walked it. His hands pushed the door open, motioning her into the space and across the room to the hanging draperies. 

“What is this?” 

“It is the habit of gods and goddesses to have a view,” he told her, keeping his arm around her waist. “They are arrogant that way. A trait you’ve seen is shared by their priests.” 

“Ishtar’s priestess was annoying, yes.” 

He pushed the fabrics aside and let her step out onto the balcony, gazing down upon the city of splendor and gold. “Behold Uruk at its finest, Hakuno, alight with the flames from a thousand families whom we have cared for and nurtured. In the distance you can see the fields, leading towards Nippur,” he motioned to the moonlit fields off in the distance, the darker looming city in the distance hanging against the dark skies like a mountain. “They are overseen by their patron god, Enlil.” 

Hakuno’s eyes were large though, paying his words no heed as she looked at their own lands. Her hands were once more hugging the red fabric to her chest, the wind blowing her hair over her shoulders as she looked at it all. 

“You may give our land praise. It is a sight second to none.” 

“It’s amazing.” 

It was. Amazing was a poor attempt to describe the world before them right now. Breathtaking would have been more suitable. Perfect, without flaw, a comparison to himself would have been fine. He leaned closer to her as she watched some of the people moving through the streets below. 

“You had gods stay in the room behind us?” 

“Mainly Ninsun.” 

Hakuno smiled over at him. “I want to meet her.” 

“You have spoken to her before.” 

“I know, but that was just- I think it would be nice to actually have a conversation with her.” The woman turned to him, her smile only growing as she gazed up at him. “I’m going to do my best here, Gilgamesh. I don’t know the language well enough to understand everything that was said, but the people seemed to not mind that fact and Siduri has been very helpful to me. Whatever is needed, whatever we have to do, I’m going to give it my best.” 

“You will be fine, you have me with you.” 

She looked back out at the city again. “Was this part of the palace here when you were younger?” 

“Most of the palace was here when I was younger. This was the former room of the king of Uruk.” Before he had decided that it was better lower in the palace, deep within the depths of the palace where he could be closer to his people. 

“Really? So you used to sit up here when you were little?” 

She was hoping for too many things. “I don’t remember much of my childhood, Hakuno. It is a room I have been in when I was little. Other than that, it means little.” 

But Hakuno merely looked around once more, taking it all in again. She moved to sit, patting the bench space next to her. Her body leaned against his again. 

“You were right.” 

“I normally am,” he told her. 

“No, I mean- when we went to the first planet on our adventures outside of the Moon Cell, we went to this planet that had all these different birds and golden buildings. It was great, but this,” she motioned at the city, “this is a lot better. It means more.” 

Her and Archer, she meant. 

Caster leaned against her a little more, watching her follow the paths of the city with her eyes, following the path of the river as it wound through the city. 

“We could spend tomorrow night down by the Euphrates,” Gilgamesh offered. “There are boats we could use to look at the city from another view.” It would be another opportunity to make his claim and to avoid Ishtar. He could build more of his own memories with Hakuno, build up his own importance in her mind. Him, not Archer. 

“We should.” 

A yawn escaped her though, her body pressing against his before he found her lost. Too much in a day, too many people to meet. She had become exhausted from it all. 

This was time he could build his wedding plans and claim her as his consort properly though. It wouldn’t be a bad plan to get started on that work. 

Pulling her into his arms, he turned away from the scene. 

They could view this at any time. If she wanted, they could move their room to this one and indulge in the scenery in the morning. It would mean a bit more walking to get to the throne room and his office, but the view was well worthwhile. 

“My king,” Siduri bowed lightly as he exited the room. 

“What is it?” 

“Nothing of great importance. You informed the people that you wanted your wedding in two days’ time. It is a short timeframe to prepare, but I have begun preparations and the people are quite eager, considering how admiring your queen is.” The woman smiled to him. “Are you going to rest?” 

“I would like to work on some of the preparations myself. There are still things that must be put into order.” Things including informing the temple of Ishtar that he would not be in their attendance tomorrow evening. 

“I see.” Siduri shook her head. “She did well for her first time in a throne room.” 

“She struggled to understand some of the conversation.” 

Siduri nodded. “Hopefully she will understand most of the ceremony. We will need her to be able to repeat many of the phrases and words properly. If not, it may make the priests upset.” 

“She will do fine.” 

“If you insist, but I think tomorrow it would not hurt to have you work with her on the matter. Prepare her a little further for the process. It also does not hurt to see you happy.” 

“Happy?” 

“You smile more with her,” Siduri replied, grinning more. “You should see the way you are with her. The moment she said your name in her sleep, you would have thought someone had informed you that the harvest had doubled for the year or that your paperwork had magically vanished. The people responded as much to your smile as they did to her words.” 

“I need to be informed if there is any sign of the Chaldeans,” Caster warned her. “They are… reluctant about the union. A few of them more than others.” 

“I understand. I shall inform the guards to be wary,” Siduri promised. “Where would you like to begin with the preparations, my king? Flowers? Perfume samples from the people?” 

It was tempting to begin with either of those options, but there were other things first. “Let us begin with planning the procession. I am sure that the square before Ishtar’s temple will be an interesting location. Centralized, a straight shot to the palace.” 

“An immediate afront to the goddess in her own area of the city,” Siduri finished for him. Her smile was darker now. “I shall prepare the guards and a selection of mages to prepare the location.” 

“Thank you, Siduri.” 

“Then we shall look into the aesthetics,” Siduri replied.


	10. Honesty

“Gilgamesh!”

Caster smiled to himself as he found himself turning away from the advisors around him, finding the source of that voice. Her hair in disarray, her robes tussled and wrinkled; Hakuno stormed towards him. 

His poor heart. The thing would never beat normally again with her looking like that. 

“You didn’t come to bed last night,” Hakuno stated, her voice louder than she had no doubt intended. 

“I did not. I did inform you that I would be pushing plans up and ensuring we were wed in two days’ time.” He motioned the advisors away with a hand, having finished with them anyway. Their senseless extra baubles were no longer of interest. 

“You need rest. We could have worked on this together this morning. Has Siduri been up all this time too?” 

She was looking around for his assistant, her frown deepening. 

The amount of concern and admiration that she held for his assistant truly made his admiration for her grow only that much stronger. It was important for a woman at his side to trust his assistant and close confidant. 

“She went to bed before the last chiming of the bells,” Caster soothed, pulling her a little closer. “I sent her off when she began to sway on her feet. I left you to rest so that I could focus on the preparations as well. It is a great deal to plan in a short amount of time. The people were informed so they could begin preparations, the arrangements for the palace and steps have begun now, there’s perfume to decide upon and words that must be decided; I could not include you in everything.” 

“I slept in so much today though. You should get rest tonight at least. We can see the city from the boats after tomorrow or next week.” 

The Chaldeans would come after tomorrow. No doubt, he would spend a good portion of the day trying to get the woman and her team to leave as quickly as he could so he could have this time with Hakuno again. That also meant he needed to be prepared for tomorrow evening. Tiring Hakuno would be a great task, considering the exhaustion from betrothal and introductions had only held her to his bed until the midday chimes. 

“We shall go on the boats this evening,” he promised her. 

“Gil…”

“Do not take a warning tone with me.” He wrapped his arms around her now, forcing her to look at him properly. “I will take you on the boats to see the city tonight. We’ll view the city and enjoy some food from the kitchens. I have heard from Siduri that they feel obligated to attempt to cook in the manner that you do.” 

“My cooking is okay.” 

“Your craft is second to none. Do not diminish it.” He leaned in, “now I believe there is something that you are supposed to tell me in the mornings, my master.” 

“Oh?” 

Caster nodded. “You are as radiant as the moon, naga arammu.” 

Realization hit her face at that, that gaze of hers softening further. “You are as splendid as the sun, my king.” 

Excellent. 

He waved off one of the advisors that was going to comment that the statements were only necessary once, opting to distract her further with her own self-interest in him. His lips moved against hers, his arms wrapping around her body and pulling her up into his arms. 

“So I say that to you every morning?” 

“Every morning upon seeing me,” Caster replied simply. “It is an assurance that we shall remain in good graces with one another. It has to be said with the other person entirely in mind.” 

“I’ll be sure to say it as soon as I wake up next to you tomorrow morning,” his minx replied, her lips pressing to his again. 

“There are things-“

“You have an entire city of people whom you care for. Let them help you too.” 

“Ah, so intimate! Should I be giving you both space to be cute or am I allowed to interrupt?” 

Caster went pale at that voice, the woman in his arms pulling away and returning to her feet so she could hurry over to the speaker. 

Enkidu laughed upon finding her running to them, their arms holding her tightly as they gave a loud sigh. “You make me feel so important, Hakuno. You do know that I am nothing more than a tool at this point, correct? I do not hold the same value that I did before.” 

“You are important to us!” Pulling away from the hug, she shook her head. “You are so important, Enkidu. Where would Caster be without you?” 

Caster would be carrying his woman to their room once again, distracting her for a little while before resuming his tasks for preparations. He’d have been making Siduri rest more, finally able to have an opportunity to relax and assist Hakuno with her Sumerian before the ceremony the following evening. 

“I came to talk to Caster about something important. He will want to hear about this.” 

“Is it something in Chaldea? Are the others alright?” 

Enkidu snickered a little, “you are so worried. You should relax, Hakuno. You haven’t even begun to do much in this place. You act as though you need to fix everything.” 

“I just want to make sure things are alright with Gil’s former master.” 

Enkidu’s gaze flickered to them before dropping to the spells on Hakuno’s hand. Their expression lit up, their smile returning, although not as nicely as before. 

“You became Caster’s master! Your command spells look so nice, Hakuno. Does this mean that you are hoping to adventure with the rest of us while we save humanity?” 

“I… I haven’t thought about that.” Hakuno shook her head. “I got a bit confused about some paperwork Siduri showed me and I’m now getting married to Gil. Then we’re going to be working on increasing my mana so I don’t hinder him.” 

That could have been phrased better. 

“It’ll be nice to be able to assist Chaldea! Your master was nice enough to just let me have Caster and I didn’t even have to ask.” 

The being nodded a moment before holding their stomach. A loud sound escaped them. 

“Hungry?” 

“Shifting requires a lot of work, Hakuno. Maybe if I had some of your butter cake…” 

The woman nodded, pressing her lips to their cheek before heading for the halls. “Make Caster think about going to bed. He hasn’t slept since yesterday and it’s worrying me.” 

“Not to worry, Hakuno!” 

She was gone. 

As was safety. 

“You lied.” 

Caster crossed his arms. “Siduri did have her sign without full awareness-“

“Not about that. That’s… Well, I don’t really mind that.” Enkidu wrinkled his nose. “Gudako did not give you up. She surrendered when you pushed her. She’s been upset for days, Caster. Archer and the others won’t listen. Mash is having a field day trying to keep the knights in line since Archer and Saber have been butting heads.” 

“That has nothing to do-“

“It has everything to do with you!” 

The being moved forward, waving off more of the guards before speaking. “You’re living on borrowed time, my friend. I just came here because Archer is coming.” 

“What do you mean: Archer is coming?” 

Enkidu ran a hand through their hair. “You are not making my life easy. Archer does not believe that you went to a random coffee place and fell asleep in a random woman’s home. He had held onto the container you had given me with coffee and cake in it. It has the same… I don’t know what he said, but it came from her little shop and he knows it. He thinks you know something about where she may have gone so he is trying to get here.” 

“Is he here now?” 

Enkidu shook their head. “But it won’t be long. Archer has gotten very good at getting under Master’s skin and weaseling his way from his room. While he’s commanded to his room now,” they left it at that. He understood. 

Archer would find a way to get around the boundaries that he had been given and come to Uruk. To which, the moment he stepped into the city, he would hear about what was happening and he would be overly eager to simply take back what he believed was his. He’d make an overly dramatic appearance and run them through a gauntlet of nonsense because he wanted Hakuno. 

“Please,” Enkidu tried, closing in on him now. “Don’t drag this out, Caster. It won’t end well. He took everything from her little shop and he has been looking through all of it. He studies her writings that she had in the little notebooks in her office. He made Emiya investigate the equipment that she’d had in her shop. He’s been dragging the others along and it’s getting bad.” 

“He will forget.” 

“Do not be a fool!” Those arms crossed, that gaze darkening. “How will he forget the only master he ever showed true respect to? How do you expect him to forget someone whom you’ve known a week and stand before me now with preparations of binding her to your side happening? He will not forget because you would not forget. You only forget that you are both the same, in the end. The two of you share the same interests, the same vices, the same everything. Do not-“

“Enkidu, I will not give her back. She is not a toy!” 

“Then why do you covet her as one?” Those lifeless eyes looked at him more carefully, their voice softening. “Why do you act as though you are a sibling taking the toy away from another child? He will not forget her. He will not relent. He was shown hope and now he’s got a taste for it.” 

“Enkidu-“

“I like Hakuno too.” 

Caster blinked. 

“The woman is sweet,” the being confessed, brushing their hair back and shaking their head. “She has that same unspoken allure that Shamhat had. She has a very kind soul, although I fear it would become tainted through having to watch too many people die.” 

“Enkidu…”

They shook their head, halting any words. “You have spent time with her. You’ve gotten to know her, both as your master and as someone remarkably precious to you. She must have become important if you are doing all of this, but Caster… She needs to know that he is looking for her. Archer needs to know that she is safe and whole and happy.” 

“Could you-“

“Do not ask me to do this,” Enkidu demanded. “If I went to you after you had lost Siduri for a long time or lost Uruk for a long time, only to tell you that your Archer self had possessed her all that time, you would not appreciate my words.” 

“Hakuno is fine here.” 

“The whole shop’s swallowed into the gates,” Enkidu told him. “Fabrics, menu board, equipment, cups, silverware, accounting books; he took everything in an attempt to have some piece of her back. He threatens Gudako about her forcing him to abandon the master who waited for him. He blames her for making him leave her side, leave someone who was devoted to him.” 

He was fair to make that statement too. 

The attire that she had kept that was his size was no doubt meant for Archer. She’d hoped he would find her, waited with that in mind and built a life to suit what she needed. 

Always waiting. 

“He was gone for three years-“

“He was with Gudako for a time, you know this.” Enkidu crossed their arms. “Stop this. Stop and let him have something, Caster.” 

“Absolutely not.” 

“Then he will come here himself and see what you’ve done. He will be far worse than the bull or Humbaba or any of that.” 

“I can take him.” Caster replied simply. 

“Her mana is not that strong, in comparison to Gudako. You will run out of mana long before he does.” 

That was true, but he was a caster, a mage above the rest. He could assist Hakuno with increasing her mana and becoming-

“He will be here soon.” Enkidu followed after him as Gilgamesh found himself heading to his throne. “Please, Caster. Don’t put me between you both. Don’t put Hakuno through this. Let him have her back.” 

“Hakuno has made her decision.” 

“She hasn’t, not aloud. Not before you and your Archer self. You are not going to win this if you insist upon juggling these situations in the manner that you do.” 

“Enkidu, I’ve not had enough time with her for her to be able to make a full decision. You need to keep Archer away so that I can have time-“

“Ah, yes. Ever wise, my king.” Enkidu moved onto his lap, patting his face and looking around the palace. “I can already see the situation building. You marry Hakuno and have a lovely little wedding where you pour your perfumes and make your claims and the people drown her in flowers and affection. You bring her up here and- Oh? What’s that?” The being’s eyes widened in excitement. “It’s Archer you! He’s standing in the throne room and staring over at you. The look of betrayal and anger on his face clear as can be. And Hakuno, well, she’s so sweet and lovely. She’ll smile brightly to him and hurry to greet him and he’ll rebuff her. Why? Because he’s arrogant and prideful like you are. Which will in turn hurt Hakuno. She cries, he whines. I’ve got an angry Archer with me and you get maybe a week? Two?” 

“He’ll leave.” 

“And Hakuno will be sad that whole time. She’ll try to be a good little queen or wife- whatever you decided is her place.” 

“Consort.” 

Enkidu nodded. “She’ll be a good little queen for you for that time, and then Archer will get vengeful. You know how he gets. He’ll come straight here and they’ll argue until he decides that he needs to outdo you.” 

“He won’t.” 

Those cold, clay hands pat his face. “’He won’t’ you say, but he’ll try. He has history with her, my friend. He has time that you do not have. He worked through all of the troubles that you so eagerly reap the benefits of. You will find your queen gone because Archer will weave a web of words into her head that she will be unable to escape from. ‘Caster did not tell you that I was closeby. He did not let you see me, why is that?’ ‘Hakuno, you may lay in his bed, but I saved you. I was the one who stood at your side.’ You know this, Caster. You know how bad this will get.” 

Lying to Archer wouldn’t help the case either. The man would be uncontrollable. 

“Ah, reason. Look at that face,” Enkidu pat his cheek. “Thank you, my friend. Thank you. Let me call him now. Let me get him to hear her voice and know that she is alright.” 

“He is not to have her as his master.” 

“My friend, I merely ask you end the wars in Chaldea through honesty. What happens from there is not my concern. I wish for everyone’s happiness in the end.” 

“Hakuno is still becoming my consort.” 

“Of course. I look forward to the temple maidens strewn about the city, stealing away men into private rooms and entertaining people with the wines of Ninkasi. I shall enjoy the banquet and drink happily.” The being was already pulling their phone out, finding his friend’s contact as Caster tried to think. 

A loophole, a way to escape the situation. 

Something had to be possible to resolve the problem. 

“Archer!” Enkidu leaned against his lap a little more, listening to the loud growl from the other end of the line. “How are things in your room? Have you been permitted to leave yet? Ah… She is being harsh. I would not have expected her to chain you there.” 

“If he is chained, then there is no need-“

Enkidu pressed their hand to his face, nodding as they listened to Archer. “I wanted to call and let you know that Caster wished to speak of you. You will be happy to hear his words.” 

Damn them. 

“Caster,” the man’s voice rasped over the device. Enkidu wrapped his hand around the phone to get him to hold it.

“What is wrong with you?” Caster demanded. 

“Gudako… is keeping me… contained.” He spat the last of that. “I destroyed the training grounds rayshift room.” 

“Impulsive as usual,” he observed, ignoring the poking from the clay being. “I wanted to inform you that I have located and retrieved Hakuno.” 

“WHAT?” 

He roared the word, making his ears ring as the sounds of chains and something electrical was happening on the other end of the line. The phone was picked up by someone, but he could hear Gilgamesh Archer speaking quietly, somehow getting the phone back to his ear. 

“Where?” 

“She is here with me,” Caster told him. “She has become quite attached to Uruk.” 

“I will retrieve her shortly.” 

“You will do no such thing.” 

“Caster-“

“Hakuno has become my master and has discussed with Siduri having a role in Uruk.” The other end of the line went silent at those words. “I think you understand what I am beginning to say.” 

“You stole her.” 

Caster ran a hand through the being’s hair as Enkidu happily greeted a few of the advisors, his gaze flickered to the windows of the room, watching the plants gently sway in the wind. “Do not treat her as a toy, Archer. She is a woman capable of her own decisions. She is proceeding with the ceremony in two days’ time.” 

Which gave him an extra day to indulge and dote upon her. 

“Caster,” Archer’s voice remained low, even. “Does she know that we are-“

“I informed her when we first met, before she took me to her home.” 

“Her home?” 

“It was quite impressive, much like her coffee shop. She cooks in ways that make the gods weep. Ninsun has already given her blessings to the woman. Siduri is fond of her as well. The lions were ready to adopt her as a part of the pride had I not made them behave.” 

“Let me speak to her.” 

“She is busy,” Caster told him, smirking down to Enkidu. 

“Let. Me. Speak. To. Her.” He punctuated his words, as though he were going to get anywhere with such actions. Caster watched the clay being begin to frown, their hand going for the device. 

“I do not think-“

The brunette was already entering the room as he heard Archer beginning to threaten him. Enkidu was distracted as well, earning a mug and some food as a couple of the kitchen servants carried the food in. The being made a sound, wrapping their arms around her and exalting her. Their lips pressed to hers and Hakuno laughed, shaking her head. 

Those brown eyes turned to him. 

Looking upon her and hearing the Archer threatening what he would say upon seeing her himself, Caster could not help but to smile a bit. 

“Hakuno,” Caster called to her. 

Archer would say too much. 

That was his flaw, an arrogance and self-righteous kick that would surpass his own common sense. As Hakuno approached, Caster found himself getting up to meet her. He made a guttural sound as he kissed her, loud enough for the phone. 

“I was only gone for a moment,” Hakuno told him, rolling her eyes and glancing to the phone. “Who were you talking to?” 

“Archer Gilgamesh,” he told her. “I felt it would be appropriate to inform him about things here since he and I are one in the same. He said he would like to speak with you.” 

She welcomed the phone, holding it to her ear. 

“Archer… I’m fine. I just got up a little while ago and I made… I’ve been here about… maybe a week?” She paused, listening to the other end of the line. “No, of course not. Caster brought me here. He found me in Shinjuku and he and Enkidu have been- Yes, Enkidu knows about me.” 

The good nature was gone as she listened to the other end of the line. 

“What is happening to you? Caster and I have been fine. We’ve… Archer, who is that?” She frowned for a moment. “We’ve been-Archer, stop insulting your Caster self.. I’m telling you that I… Who is Mash?” She looked at him a moment before handing him the phone. 

“Is there a problem?” 

“Archer’s being an idiot. Let me know when he wants to talk without a woman in his room and wants to say something other than he hates you.” She shook her head, turning away from him. 

“Hakuno.” 

She paused, finding him leaning in as he held the phone to his ear. Taking his time with her, he slowly, deeply claimed her. His lips pulled back from hers and he murmured to her again, listening to the breath intake on the other end of Enkidu’s phone. 

“Don’t make him more upset,” Hakuno warned him, but her mood had buoyed. She turned and headed over to Enkidu’s side again. Her mug was soon in hand as she smiled and began to chatter away. 

She began to talk about their wedding of all things to the being, encouraging the being as Enkidu offered to remain for the ceremony. 

“You are worse than our child self and the useless goddess,” Archer seethed. 

“It is not my words that harmed her, Archer.” Caster moved to accept a mug of Hakuno’s fine morning drink, sipping at it lightly. “I believe you were the one who wanted to play her to an end. Did I not warn you that she is not a toy? There is no need for this tugging in one direction or another.” 

“Does Gudako know about her? You have taken her from me and made our friend involved.” 

“She does not, nor do I particularly care at this time. I am becoming married to my master, Archer. She pleases the people in ways that none of the others who have passed through these doors have managed. Enkidu and the lions are fond of her, as is Siduri.” 

“You played to your end, Caster. However, I imagine she thinks of me when she stands next to you.” The smirk coming to the man’s face could be heard. “Ah, but you know that, don’t you? You sense it and I bet it pisses you off. Always second in the end. Not strong enough in power to be first. Even with a woman.” 

“Do you believe that? She begs to me for my help on matters of spells and power. She crawls into our bed so nicely at night. I find her becoming more and more enamored with me by the day. The mage king of great strengths, the Gilgamesh that dotes upon her, since her Archer could not manage that. You helped her with her magic in no manner at all, Archer. You actually made her nervous about it, almost ashamed.” He forced himself to chuckle. “I particularly love the look in her eyes when she gazed upon the city at night last evening. I believe she told me that whatever I needed, she would do her best. Does that not sound so immensely beautiful to you?” 

He hung up, leaving the man to enjoy his mood. 

“How is our Archer friend?” Enkidu asked as he joined the duo nearby. 

Hakuno looked over at them and shook her head. “He’s being an idiot, was trying to tell me that Caster is useless and a liar. He has someone named Mash and Da Vinci in his room too. I don’t think anyone needs to think too hard about the strange slapping sound happening in his room.” 

Caster sipped a bit more of his drink and smiled at his good fortune. 

His clay friend. 

His soon to be queen consort. 

Archer away, upset and no doubt sulking away at being called out for his vices. This was how he was to be a servant. He was meant to have his place, his master at his side and seeing to his trials as he saw to hers. And, naturally- 

There were no problems for Hakuno if she were here with him. 


	11. Temple Visits

Siduri found them in the early afternoon.

Workload accomplished, curled up in the gardens behind the throne room. Hakuno was wearing his turban again, feeding him grapes as Enkidu described the Bull of Heaven to her. The being’s movements more than anything were adding to the story. Their face was alight, their descriptions a bit more vivid than necessary. 

“-So I grabbed the Bull’s manhood,” Enkidu told her, grinning broadly, “and these are the most foul smelling-“

“Everyone.” Siduri bowed their way, drawing the other two’s attention to herself. “I would hate to interrupt the fun, but it is getting close to temple visits. If you would like to have the wedding tomorrow, then I would suggest that you prepare for visiting and paying respects.” 

“She’s right.” Caster sat up, accepting the last of the grapes from his master before turning to Enkidu. “I imagine you may have to return to Chaldea?” 

“I should…” The being hummed a bit, looking around at the flowers. “Although, it wouldn’t hurt to see the area again. I miss it here.” 

Shamhat had passed on to another kingdom, but there were other temple maidens. They seemed fond of Hakuno enough. The being’s desire to remain in the palace a while longer only spoke towards his rightness in this. 

He was the true king, after all. 

“Do you know anything about what I have to do for this, Enkidu?” Hakuno asked them. 

“Normally, the night before is about separation. The king remains with a goddess in order to see if he succumbs to temptation and the queen remains in the palace, alone.” 

“I don’t have to worry about temptation?” 

“No, not particularly,” Enkidu grinned. “You chose Gil, we’re all pretty sure you’ve lost sense entirely and won’t change your mind.” 

Hakuno shook her head, “Fine. What goddess- Wait, for Gil staying with a goddess, you don’t mean-“

“We will visit and nothing more.” Gilgamesh straighten his robes, offering a hand to help the woman to her feet. “Ishtar will not have me staying with her tonight.” 

“It’s bad luck.” 

He threw a look the being’s way, “Rain is bad luck.” 

“Yes, but she’s the patron goddess… I don’t like it either,” Enkidu argued, holding up their hands. “I’m pointing out that you’re supposed to. I was asked.” 

“What will the people think if you don’t?” 

Those brown eyes were on him again, her frown plaguing him. 

They would think that he was worried about jealousy between his queen and the goddess. They would assume that the other wives needed to die in order for her to remain comfortable. They would assume there was a darker nature to their upcoming queen and there would be certain restrictions put into place in case she acted on that nature. 

“Gil?” 

Enkidu moved forward, shaking their head. “You just need to stay inside the doors, my friend. A few hours and you can come straight back to the palace. Otherwise, you make Hakuno look bad.” 

“Could I do anything to help, Enkidu?” 

The woman was so concerned over this. 

“You and I can stay here together,” Enkidu told her. “So long as Gil knows I’m with you, I doubt he will have any trouble. We can go down to the temple in the morning and pick him up.” 

Siduri leaned close to him, nudging his arm as Caster watched the two. “I will inquire with the temple priests about a marker or talisman for your night.” 

“I don’t care for this,” Caster murmured to her. 

“I know, my king. It is merely formality.” 

The goddess had not been keen on kings prior though. The kings that had come before him had merely napped in the temple for the night and returned the next morning, settling back into their seat and waiting for the festivities to begin. His prior wives had been a pain, making him remain in the temple for an hour or two in the name of the patron goddess. 

As wives, he had been afforded shorter time. 

But Hakuno’s position meant the full cycle of the moon across the heavens. He would need to enter the temple by sunset and only depart once the moon had made its departure. 

“Come on, Hakuno.” Enkidu pulled her along, grabbing his hand as they passed. “There is a lot to be done. The temple visits are exciting. Lots of maidens to speak to, lots of offerings to receive. The gods and goddesses are overly formal and boring, but their gifts can be nice.” 

The visits were supposed to remain as that though- Visits. 

He watched Hakuno put on the veil over her face, his turban being returned promptly before he found himself pulling her along, down the stairs of the palace and towards the city itself. 

To all the damned gods of this city. 

As was practice and was within rights, he needed to see to each and every one of them before the sun set. Not typically a task that would be difficult, but they had procrastinated. 

Early afternoon turned into a slowly encroaching nightfall. 

He rushed her through the minor temples, with their long lectures and their endless discussions about things needing work. Their gifts were meager, a drink for them both that they needed to finish or a trinket that appeared last minute. One priest in particular moved to touch Hakuno, earning a swift strike from the clay being nearby. 

Caster distracted Hakuno with the glass bottles hanging nearby before Enkidu ‘helped the priest excuse himself’. 

They moved on to more important gods. Hakuno’s hand drifted over Ninsun’s temple as they left. 

Her eyes soon enough drifted up to the dilapidated outer walls of the temple before them and nodded. “I know about this god, at least. Enki made Enkidu.” 

And the Archer class was made up of Archers. 

“We should hurry, Hakuno,” Caster reminded her. 

“Sorry, I just- We’re technically going to meet with Enkidu’s father figure. That’s kind of interesting to me. It’s like, what do I say? Thank you? Why didn’t you protect them better? Do you love the clay as much as we do?” 

“I normally tell him that he’s getting wrinkled,” Enkidu replied, shrugging. “You’re just seeing priests though. Gods don’t really feel the need to make themselves seen unless they want something. Seeing a god or a goddess is a punishment more than anything, Hakuno.” 

“Even Ninsun?” 

They both balked, avoiding that answer. 

Especially Ninsun. 

The palace was too big, the floors were too wide, the effort to walk was too great. Where was food? Where was wine? Why did the priests and temple maidens complain so much? Where were any handsome men? Why was the world so hot? Why was her drink cold? 

The world was a terrible place in the eyes of a god. 

Enki’s temple was quiet though. The priests chattered amongst themselves near the altar as they made their way passed the pews and Hakuno took in the sight of the writing along the temple walls. 

The hooded figure sitting on the altar motioned them in as the priests dispersed. 

Shit. 

“I will… I’ll wait outside, I think,” Enkidu murmured. 

“Sit and be silent.” 

The being was sitting in a pew so quickly that Hakuno’s expression went from fascination with the building to a frown. 

“Enkidu can wait outside.” 

Caster winced at her remark. 

“She is unwise to the presence of gods, is she not, King Gilgamesh?” 

“She is young, Enki. She has also never seen a god before. At least, not one that I know of.” Enkidu had mentioned Karna so it was possible she had met him, in some capacity. 

The god pulled their hood down, the mask firmly in place over his features. “How fascinating. Then I must be the first to meet your acquaintance. I had assumed that the goddess Ninsun would have made her presence known.” 

Caster gave the god a shrug. 

“Hakuno, is it?” The god moved forward, body moving in such a careful manner. As though made of cogs and machinery rather than a body of divinity. His head tilted to the side as he walked around them. “You are not a human.” 

“I was created by the Moon Cell.” 

“Moon Cell?” 

Hakuno shook her head. “A computer program that was located on the moon. Humanity in my time was wiped out and the Moon Cell was the replacement for mankind.” 

“Materials?” 

“Hmm?” 

The god pulled her arm into their own, looking over her carefully. “What materials are you composed of?” 

“Flesh and blood…” Hakuno looked over at him. 

It was Enki. 

What else was there to say on the matter? The god would tinker and create things all the time. He took great pride in interfering with the work of some other gods, creating offspring when bored and spurring chaos in his wake. 

“And you do magic?” 

“Magecraft.” 

The god nodded. 

“Do you… do you take off the mask? It is a bit hard to read your expressions with it-“

“Hakuno is meaning to say she is happy for your good humors and is pleased that you wished to meet her in person. We have a great many temples to still visit.” Caster interrupted, holding a hand over the woman’s mouth. 

“She was inquiring about my mask, unless you wish to say something… Caster.” The god pulled at the strings of their wooden mask, pulling it from his face. The stitched up and carefully molded face looked back. 

It was better than usual, but-

“You made yourself a bit more like Enkidu,” Hakuno observed. “I think you look good without the mask on. It is a pleasure to meet you, Enki. Enkidu has been a wonderful friend to Gilgamesh and a greater friend to me. Thank you for their creation and your decision to allow them to be a servant.” 

The god paused, their eyes flickering to him once more before settling on her. 

“Enkidu was killed from my inaction.” 

“And they are here again, thank you.” 

“…They were created to punish the king for his arrogance.” 

Hakuno’s relieved smile was bolder now. “I want to be the first to thank you for that. He can still be immensely arrogant, but Caster is wonderful.” 

“You realize that it is not in my capacity to be kind and sweet like your precious king. Tonight he will remain in the temple of Ishtar as she attempts in every manner possible to steal him from your arms. She has enlisted quite a bit of effort on this, saying her vessel knows of you.” 

“That doesn’t have anything to do with you and I. Thank you for Enkidu.” 

Enki returned his mask to his face, turning away. 

“King,” he told him. “I do not know what god has blessed you with such fortune. I do not know how you have come to earn a luck of such grandeur, but I will ask that you allow the girl to serve in my temple if you are unsuccessful in staving off the goddess. I would not want a small fire such as her to be extinguished.” 

“Can you help him then?” 

Enkidu covered their face, gesturing wildly for her to stop. 

Enki glanced back at her. “You would ask a god such as I for assistance?” 

“The goddess is enlisting help,” Hakuno countered, stepping forward. He could sense the tension building, his eyes drifting to the windows. 

They still needed to visit the temples of Enlil, Nanna, and Ishtar. 

And Ereshkigal, now that he was thinking of that square. 

The god tapped their chin, turning. 

“I have heard a rumor from a certain eager goddess,” Enki began. 

Those were words that were never a good sign. Whatever he wanted, whatever he was thinking of requesting, they would turn it down. There were manners that he could avoid the goddess for the evening. He could summon things. He could use his magic. He could have Hakuno use a command spell to force him to press against the doors for the night. She could make him incapable of functioning properly for the evening. 

He wouldn’t let her sign away-

“I heard you made a cake so strange and wonderful that the goddess Ninsun wept over how long your presence took to arrive at the palace. I heard she wounded herself to rush the process of gifting a set of robes to you.” 

“I could make an offering for you tomorrow of food,” Hakuno promised. 

Caster looked over at Enkidu, exchanging a confused glance. 

“Excellent.” Enki nodded to the woman. “Wait here a moment. I shall grab what you need.” 

“Hakuno,” Caster murmured. 

“Not now, Gil.” 

“Hakuno, there are certain people we do not ask for help.” 

She waved her hand dismissively, accepting the necklace from the god as he returned. 

“Place this around your king’s neck before he enters the temple tonight. It shall keep Ishtar at bay. She will be a bit… disgusted with his appearance. She won’t want to necessarily touch him with this on.” 

“Thank you,” Hakuno replied simply. She bowed deeply. “Thank you so much, Enki. For Enkidu and for this.” 

“I will expect my offering.” 

“I will bring it before I get Gilgamesh, I promise.” 

The smile that was thrown the god’s way made him pause, his mask being adjusted a moment before he waved them towards the door. 

“Do not be late to the other temples. There is a wind blowing this way.” 

Caster pulled Hakuno along, feeling her reaching up and wrapping the necklace around his neck before they left. 

The thing burned. 

“Do not take it off,” Enki warned. “I cannot help you then.” 

He could not help him in general, not like this. 

The temple of Enlil was quiet. The temple of Ereshkigal quieter yet. The sun was waning as they climbed the stairs to Nanna. 

And then, there was Ishtar. 

“We made it,” Hakuno pointed out, watching the sun still trying to set. “We just need to go visit Ishtar and then Enkidu and I will come back in the morning to get you and give Enki his offering.” 

“You are more positive about this than anyone.” 

“You’ll be fine. Enki helped with that.” The woman smiled up at him. “You’ve survived worse than this. I’ll come as quickly as possible too.” 

She’d try to come as quickly as possible. 

Somehow, glancing around the empty main room of the temple, he had the feeling things would not go as smoothly as he wished. 

“The goddess would like to request that you simply pray and go… except the king,” a hooded woman declared, standing before the statue of Ishtar. 

It seemed the goddess was making her appearance quite sooner than expected. 

Hakuno moved first, kneeling and praying quietly as Caster stood behind her. A typical prayer was enough. She didn’t destroy the city. He was pleased with that. His woman’s prayer was longer though. Hakuno’s eyes remained closed for several minutes, making him survey the room and glance over to Enkidu. 

They weren’t pleased with this either. 

It was too quiet, too calm. 

The goddess of war and love was not about to have a temple that was deathly quiet. The room had far more fabrics and cushions than normal as well, covering the various pews that led to the altar and hiding the other rooms from view. 

A light incense was burning somewhere not far from them. 

“Gilgamesh,” Hakuno looked over at him, hesitating now. Her eyes drifted to the woman still standing before the statue, her frown deepening a moment before she motioned him close. 

“What is it?” 

Something slipped into his pocket. 

“If you need me or Enkidu, please remember that you can call us forth.” Hakuno looked up at him, shaking her head. “I am your master, but you’re my king.” 

“I can handle a bratty little goddess.” 

“I know.” 

Caster held her close, glancing to Enkidu. 

It was time. He needed to let her go back to the palace and he needed to begin this trial. A few hours and she would be as good as his. There would be no one to argue his claims. Temptation itself will have failed. 

“Ki murangen,” Hakuno murmured. 

“Ki murangen,” Caster replied simply. “Sleep well with my pride tonight, Hakuno.” 

“Come on, Hakuno.” Enkidu nudged her lightly, pulling her to her feet and carefully wrapping an arm around her shoulders. As they turned, they hesitated a moment. 

“What is it?” 

“Did you calm Archer?” 

“Archer is aware that Hakuno is alive and that he has upset her. He was being held by Mash and Da Vinci when I spoke to him.” 

Why were they bringing the archer up now? 

Enkidu nodded to him. “We will see you in the morning, Caster. Remember not to take off what was given to you.” 

There was no need for this talk. 

Hakuno’s gaze flickered back to him though, her body being herded from the temple as the sun finally sank below the horizon. The two were out the doors, they descended the stairs. He could see the palace beginning to become illuminated as the guards lit the torches. 

It would seem the boat ride in the Euphrates would simply have to wait. 

“I have to confess,” the woman’s voice declared behind him, “that I had hoped it would be Archer doing this. You and I do have unfinished business with one another though.” 

“I thought your attempts at remaining anonymous were almost impressive,” Caster told her, turning slightly. “Only the hopeful and the naïve would possibly believe you were not the goddess, Ishtar.” 

Ishtar lowered her hood, shrugging lightly as the doors and windows around them slammed shut. Those red eyes focused on him as she stepped around her altar. “You have become engaged again. To a human at that. Don’t you tire of such things? You could have enjoyed far better women if you had simply given in to the inevitable.” 

“I’m planning to claim her in front of your temple tomorrow,” Caster boasted, settling onto one of the pews. “Won’t it be interesting to let both you and the father you went to cry to look upon us as I perform the ceremony?” 

“Are you sure you want to piss off the patron goddess of your city?” 

“I’ll take my chances.” 

A set of chains descended. That gaze darkening at the goddess stepped forward. 

“I believe there are a handful of insults that you have thrown my way that I would like to repay you for. Shall we begin with the comments as to my loyalty or the comments about me personally?” 

Loyalty was a personal matter. 

Useless goddess.


	12. Archer Arrives

You will all pay for this.”

Archer looked around at them all once the phone went dead, his mind reeling. All too happy Caster, upset Hakuno, his friend in the midst of all of this with not telling him when they had known. 

His master thought he was being selfish. Him! As though she were not lying beside a lying bastardization of himself. Caster was enjoying the full benefits of his master, who, if Emiya’s estimations were correct, had become talented in handling food. Jekyll had taken a look at the account books, noting the high end risk taking and commending her talents for somehow overcoming any obstacles. Short end loans that paid off. Festival booth purchases that ended up with high in payoffs. 

His master had always been determined, always been someone to overcome the odds. 

He could feel the chains that had been left behind by Enkidu being tightened a bit as Da Vinci sat nearby. 

They’d all decided that he’d lost it. They’d chained him up, shielded themselves under Mash’s shield, and refused to allow him a word in. The phone call, only because it displayed Enkidu’s name, had been given to him. 

And then when he’d raged, they’d shocked him. 

Tesla’s idea, since the man was testing electric currents. 

Mash hovered around his contractor as Gudako moved closer. The useless redhead shook her head at him, crossing her arms. 

“Release me.” 

“Stop trying to shoot us with the gates.” 

Archer rolled his eyes, watching her hesitate. Mash was raising her weapon, prepared to shield her master and attack him once again. Either that, or she was prepared to stop him from attempting to break the chains again or cut his own arm. 

She’d stopped him before, when he had heard Hakuno speaking to him. 

Insolently speaking to him, he corrected. 

“We are going to stay right here until you calm down. We can talk rationally. You and I, we get along for the most part. We both like Enkidu. We both dislike Ishtar, you more but that’s fine.” Gudako motioned between them. “Trust me, if Enkidu and Da Vinci hadn’t recommended it, we’d be sitting on your bed and talking again.” 

“I need to go.” 

His voice was softer as he closed his eyes. 

What he needed to do right now was sway his contractor and the others to relax and release him. He needed to be charming, be persuasive. If he did, then the woman and the others would release him and he could find Hakuno. 

Calm was not an easy state of being though. 

“Gilgamesh-“

“Master,” the word felt thick on his tongue, uncomfortable. 

“Just calm down for a while and let’s think about this rationally.” Gudako moved to pull a chair closer. “You’re already calming. Clearly, there was something to Tesla’s work. Let’s start with what you were talking to Caster about.” 

He couldn’t be honest about that. 

Not that his master would be against Hakuno. If anything, she would probably adore the other master. Hakuno loved being around other people, meeting people, especially mages. He had watched her enjoy the company of various habitants of planets, exchanging pleasantries and basking in the marvels of their worlds. 

“Caster has something you were going to get,” Gudako nudged, leaning in a little more. 

“He has… lion kittens.” 

“Lion kittens?” 

Archer nodded. 

It was a lie. In the grand scheme of things, informing her of the truth would mean informing the others. Caster had known somehow that the others would want to share her. They would want to rekindle relationships and bond as they had before. Nero, Tamamo, and Altera especially. 

The clever bastard had used Enkidu to get her to Uruk. 

“So you got all out of control just now for-“

“He named one after my former master,” Archer growled. 

“…I don’t understand the significance, but-“

“I need to go to Babylonia, Gudako.” Archer leaned down as much as the chains would allow, trying to regain that eye contact with the woman. He needed that closeness for this. “Caster and Enkidu are there, partaking in grooming and removing the excrement from their bodies.” 

“And you want to be there for that?” 

She stared at him hard, making him chuckle. He locked eyes finally, allowing himself to think of how great it would be to be away from this for a time and back with his master. 

“You have never bonded through struggle, have you? The elation that they feel upon being cleaned and fed, learning that you are someone whom they can trust and value; there is nothing like it, contractor.” 

“You used to call me master.” 

He had. 

He would not make that mistake again. 

“Allow me to go to Uruk.” 

“You’ll get into fights with Caster. I know that you will.” Gudako shook her head at him, refusing him, as though that would make any difference. One way or another, he would get his way. 

“Gudako…”

He purred to her, admiring her good work at this. He found himself slowly becoming loosened, since Da Vinci and Mash sensed the docile nature. They handed him a towel, allowing him to wipe the sweat from his brow and allowing him something to drink. 

But his focus was on calming and taming his contractor. Never again would she be allowed to do that to him. Never again would he be trapped when his master was waiting for him, wrongfully upset with him when she should have been outraged by Caster. 

“Drink with me.” 

He poured a glass, watching Gudako grin and accept it eagerly. 

She drained the cup as he sipped his wine. 

He poured another. 

Those cheeks flushed to the color of her hair. Her body leaned against his own, her words a bit slurred after a time as she told him how strange it was to care about lions so much. 

“You’re upset about the master. Then you’re upset about kittens.” She hiccupped. “What doesn’t bother you about your caster self? He’s actually a great person. When he isn’t mean and demanding… and when he isn’t so worried about his assistant… do you think they’re a thing?” 

“I think he’d rather sleep with Enki himself,” Archer replied. “Or simply die again.” 

The woman laughed, chattering on. 

On and on and on; she chattered away and joked about the other servants as she drank. The little fool dared him into cards, earning herself a rosier complexion as the time began to turn. 

There was not a great length of time, but this time gave him the opportunity to think. 

Caster had made a wise and intelligent move on letting him simply speak to Hakuno while his temper was flared. He’d known that he would say something he shouldn’t have. What’s more, sharing his personality and looked to an extent, the Caster would easily be able to woo and tame his little master to his aims. He’d taken great pleasure in no doubt calming and comforting her. 

Which mean that he was differentiating himself. He was no doubt starting to build up his own reputation in the woman’s eyes. 

Therefore, the moment he saw Hakuno, he would have to be calm. 

He would have to try to find something to distract himself with. He’d have to remind himself that Hakuno was seeing him as the antagonist. Foolishly, she was being taught to think of him as someone who was no longer interested or had contented himself to Gudako. 

“Archer…” Gudako swayed against him, eyes closing. “I think I drank a bit much.” 

He’d agree, since she’d drained three bottles of liquor from his gates. 

“Rest, Gudako,” he urged. He pushed her back against the bed. 

She rolled onto her side, pulling the blankets up around her and snuggling up to his pillows. As he watched, she buried her face within the mass of plush furs and lush fabrics, giving a soft murmur of appreciation. 

If something could be said about Gudako, it was that she knew how to take pleasure in things. 

He had enjoyed pushing to teach Hakuno that though. It was something he would need to be resuming when he got the opportunity. Her plain face and her long dark hair would once more grace his bed, reminding him that imperfection had its place, in Hakuno sized doses. 

With that in mind, he abandoned Gudako. 

His movements through the hall were quick, his armor coming into fruition as he stormed through the halls. A few servants rushed from his path, panicking, but he had no time for them. By the time they would find him, he’d already be gone. 

The rayshift for singularities awaited him. The control panels gleamed and shone before him. They were set to that freezing land where Hakuno had been found. 

Now they needed to be set to where she was currently. 

“Oi!” 

Gilgamesh could only smile at that angered tone nearby, glancing over his shoulder as Cu Chulainn lancer threw the door to the control room open and glared at him. “I don’t know what kind of shit you and your Caster self are doing, but you’re supposed to be cleaning the fucking dishes when you’re done! A couple servants said they saw you sitting in the kitchens before the mass of random dishes appeared!” 

“Mongrel, you’re sending me to Babylon.” 

Lancer leaned against the wall, snorting. “So you can get out of dishes? Fuck no.” 

“Lancer-“

“Don’t take that tone with me, you shit.” Lancer waved a rag at him, glaring harder. “You know that red archer’s been on my case about the fucking things? Do the dishes, then I’ll send you.” 

“It may have been caster’s fault.” 

“Same difference.” 

Damn him. 

There was no time for this. He really needed to be gone already. There was too much to do. There was no time to waste. 

He could feel his adrenaline practically singing to him to get going. He could feel himself becoming irritated. He was so close to having his Hakuno back. He was just short of being able to have his master back with him. She was almost returned to his side. 

“Archer-“

“You are trusting that faker in saying that I would bother with cooking?” Archer leaned back a little, raising a brow. “Me? Why would I bother to cook something when there is a group within these walls that will make feasts at the mere wave of our master’s finger? You have seen them. The faker especially. They bake and cook for gods only know how long.” 

“…You think Emiya did it?” Lancer glanced towards the door. 

“Who better to clean your messes than a mutt who is stuck assisting you after a fight?” Gilgamesh Archer leaned against the table nearby. “But then, you don’t seem to be able to make such understandings on your own. Such a shame.” 

“That fucking bastard!” 

“The control panels,” Archer motioned. “I will provide you with his weaknesses in exchange.” 

“You’ve got ideas?” 

He had plenty of them, but first he needed to get to Uruk. 

Lancer moved to the controls, pulling out the manual nearby and beginning to set things into place. Such a loyal hound, he did not question his place or for what reasons he was wanting to return to his time. He merely busied himself with getting things into place. 

“There.” 

“Do yourself a favor and inquire with Ereshkigal what she would think if the Archer was interested in her.” Her sister was a better target, but Ereshkigal would at least enjoy the company. He owed her in the end, for releasing the damn caster’s assistant back into Uruk. Ereshkigal had not been eager to let the paperwork-devoted woman go. 

Not that Caster had questioned Ereshkigal’s agreement and good manners. 

Not that anyone had so much as looked his way when the woman had mentioned that he had been involved in the dealings. 

There was a lack of appreciation for him since that damned caster had come into the picture. The moody, temperamental caster took great pleasure in being reserved and calculating. He took great joy in being the insufferable piece of shit that he was. 

Taking Hakuno was going too far. 

“Thanks, you shit.” Cu replied, smirking. “Get the fuck in there so I can go kill Emiya.” 

“Hide the body in Spartacus’s room. Perhaps no one will look for it there.” 

He earned a laugh from the mongrel. 

The world vanished within the next few minutes. 

The afternoon sun was raised overhead, birds flying over the treetops as Archer looked around. He was on the side of the city where they had gone about building trees for shade. A few civilians were lounging or kissing beneath the treetops, hiding away from the heat as they enjoyed their time with one another. As he passed, he could hear rumblings. 

His armor disintegrated for a cloak. 

“The king is so enamored with his little queen,” one of the people murmured. 

“Indeed, it is good. Soon we shall have a prince or princess roaming the streets and getting up to trouble. I am sure that the goddess Ninsun will be pleased with this change of events. I’m sure she had become lonely waiting for something to happen.” 

Probably, but he said nothing, carrying on further. 

“The queen is so shy,” a vendor told their customers. “I saw her myself. She told me that my fruits were handsome.” 

She had probably mixed words. Her Sumerian was probably still in progress. 

“She murmurs the king’s name in her sleep,” a young maiden cooed to her father. “You should have heard it. She leaned against him and murmured the name loud enough that we could all hear it. And then his face,” the woman swooned. 

Enamored, but she was thinking of him. 

There was no doubt in his mind that Hakuno was still thinking of him. She was still caught up in the memories of their time together. Caster was a fool to think otherwise. Hakuno would be wishing to return to his side. She would be wanting to travel and see the world. 

Caster was a fool to think anything otherwise. The blatant truth of the matter was written for all the world to see. 

“Her robes were a gift from the gods themselves.” 

“She possesses a power, I sense it,” an old woman whispered. “She will either bring great hope or great plagues upon this land.” 

Ah, the hecklers. He had almost forgot his doom-obsessed elders that lurked within the shadows. 

But the palace stood before him soon enough, wiping away all other thought. He could see the great décor that had been adorned over the building, the flowers and vines that led the path up to the doors of the throne room marked that the ceremony to come would be taking place amongst the people. 

A bold mood to be sure. 

He moved around the building to the gardens, weaving his way around the guards and using his mana to dematerialize to walk through the doors. He moved through the halls, taking in any changes that he could find. 

It didn’t seem that much had changed. 

“Your highness!” 

Archer paused, allowing himself to fully come into view as someone called out to him. 

The dematerializing must not have been as effective as he had thought. 

“King Gilgamesh!” Siduri panted, gaping at him in horror. “Wh-what are you doing here? Where is Hakuno? You should be visiting the temples and ensuring that the gods bless the union. You know it is customary!” 

The temples? “Then I need to spend the evening in Ishtar’s temple.” 

She nodded. “You will need to.” 

Archer turned away from her, “Caster and I are both here, Siduri. My other self is escorting Hakuno through the temples and is no doubt going to be trapped with Ishtar.” 

“Oh, bless Ninsun.” 

“Hmm?” 

Siduri smiled a little. “You are my king and your wisdom is infinite, but Hakuno needs protection. I fear what Ishtar will do since Hakuno told the maidens that Ishtar was no better than her. She insulted the goddess by claiming that Gilgamesh could decide himself what he would do with his nights.” 

“She has not changed at all.” 

“If you will allow,” Siduri motioned him along, “I will escort you to the bedroom of the gods. I believe Hakuno was quite fascinated by it, since Caster ended up spending a great deal of time with her there.” 

So she had taken pleasure in something at last? 

Views. 

Ah, but if she was interested in the architecture of the world outside that window, he was more than happy to assist her in quenching that thirst for knowledge. He had designed many of the neighborhoods towards the outskirts of the city, redesigning several of the closer places so that there was continuity. She could merely eat from his hands and from his mouth, filling her mind and emotions with the sight of him and the words from his lips. 

“Lead me,” he demanded of Siduri. 

“As you wish, my Archer king,” the woman bowed. “Anything for the king who saved me from death herself.” 


	13. Awaited Return of the King of Heroes

“I don’t like this,” Hakuno murmured to the clay being, glancing down at the temple of Ishtar again. They were barely at the top of the stairs now, her mind debating on whether or not she should interrupt things. Caster had stayed up all night the night before. He’d barely slept today.

If he grew too tired or he got into a situation where he needed his wits. 

“You can’t go back to him,” Enkidu murmured. “You’ll ruin the whole purpose of this. You gave him the phone I had, didn’t you?” 

“I did.” 

Enkidu had slipped it into her pocket when they had been in the temple of Ereshkigal, earning berries and other foods from the priestess there. 

Still, she didn’t feel quite right. Caster needed help. He needed something more than he had and she couldn’t stop the feeling from nagging at her. 

“You have the guards and Siduri here,” Enkidu pointed out. “If you really wanted, I could go and intervene if necessary.” 

“Please!” Hakuno looked up at them and grinned. “Let me make something for Enki that you can take to his temple and then you can go straight to Ishtar’s to look after him. I’ll meet you both in the morning.” 

The being snorted, motioning her into the palace and letting her lead the way to the kitchens. 

Everyone had gone to bed, no doubt eager for the morning and the festivities. There were not even servants scurrying about at this time. The kitchens themselves were without companionship as well. 

Hakuno made something simple, handing the cooling food to the clay being and ushering them off. 

“I will see you at first light.” 

“You will!” Hakuno motioned them away. 

She watched them move, running down the stairs and passed the buildings, crossing over a couple streets to head to Enki’s temple first. Their green hair whipped into the building as she felt a presence forming at her side. 

The golden dust brought back so many memories, she thought as his armor glinted in the light of the torches. 

“It is a good view, isn’t it?” 

“Archer.” 

The golden king glanced over her way, fully encased in his own golden armor. Those red eyes drifted over her for a moment before he snorted, turning his attention to the world before them again. “You’ve become entangled in Caster’s version of my kingdom.” 

“I have.” 

It was nice. 

She’d let go of everything, throwing herself into the new world and everything around it. She’d said yes when hesitation hung within her, watched the tired version of the king become prideful and smug like his archer self. She’d laughed with Siduri about his childish late nights and refusal to rest, teased the guards for their errand running when the messenger servants bribed them; a whole world had opened up to her here. 

“Gudako did not surrender Caster,” Archer informed her, glancing in her direction. “Caster demanded to be let go.” 

“Hopefully, he was not too cruel about it.” 

“Gudako did not know that you had been taken to Uruk. She didn’t know that you were in Shinjuku.” 

“Caster’s stuck in the temple of Ishtar tonight,” Hakuno told him. “He can’t tell her now.” 

Archer snorted. “The fool.” 

“He cares.” 

Archer turned to her, scowling. “Is that what this is about, Hakuno? I am forced away from you and you wish for someone who shows concern?” 

“I would have waited for Nero or Tamamo if that was what I wanted,” Hakuno felt the wind kick up and motioned the king to follow her. “Don’t insult me, Gil.” She began to walk, knowing full well that he would follow. Through the hallways and passed the guards, towards where the solarium was. 

She was rather fond of that room. 

“You sleep next to him,” Archer growled. 

“He’s engaged to me. Of course I sleep next to him, but the lions take up most of the space.” At least, they had last night. 

A fine gold powder drifted passed her peripheral before she felt an arm wrap around her waist, turning her to look up at him. Those red eyes were looking over her, narrowing on the earrings. He scowled further. 

“Where were they done?” 

“The temple of Ninsun,” Hakuno replied. 

“…They were a good decision,” he murmured. 

It was too strange to hear the ire leaving the king’s voice, his attention still far too strong. Hakuno closed her eyes, leaning forward. 

Thank god she’d made the food for Enki already. 

“I waited,” Hakuno pointed out. “I opened that shop of mine every day for over three years, Gil. I did my best to learn Sumerian and I kept the place that you had found for us.” 

“It was empty when I saw it.” 

“Caster must have emptied my home. He and Enkidu brought me to Chaldea and then Siduri was exhausted. She was already asleep when I arrived and the guards led me to her.” 

“She is useless.” 

“She’s been helping me learn.” 

“Are you wanting to learn more then? We could travel once again.” 

For once, she wasn’t fully positive on what he was thinking. Had she not been on the Moon Cell and to all those planets with him, she would have thought that perhaps he was grasping for reasons to climb into her life or reasons to get after her. She hadn’t expected him to show at all, not with how he had yelled at her over the phone, insulting his caster self to such extremes. 

Yet he stood there, scowling but even-tempered. He stood before her offering what he had offered before. 

They couldn’t though. 

Not for lack of interest or lack of trying. She’d tried to get his command spells back when she had used the last one up. 

Her hand had remained horribly bare and his mood had remained foul. 

That was, until he had been gone. 

Her mind still replayed it, watching him say goodbye to her. His brows were furrowed, his lips pressing to hers as he made her swear to wait for him. 

Three damn years of waiting…

“I don’t blame you.” Hakuno moved to settle into the chaise in the solarium, enjoying the moonlight pouring in from above. Once more, the lions seemed to have settled in, glancing to her and Archer with vague interest. 

“There is no reason to blame me.” 

“I missed you.” 

The man just stared at her, hesitating. He hadn’t expected that. 

“We used a command spell when we were on that first planet,” she described, “when they decided that we had overstayed our welcome by attacking that beast that had looked like one of the beasts from the Moon Cell. We used another when my mana was running low and something had decided to attack Vimana from another planet. And then the last-“

“The last was the planet of inhuman mongrels who tried to take you from me… to ruin what was rightfully mine. They wanted to touch you and I could not allow that.” The man’s face was stoic, saying without words that he remembered every detail of that moment. 

“We tried so hard to get those command spells back,” Hakuno reminded him. 

“I remember.” 

“And then you vanished right in front of me, being summoned off to another master.” Hakuno sighed a little. “I hated that first year, Gil. I won’t say I didn’t. I can’t say that I didn’t hesitate when Caster offered to follow me home. I imagined you coming back so many times.” 

“The world changed around you… The city was hardly recognizable with what was happening.” 

“I know.” But her voice sounded weaker at that. 

The man moved, all but teleporting into a sitting position at her side as she settled onto the chaise in the solarium. “You know that I cannot be blamed for not realizing you were in that time and place,” he argued. “You can’t blame me-“

“How is your new master?” 

He furrowed his brows, the annoyed wrinkle coming to his brow as he shook his head. “She is unimportant. Hakuno,” but she pressed a hand to his lips, finding that scowl darkening further. 

“You were saving the world with her and found somewhere that made you happy. I accepted that you forgot about me.” 

“I gave up a good portion of my treasury for you!” He towered over her, that gaze piercing as he leaned in. “Gold, jewels, knowledge of ancients- Gone. Gone because I decided that you had worth. And you sit there and tell me that you were surrendered and forgotten by me. It was not my fault! It was not by my decision to leave you! By the time I recalled your name and face, I had Enkidu needing to become stronger and I had a contractor who was forcing me to remain complacent. If I got burned, I would lose even Enkidu.” 

“I understand.” 

“Then you understand my distaste for this.” He waved his hand at towards the city. “I did not save you to sit in a chair and be trapped. I did not save you-“

“I get to remain here with you. We can go anywhere at any time.” 

“You and my Caster self, you mean. It is not you and I… You and I are not contracted to one another. You and I are still separated,” he motioned between them as he loomed closer, “we are bound to others while we remain this close…” He stopped as one of the lions came to their side, his gaze smoothing out as he pet the beast. 

“They scared me when I first met them,” Hakuno told him thickly. It was hard to think with him bringing up that good point. It wasn’t fully him. It was another him. A calmer him. 

She’d come to like his arrogant nature as an archer though. 

Those eyes drifted to her for a moment before he turned to the lion again, his tired look making her heart ache. “They are cats, Hakuno. What can they do?” 

“Caster said the same thing to me.” 

The man’s gaze turned to her, his nose wrinkling a bit. “Are you trying to tell me something, Hakuno? Because right now, I am not in a good mood.” 

“Gilgamesh,” Hakuno moved closer to him. “What would you have me do?” 

What did he want from her? 

Turning down Caster would tear at the heart of all the peace and it would bother her as well. She couldn’t even fathom trying to say anything like that to him. The man had so easily wormed his way in, snickering at Enkidu and teasing Siduri. She’d enjoyed listening to him talk to his people and enjoyed the look he got when the paperwork was done and he had time. 

Gods, but had anyone given this version of him time? 

Archer acted like this was an entirely different person. He acted like there was nothing in common and that she was giving him up. 

She wasn’t. She was just…

She was holding onto the piece of him that she could hold; the piece of him that cared about his world and devoted himself towards what he had been in his life. 

The man moved so quickly that she didn’t have time to react, his armor vanishing for a set of casual attire. His arms wrapped around her waist, one of her hands being captured by his to hold close. 

“You became my Enkidu when I found my friend,” he murmured. “You stole away too much, my elusive contractor, plaguing me when I stood by my friend. You stole nights from me, making my current contractor push and tug her way close to me. You built the expectations too high, the disappointment to levels that I could not fully escape. Enkidu learned of you in my times of peace. My useless contractor learned of you only when she failed me… because she was not you.” 

Hakuno could feel the shock on her face at those words, earning a dark chuckle from the king. 

“Does it surprise you that greatly? You wormed your average little existence into something important and then stole yourself away by needing me too much.” He huffed, “and now you waste time with my caster self.” 

“Caster has been good to me.” 

“He’s lied to you.” Archer shook his head. “That is one thing I have never done. I demand things of you, criticize you to be better, but I have never lied to you. I have never fibbed to you.” 

“He had his reasons.” 

“He was greedy,” Archer countered. “He knew if I had seen worth, then there was more to the eye. He lied to us all in the singularity, leaving us to freeze while he lay warm in your bed. He lied to us upon our return, hiding you with the enlisted assistance of my one and only friend. He abandoned his master so he could have you to himself.” 

“Archer, he had-“

“What reasons can he give?” Archer leaned in closer. “You are my mongrel and my true master. You have seen through more of my… ornery nature. You know better than this.” 

“I’ll talk to him tomorrow.” 

The archer merely groaned. “And what will your little talk hope to gain?” 

He thought he was being so clever, trying to build doubt in her thoughts of him. They were one in the same in the end though. They were. 

They both got the same look in their eyes when they thought they had outdone the other. She’d seen it in both their expressions- oh, yes. She hadn’t missed the pleased look in the mage king’s eyes when she’d handed him the phone and been mad earlier. She’d known from the moment he had kissed her in his victorious mood that she’d done something that had made him one up his other self. 

They both got that look, that spark in those snake-like eyes. They both got touchier, holding her close when they felt success was imminent. 

However…

“I love you.” 

The man pulled away, leaning over her and staring. She didn’t dare show a fragment of doubt or hesitation. She didn’t dare so much as breathe the wrong way as she waited for him to respond. 

A laugh escaped him, his forehead pressing to hers as he smirked. 

“Always surprising me, although I cannot say I am surprised greatly. You are binding yourself to me, praying to these useless gods and goddesses for my health. When did you realize your heart was no stronger than maidens like Nero and Bathory, Hakuno? What did it feel like, I wonder,” his hand trailed down her waist. That gaze drifting down a moment before returning to being locked with hers. “What did it feel like to fall for me?” 

“It hurt. Because you were stolen from me. You saw the world and I ran a coffee shop.” Hakuno shook her head. “And then people started to notice that I was waiting and I had to use mana on the shop to make them stop thinking about it. I may have given away myself to whatever evil you fought in that time.” 

“Did you tell Caster about your mind games with people… about these feelings?” 

“I didn’t know Caster you until he stepped foot in my shop.” 

Archer pressed his lips to hers, his arms wrapping around her and pulling her close. He didn’t stop with that. He didn’t hesitate to pull them to the floor as the space on their seating became not enough. She could feel her robes being pulled from her, a soft sound escaping her lips as the man moved his attentions to her neck and chest. 

Teeth nipped at her lightly. 

“You are mine alone, Hakuno.” 

She nodded. “I know.” 

“Mine. I found you. I tamed you, in ways that even my caster self would not understand.” 

Hakuno sighed into his arms. 

She’d missed this. 

The man was going on still, wagging his tongue about possessive thoughts. It really didn’t matter in the end. 

She’d waited, missing the sound of him going on about this. She’d missed the sound of him going on about things, adamant on getting his two cents in. She’d missed hearing his voice when she was trying to go to sleep. 

He had his hands on her chest and his lips connected to hers once more. She moaned deeply into the touch, welcoming him. 

“My friend,” a soft voice spoke up. “You are going to get Hakuno in trouble.” 

Archer pulled back, his gaze flickering to the figure now perched on their seat. The clay being’s hair was tied up, body glistening from running through a fountain or something. 

“It doesn’t matter what happens here,” Archer told them. 

“Ah, you know that is not true. Let Hakuno go. You may have her tomorrow, but tonight she is supposed to be resisting temptation and remaining in the palace.” The clay being looked up, frowning at the moonlight pouring in. “I have a bad feeling again… How far did you two get?” 

“I only kissed her.” 

The being hummed. “What did you speak of under Nanna’s light?” 

Archer narrowed his gaze. “You think he is convening with his daughter?” 

Hmm? 

Hakuno glanced up towards the heavens above, watching the moonlight wink out. 

“I would not be surprised,” Enkidu sighed. “I think we may need to call Caster. There is no telling what the woman will do when we are away.” 

“Ishtar is useless.” 

…The thought came to her mind immediately. Her eyes widening as she pulled her robes close and fumbled for a phone. She couldn’t feel it. Why couldn’t she-

“Here.” 

Archer handed his phone to her. 

“Thank you,” Hakuno sighed, flipping it open and moving through the contacts. She could hear the phone ringing. 

She didn’t need some god making Caster upset. The man was already sleep deprived, anxious in some manner from the tension she had felt in his person. She knew the man sitting next to her, still holding her, had created a tension. 

But Caster had been the one to find her. 

Caster was the one that had offered her a new life, a companion in himself for her as she ventured back into the universe. He’d shown her nothing but promise and hope. 

Lying at times or not, she couldn’t deny that she was happy with the spells on her hand. 

“Voicemail,” Hakuno told the other two, putting the phone down. “Enkidu, could you go to him now?” 

“I tried, Hakuno. I was dumped into the Euphrates by the priestesses that caught me.” Enkidu shook their head. “I won’t be able to go and speak to him.” 

“I have to go then-“

Archer sighed, moving to stand up. 

“The fool will make us lose you, Hakuno. Wait here like you are supposed to wait and remain close to Enkidu. I will go to speak to him.” 

“He does not care for you,” Enkidu warned. 

Hakuno stood up as well, folding her robes and handing them to the servant. “Thank you, Archer.” 

“He will not have you to himself,” Archer warned. 

“I know.” 

The man looked at her a moment before turning, taking the robes from her hands and stalking towards the door. 

“You have poor taste in kings, Hakuno,” he criticized. “A real king is capable of handling his emotions. He does not become done in by mere circumstances. He keeps his determination. If he’s faltered, I’ll slaughter him and take you for myself.” 

The door slam sent several lions into the air. The clay being snickered nearby. 

“I think he missed you a bit, Hakuno.” 

She just hoped Caster was alright. 


	14. Within the Temple of Ishtar

“A consort is different from a wife, you know.” Ishtar purred to him, allowing the pool of water to dissipate the image of Archer and Hakuno’s reunion, the two’s embrace etched in his head now.

Oh, but there’d be hell to pay when he left here. Hakuno would be upset. 

She’d agreed though. She’d done most of the process for becoming his consort. He’d have her see this through to the end, especially given the fact that-

“Do you truly think that she will want you? You lied, Caster,” Ishtar murmured. “I listened very closely to what the other gods murmured. I heard from the ones in Chaldea. You brought the girl here and intend to steal her away, but Archer has found her. She won’t have need for you. Poor, poor Caster.” 

“She’ll be fine.” 

She’d be furious. 

“Do you think so?” Ishtar leaned against the pool of water by her throne, letting him hang upside down as she gazed deep into the pool again. Her smug expression softened, her hand skimming the surface of the water. “…I find it so interesting, but my vessel that I acquired seems drawn to her.” 

“I’m not that surprised. Given the way Hakuno is, I imagine anyone with one inkling of sense would want to be around her. Unlike some women, she has ethics and can return banter. She is capable of functioning as a real person instead of like a spoiled adult child.” 

Ishtar’s gaze flickered to him, her lip curling. “Insulting people isn’t attractive, Caster.” 

“Then we may have something in common after all.” 

The goddess turned away, turning her attention to her nails. “Aren’t you just witty? I was going to say that my vessel would like nothing more than to steal her myself.” 

“Excuse me?“ 

“You heard me. Imagine. The king of Uruk loses the woman he loves because she herself becomes overwhelmingly in love with the goddess of love and war. I can’t even say I’d blame her for falling. If my vessel wants her, she may behave better and finally go into a permanent rest too.” The goddess grinned. 

“No…”

“Perhaps it is not the king who should be tempted tonight, but the queen consort herself.” Ishtar’s red eyes drifted to his. “You are, after all, old and haggard. There’s no point to you. Your archer self is no better, taunting and senseless. And the two of you both careening out of your normal moods to chase after this girl… Well, it makes things so much more interesting.” 

“Don’t you-“

She pressed a hand to his lips, shushing him. “There is no need for words, useless king. I have no interest in you. You should be proud. My vessel would like to claim your plain little dove. Naturally, after her personality allowed me to merge so well and retain full control, I am in the mood for indulging her interests.” The woman smiled warmly. “Do you think that your little dove can handle a night in the arms of a goddess? I have my doubts, but I’d love to see her try.” 

He struggled against the bindings, hating every moment of this. Enkidu was with Hakuno though. The clay being would protect Hakuno. They’d see her to safety against Ishtar. 

“Look at the thinking behind those eyes. I can see it so clearly. Do you think your guards will protect her from me? That there is someone who will watch over her in your absence? I have wonderful news,” Ishtar moved in closer, tilting his head closer to her so she could murmur into his ear. “I asked father for Gugalanna’s offspring. I plan to set them loose tonight upon Uruk. Your Archer self and the guards will have their hands full. I heard from father that the beast is quite something.” 

Why did that man continue to give her what she wished? He could feel Ishtar pulling away, heading for the doors. 

“Hang tight, Caster!” She paused a moment at the doors to giggle at her own words, slipping out of the place before he could yell after her. 

Not that yelling was having much success. The woman had done something to him. No doubt a gift from her family or something to keep him quiet. He cursed mentally, trying to figure something out. 

The binds had been a natural expectation that he had thought about before. He’d reasoned that, possessing Enki’s necklace, he could merely threaten divine intervention. Ishtar did not like the creation god much. She would have fallen back. 

He had found his hands bound above his head, his body hung like meat over the pool of water. 

She’d known that Archer would come. 

That, above all else, was something stuck in his mind. She’d either assisted him after finding out somehow about the marriage or she’d merely come to visit and seen for herself. He wouldn’t be surprised to hear that the temple maidens had informed her about Hakuno. 

Helping Archer, whom had brought nothing but chaos to Chaldea would have been an easy decision to make. Planning this- oh, but it had Ishtar’s useless intellect written all over it. 

Gugalanna’s kin would need dealt with. The bull would run rampant and destroy Uruk. 

Archer and Hakuno would be another issue of his. The man had no doubt been speaking with that silver tongue of his. He’d seen it before. 

The man had simply purred a few words and gained the undying devotion and attentions of their one and only friend. 

Here he was, swinging like venison and his other self was enjoying a quaint little reunion with his woman. He could still see the way her eyes had been focused on him, the way she had gently touched him and made the arrogance wane for a time. Her lips had pressed to his so simply, as though they had been parted a moment instead of so much longer. 

She, alone, had found a way to tame the archer in ways that Gudako would have given anything to gain insight on. 

Failure was a heavy mead, filling his senses and blocking all rational thought. He could not focus on anything, his mind repeated what was to occur. 

Death. 

Destruction. 

Theft of the king’s betrothed. 

The people would see this as an omen, a sign that he had taken something from the gods themselves. They would never allow Hakuno to be his consort if they found out about this. The temple priests and maidens would all feel as they had when Ninsun had returned to her duties as a goddess. They would assume that Hakuno was from the gods. They’d assume that he could not have her without divine retribution. 

The damn bull would ensure they feared revenge. 

“Well…”

Caster closed his eyes as he heard that voice. 

This night was drifting further into chaos. 

“I did not expect her to string you up, although I cannot say that I mind.” A rush of gold dust brought to fruition the archer, those red eyes looking him over from where Ishtar had stood. He glared at him a little, watching. Waiting. 

Enjoying the view, Caster thought to himself. 

“You have had my Hakuno for a week, by my estimate,” Archer stated, leaning in closer. “An entire week, forcing our friend to lie on your behalf and stealing away my master to this useless farce of a city.” 

“I did what I needed to.” 

He’d been selfish. He’d admit to that. He’d taken one look into those brown eyes, drunk from the cup of her hard work, and he’d become beguiled. He’d have done the same actions again in a heartbeat… Well, with the addition of decimating Ishtar’s temple. 

Hindsight was always twenty-twenty. 

“You took advantage, Caster. You took in the benefits of what belongs to me, what I had rightly ceased with my two hands.” He held up his gloved hands for emphasis. 

“…She… knew of you…” 

“That is true, but you allowed her to grow dread at my touch. You allowed petty emotions to get in the way of the attempts and strides I was making in teaching her the meaning of pleasure. You no doubt told her of me, told her what in particular, I wonder…” 

He was pacing around him in a half circle, enjoying the game of swaying him further over the waters in Ishtar’s temple. He could feel that hand swinging his body back over the reflective waters, letting him see himself dangling. 

“She does not forgive me, not in the way that I desire,” Archer told him. “Someone has done something, filled the cervices in her mind with doubt. I know of only one person who could so simply steal her away. It makes me understand entirely what is happening here.” 

The swinging stopped as the man held him still. 

“You let my image be stained so that you could have her. You filled her mind with the knowledge that we were varied enough that trusting you would far exceed trusting me. I could feel it in her touch. She did not expect me to linger. She did not expect me to remain. My visit to her this evening, in her mind, was merely that.” 

“Archer…”

“We are not different at all, in the end,” Archer murmured. “The only variance is that you lie. You have become so entangled in this concept of ruling that you lie and you covet. The treasure that you stumbled upon and found so enamoring belongs to me, but you do not like that.” 

“We have bigger problems.” 

They had no time for this conversation. What was important was getting to Hakuno. They needed to stop this bull before it rampaged through the city. Archer and Enkidu together could go after the bull, but-

“You cannot leave this place until dawn,” Archer stated, pulling away. “I can think of no better reward for your clever mind than taking back that which belongs to me. I shall do what you could not, introducing her to my master. She will rest in my bed and remain at my side.” 

“Archer, Ishtar-“

“Ishtar is doing something useful, for once.” The stupid man shrugged a shoulder, smirking towards him. “Whatever she feels the need to do with you is not my concern. Your attempts to steal my Hakuno have ended. I will fix what you have broken and you will remain to provide the people of Uruk admission of your lies. You may inform them how you stole my woman, brought her here, played with her emotions, and attempted to claim her for your own... You can’t die a second time, correct?” 

Caster squirmed against his bindings. “You stupid fool, Ishtar-“

The man let one of the gates open, dunking him into the waters. He could feel his bonds remaining, the water pulling him in. Why the woman had needed such deep bodies of water in her temple-

But he could see Archer watching him as he sunk further into the water. He could see the vexed expression, the man quickly turning and disappearing once more. 

He could feel his head becoming lighter as he held his breath. He could feel his lungs demanding air as he went further and further down. The bottom of the pool met his feet, but he could not effectively kick himself up. He went a foot, maybe two upwards. Then he felt the bottom of the pool again. 

Opening his eyes, he could feel the sore sting of water meet his gaze as he tried to look for a set of bars or something. The dark room meant dark waters. He could barely see the light from a torch in the distance above. 

Once more, he tried to rocket himself upwards. He tried to reach air. 

Then he was on the bottom again. 

His lungs began to burn violently, his head spinning a bit. 

Again. 

He kicked up. He drifted back down. 

Again. 

He gave his everything to make it to the surface. He drifted back down to the bottom. 

No air. 

He needed air. 

Something moved above him. He could feel a pair of arms wrapping around his waist, pulling him close and dragging him upwards. The world around him was spinning. They would not make it. It was too much. Death was knocking at his door. 

A rush of air came to him, the sound of splashing echoing in his ears as he opened his eyes and tried to see properly. His savior swam them to the side of the pool, pulling him out and grinning. 

“Aren’t you glad that we’re friends again?” Enkidu asked. 

Caster vomited, his throat and lungs aching. He’d fill the damn Euphrates with water for this. Burn down Ishtar’s temple next. 

He tried to move, but the clay being wrapped their arms around him, stopping him. “Friend, you are unable to even breathe properly. Take a minute.” 

“Bull…”

“No, I’m serious,” Enkidu argued. 

“No, not bull as in bullshit. Bull as in Ishtar’s setting loose another one of those divine bulls.” Caster fell into another coughing fit. “Hakuno is being taken by Archer.” More coughs. “We need to get to her and find that bull before it destroys anything in Uruk.” 

“You are not supposed to leave this place,” Enkidu murmured. “If the people found that you had, you would not be able to claim Hakuno.” 

“I won’t have anyone to claim if I don’t leave this temple, Enkidu!” 

“You are not supposed to leave the temple. I’m just warning you that you will go against tradition. Although…” Enkidu grinned a little, their features changing. Caster felt a rush of relief at the sight of his own face, strangely without pores and sporting green hair. 

“Enkidu,” he motioned at the being’s head. 

“Give me your turban,” Enkidu argued, holding out their hand. 

“That won’t help with the eyes either,” Caster pointed out. 

His own face scowled at him. “…Glasses. Like those that Gudako has for going out in sunlight. I’ll say that I did not want to look at the grotesque maidens and their useless goddess while I wear them.” 

He opened the gates immediately, allowing a pair to fall through and shaking his head. 

“You look absurd.” 

“I look fantastic,” his false double replied, grinning proudly. “Classic Gilgamesh look. Everyone will be dressing like this in a matter of hours.” 

The taste was as poor as Archer. 

“You need to get to the others though, Gil.” Enkidu motioned him away. “Do not get seen.” 

Easier said than done, but he pulled a set of dark robes from his gates, rushing towards the doors. He’d have to run if he wanted to even get close to making it in time. At best, he’d be relaying to Chaldea to send him back so he could retrieve his master. At worst, he’d be facing Chaldeans and the wild bull incognito. 

Nothing was working out this night, he thought. A trail of water was left in his wake. 


	15. A Rin with Red Eyes

Hakuno sat at Caster’s desk.

She couldn’t sleep. She couldn’t focus. Over and over, she had been rewinding her conversation with Archer, trying to think about what could have been taken the wrong way for Caster. She hadn’t insulted him, not necessarily. She hadn’t dropped her pants or anything. 

How would the gods ruin this? 

Gods, but she needed to talk to Caster. She merely needed to say that she was still at his side. She was still going to be here tomorrow and the next day and the next. On and on, remaining close. She just…

It’d be damn nice to be around Archer at times. 

Enkidu too. 

He had lied to her in the end. There was no getting around that rather dark fact. Caster had told her that Gudako had accepted this and had come up with the plan. She’d been told that Gudako knew of her, but… 

“Damn it, Caster.” Hakuno wiped at her face, trying to get her thoughts in order. 

“…Hakuno…”

Hakuno paused at the sound of that voice. 

She knew that voice. She knew it so well. How many times had she talked strategy and drifted into tangents with that person? How many times had she heard Rin yelling to her? 

Oh, but there was no possible way…

“Hakuno… Are you alright?” 

No…

Hakuno lowered her hands, gaze drifting over to the woman in the red sweater and black skirt. The same dark brown twin tails, the same black bows in her hair; same everything. 

“Rin.” 

How? 

There was no one that had survived the Moon Cell except for herself and Gilgamesh. Every single one of her friends had bloodied her hands and haunted her memories. Even in the hottest of summers and the harshest of winters in Shinjuku, she’d been plagued by the memories. Of all the times her memories decided to be intact, it would be for them. 

The woman stepped closer, coming into the light a little. Her attention went elsewhere in the room. “It’s a bit gawdy, don’t you think, Kishinami? I didn’t think you shared your servant’s tastes.” 

“The others-“

“It’s only me,” Rin told her. The woman had her eyes closed, her face a bit solemn. “I came alone… I… I was saved at the last possible second, Kishinami. Collateral in the end, to my great disgust.” 

“Rin,” Hakuno moved to her feet slowly, still not believing her eyes. There was just no way this could be real. 

She had to touch her. Had to at least feel her alive and breathing. 

The woman was still looking around, attention on the world around her. Odd, since Rin was normally someone to look a person in the eyes. 

But she was alive! She was here! 

If she had been saved, could the others as well? Sakura? Leo? Shin-

Okay, maybe not the last two. 

Rani though! 

Her hand pressed against the woman’s sleeve, taking that hand into her own to feel the warmth and the softness of it. She could sense the mana, so much better than her own, running through the woman’s veins. 

“Did you miss us, I wonder,” Rin mused. 

“It would have been amazing to just be able to study magic and attend school like we should have been able to, Rin. The Moon Cell-“ She stopped herself. Wishful thinking didn’t work for right now. Right now, she could just have a conversation with the woman again. Whether she was delusional or insane from stress, it didn’t matter. 

Rin! 

Rin was here! 

The reminder echoed in her head and made her whole view change. If Rin was with her, then they could sort through this. Rin could think on how to fix things, how to alter the course of events. No doubt, Rin could probably out maneuver Ishtar if she tried anything. 

She wasn’t Rani, but damn. 

“I have my own group here,” Rin told her, pulling her from her thoughts. “I suppose, if you are as stressed as you look and you make it up to me somehow, I could help you. I’m a giving person, when I choose to be.” 

Ah, but she was still cunning as ever. 

“Rin,” Hakuno paused a moment, thinking. “I may need your help with another master. My Caster has left her without telling her and I don’t want him to die. If you are able to h-“

“If I am able… You mean to help?” Rin laughed a little, shaking her head and stroking at one of her twin tails. “As I told you, I have a group with me here. I could probably help you if you do something for me.” 

“What do you want?” 

Being the clever woman that she was, it didn’t mean she’d bend over backwards. Giving up Caster or something else wouldn’t be far off Rin’s intentions. 

“I just would like you to accompany me back to my place here in this city. It’s not quite like this,” she motioned around. “The décor is better though.” 

Visit her. 

Okay, that wasn’t bad. 

Actually, that was not a terrible deal at all. 

“I can follow you after tomorrow night,” she promised. “Caster and I have… plans.” 

“Plans? Are you sure that their former master won’t come in that time?” 

Damn, but she was right on that. If Gudako came and found her with Caster, there was no telling what would happen. The whole mess could begin at dawn for all she knew. She would just need to go with Rin, meet her group, and figure out how to explain her actions in the morning. 

Or maybe sneak out of the palace and return at the crack of dawn to make a dramatic exit to the temple to get Caster. 

That wasn’t a bad plan. 

“Rin-“

Red. 

She stopped from agreeing, noting the ruby color. 

“Kishinami?” The woman, now looking directly at her, now finally standing in the light of the candles by the desk, was sporting two very red, very interesting red eyes. In fact, they were quite similar to Gilgamesh’s eyes. 

Strange how a blue eyed woman could sport red eyes. 

That wasn’t right. 

No, something about the whole thing was ringing false in her ears. 

Oh…

Hakuno closed her eyes, shaking her head. 

“So the gods are deciding to test my faith then. Just leave the palace, go with you for a visit and then come back. In exchange, you’ll help with Gudako…” Hakuno took a few steps back, moving behind the desk and grabbing a dagger hilt she’d seen underneath the desk. A crude and pathetic weapon, but it was something. 

“What are you talking about, Kishinami? Do you not trust me? I said come with me.” 

“I don’t think I will, if you don’t mind.” 

“I do mind,” the woman growled. 

“Well, you aren’t my friend, so I guess it doesn’t matter what you mind.” 

The woman stepped forward, attire changing. The scandalous white fabrics and gold accessories far exceeded the gaudiness of this place. Those red eyes gleamed. 

“Do you not trust a friend when they come to you? Do you kill everyone then, mortal? Anyone who isn’t that precious. Damned. Gilgamesh!” 

“Ishtar.” 

It was still Rin’s face and body, but that tone and those words made her mind flicker to what little she knew of the goddess. A friend killer, man eater; Ishtar would naturally take the form of someone who she had felt close to, at least in some manner. What interesting ways she seemed to think, playing on a person’s emotions like that. 

“Then you know me,” the woman replied, smirk forming on her face. “You should know that I mean the difference between what will or will not occur tomorrow. The mere murmur of unfaithfulness from my lips and your king will be barred from being with you. Taken in so easily by the goddess, you’ll be relegated to wife at best. Sold to another country at worst.” 

“Bullshit.” 

“Ah, see, it’s funny you should mention that,” Ishtar purred. “I am setting loose a bull upon the city to ensure the latter with you. It’s nothing personal,” she waved a hand. “I may take you in as a handmaiden when all is said and done. Allow the people of Uruk to enjoy the pleasures of the flesh that Gilgamesh so eagerly seeks.” 

How generous. 

She pulled the dagger from the desk, aiming it at the woman. 

“I’m a goddess,” Ishtar stated bluntly, eyeing the thing pitifully. “What do you hope to gain with that?” 

“I’ll attack you myself.” 

“Until what? The clay being comes? They’re at the bottom of the Euphrates. The waters are ice cold tonight. They’ll crack and suffer before they make it here in time. The king? If seen outside my temple, they lose you.” The woman smiled. “It’s just you and I, Kishinami.” 

“Leave.” 

“Oh no.” She took a step forward. “Don’t you know what the night before a wedding is? Temptation night. The one chance for me to see if you are capable of saying no.” 

“No.” 

“Shhhh,” Her hands were pressing against her face. Hakuno could feel the dagger press against her belly lightly. “We were having fun before. Where is that astonished, excited look you had before.” Her attire switched back to what it had been before. Hakuno stared at her friend looking at her expectantly. “We are allies, aren’t we?” 

“No.” 

The dagger was being pushed down lightly. She could feel the woman leaning in. “You don’t think we are? You and I think that golden prick’s world is too gaudy. We both think and plan. We both have so much blood on our hands. We’ve both killed, Kishinami.” 

“Stop calling me that.” Only the others, her friends, had referred to her that way. And only on the Moon Cell. 

“Kishinami… Oh, but think how many we’ve struck down. You with your weapons and your servants. Me with the mere title and power that I have been dealt in this universe.” She could feel Ishtar leaning in closer still, her breath against her face. Her lips were so close. Those red eyes were making her stand still, she couldn’t move for some reason. “Kishi…nami… How easily we could enjoy a little fun together…” 

The name came out like a spell, bewitching her to remain as she was. 

“I believe my master demanded you move away from her.” 

A breath she hadn’t known she had been holding escaped her. She could only feel relief as it poured over her and infuriated the woman at her side. Something pricked her, making her wince. 

Gilgamesh. 

Ishtar looked behind herself, over at the king in all his glorious golden armor. Her arm wrapped around Hakuno’s waist. “You are too late, Hakuno has already agreed.” 

She couldn’t move to argue, but Archer shook his head. 

“Did she now?” he purred. 

“She did,” the woman told him. 

“How very interesting,” Gilgamesh replied back, taking a step towards them. A handful of gates came into fruition around them. “Did you perhaps introduce yourself? Did you let my little master know exactly who you are and what sins you’ve committed against the very city you claim to be patron goddess of?” 

“She’s such a wonderful person. She sensed immediately.” Ishtar cooed. Hakuno felt herself being pulled closer. “Don’t you think it’s wonderful how Hakuno simply forgives sins based on appearance alone. Caster and his lies. Me with my face.” 

Shit. No. 

Gilgamesh was getting mad, his attention flickering between them now. 

“Oh yes,” Ishtar purred. “I told Hakuno exactly who I was, but she asked me for help. That terrible master, Gudako, who is going to possible hurt her precious caster. She would do anything, anything at all for him. Don’t you find that cute?” 

Ishtar was hugging her so tightly. She could feel her mind screaming as she tried to pull back, but she was stunned or something. She could not open her mouth to argue. The golden king needed to sense that this was wrong. How would she ever-

“You know Hakuno vanishing or myself being seen means the end of everything being done here.” 

Ishtar remained silent. 

A chuckle escaped the king. “Oh, but you are a snake, you little fool. A viper that bites a snake charmer for daring to make noise. A wagon with no wheels. A river of salty waters that send a man into madness. I have only doubts in my mind of your words.” 

“She is mine, stupid king.” 

The king was wiping at an eye in his amusement though, shaking his head. “I believe it is only the right of a king to have that of an untouched flower such as that, however plain she may be.” 

“Would you like proof of her infidelity?” 

“You could no more prove that than you could sway me to have interest in you, useless goddess.” 

“Hakuno,” Gilgamesh held out his hand. “Come here. Let’s end this conversation this instant.” 

“She’s fine here, king.” Ishtar purred. 

She was stuck. The idiot should have seen that, but he scowled, looking at her more thoughtfully. “…Hakuno, do not play games. This is not the time for bartering. Come to my side. We are leaving this place immediately.” 

Great. Another thing she didn’t want to do. 

Remain next to Ishtar. 

Leave Uruk. 

“Hakuno!” 

“Too late,” Ishtar purred. “Poor, poor stupid king. More beauty than intellect. You slept with so many women. She probably does not desire to be another set of robes beneath your bed. No, rather would remain here with me. She’d rather taste was love and war are truly about.” 

“Release her.” 

“I’m not doing anything more than she wants,” Ishtar purred. The woman’s lips pressed against her own. She felt a slight jolt in her system. 

“Mongrel, this is not pleasing in any sense,” Gilgamesh growled. “If you do not cease your sucking upon the woman’s face, I will leave.” 

Damn it! 

Hakuno tried to get sound out again, something, but the words just weren’t coming in. Hakuno found herself closing her eyes in frustration. 

“Are you jealous?” Ishtar asked him. “It has been a long time since I tasted a virgin.” 

There was a whoosh of sound, an immediate release of her person as a sword landed where Ishtar had stood. Hakuno could feel her heart racing as movement went through the room, but an arm was wrapping around her waist, pulling her to a chest as Ishtar was left to remain further back. 

“Damn you.” 

“This,” Gilgamesh told her simply, holding her face in one of his hands to show the goddess. “This belongs to me. Every thought that moves through this mind, it is mind to critique and mock. Every expression on this face? It is mine to partake in seeing.” 

“The bull of Heaven is loose and you intend to fight me instead of protecting your city?” 

Gilgamesh laughed. “Uruk was lost long ago. This is merely a time out of time for me to enjoy and partake in. Should you destroy this kingdom, Chaldea will fall upon your head.” 

The woman moved towards the shadows, red eyes gleaming. “We shall see.” 

But neither of them moved to stop her. Gilgamesh turned to her, tilting her head back a little before he was looking at her arms, plucking a small object from her hand. 

“What is this, Master?” 

She couldn’t even respond to him, but he nodded after a moment. 

“You’ve been paralyzed.” 

The gates opened as he looked at the small dart-like thing, fiddling within the gates a moment before he pulled a bottle out and tilted her head back. 

The liquid was poured into her. 

Hakuno felt herself drained of a bit more energy. 

“Rest on me a moment,” the man murmured to her, welcoming her against his person. “Rest against me while the potion works its magic.” 

“I’m so glad you got here,” Hakuno breathed. 

The man merely pulled her into his arms, heading from the room. They began to move through the halls, ascending the spiraling steps towards the upper floors. 

She could only hold onto his shoulders as they went. 

“Where are we going?” 

“Enkidu is gone?” 

She nodded, waiting for her answer. 

“Then they will no doubt sense the bull if it comes. They have handled such things before. Right now, the king is supposed to be hidden in the useless goddess’ temple and you are supposed to be here.” 

He nudged the door open with his foot, opening the door to the room of the gods that she had gone in before. 

Hakuno looked between it and Gilgamesh, brows furrowing a bit. 

“I heard,” Archer murmured, “that you are rather fond of this room. What better place for me to taste the very essence of your maidenhood than a place amongst the stars, where even the moon itself cannot see into. I will take you here, where you can stare out at the city that glints like the stars and cry my name so close to the gods that Ishtar’s feeble claims cannot even mar the ear of a vagabond.” 

Gods help her, but right now she really, truly wasn’t in the mood. 


	16. The Two Sides of a King

“Where’s Caster?”

If she didn’t want this, then she needed his mouth running. Hakuno kept her attention focused on the man as he carried her into the bedroom and laid her out amongst the fabrics of the bed. The soft and cool sheets beneath her were no doubt meant to do someone in like this. 

“He’s not to worry about.” 

“Gil-“

“I warned you,” Archer informed her, his armor being unhooked piece by piece as he climbed over her. “I told you I would take care of him if I saw there was doubt in his eyes. If I saw anything that showed that Ishtar had affected him. A faulty version of me in his faulty version of my home, but it is real enough that this will be a good place for me to do this with you.” 

She was being pressed onto her back, pressed against the comforts of this opulent room as this force to be reckoned with loomed over her and continued to expose himself to her further. 

“Gil, he saw us like this,” Hakuno argued. “You can’t say he’s guilty based on his gaze.” 

“I can. Who better to know a version of me than my very self? Who better to sense-“

She shook her head, pressing a hand to his lips to keep him from saying anything more. “I want to hear the doubt from him.” 

“You are in Uruk. Surely you have heard about the divine powers of those useless gods.” Archer leaned in a little more, keeping her hand hostage as he spoke. “You want this. You kiss me back when I press my lips to yours. Your gaze focuses only on me when we speak, despite the many guards that I have in the palace. In your eyes, this evening, it is merely you and I and whomever gets in our way.” 

“Did Enkidu find you?” 

“I have told you, they are most likely fighting the bull.” Gilgamesh grabbed her other hand, trapping them under one of his and keeping them above her head. “They will have a great time destroying it too. You do not have to think of them.” 

“What will the people think with a divine bull running into the city?” 

“They will think nothing because, in the end, they are nothing.” Archer leaned in a little more. “They are gone for me, Hakuno. Memories that have faded in sand and time. While Caster’s people may still be alive, their issues are of no concern to me.” 

“They’re real to me.” 

“Hakuno-“

She shook her head, “They’re real to Caster and to me, Gil. Siduri needs sleep and abuses her good senses. Your guards protect you day in and day out, but they’re people. They worry about those around them and they help out where they can. The gods- Enki, at least, can and do help where they can. That’s probably why Caster was in one piece when you found him.” 

And then Caster needed her. 

He abused himself, napping only when necessary and lying for his own reasons. He fought more with words than with actions. Unlike his Archer self, he had become more political. He’d become someone of great strength, but leery morals. 

“Don’t do that,” Archer told her softly, those red eyes glaring into hers. “Don’t show him mercy.” 

“How can I not when he’s you in the end?” 

“He accepts nothing, Hakuno. I demand for Siduri’s soul back, he acts as though she were merely on vacation. I spend time with my friend, he claims that he and Enkidu cannot associate with one another. He shoots his gates in my direction during battle. He belittles his own self with his every breath.” The man was shaking his head. “That is not a king you bind yourself to, Hakuno.” 

“You helped him get Siduri back?” 

“She died, Hakuno. As did he. While my master let Uruk burn, I found the woman in that underworld and I bartered for her safe return. I worked with the temple priests to find her a vessel. I set her to work before Caster had even realized that he could return to this place. I put out the fires, but he did nothing, Hakuno. He denies to his very last breath. He lies to steal whatever pleases him.” 

“If you take me tonight-“

“When. When I take you tonight,” he corrected. He let his hand that was not holding hers down stroke down her chest, parting her robes a bit more. “You should not treat the absolutes in this world as possibilities.” 

Archer had known about Uruk before Caster had. 

This was Gilgamesh in the end. Prideful, arrogant jerk that he was. 

If she had known about the king’s home being around before Archer, Archer would have denied it. Either that, or he would have found fault with something. 

There was no thank you or sorry phrases that passed from his lips. He was not the kind of person to simply welcome assistance in that kind of way. He showed his intentions and thoughts through action. 

Yet she’d seen him demand response in words and action in return. 

Two Gilgamesh would hate one another. 

Those lips were pressing back against her own, her robes parting to expose her chest to the room. She could hear the soft whimper that left her lips. She could feel the smile forming on those unfairly talented lips of his. Her hands longed to be free of his grip, just to hold onto him. 

Instead, she could only wrap her legs around his waist. 

Instead, she had to cling desperately to her every thought. 

“Archer,” Hakuno breathed. 

“Just think of what I am going to do to you,” Archer murmured. “Welcome it in. Welcome me in. You are holding me so close.” 

“I want to see Caster.” 

The man growled at her. “I told you-“

The door squeaked, alerting them to their company. Glancing over towards the door, Hakuno could see the blond hair, the dark cloak that covered his features. Her sigh of relief was too loud. 

“He lied to you,” Archer reminded her. 

“I was not aware that you had intervened in Uruk,” Caster told the man. 

“You stole Hakuno from me.” 

The blond nodded. 

“Caster,” Hakuno quickly slipped her hands from Archer’s as she was distracted. “Caster, come here.” 

“You are occupied enough, Hakuno.” 

No. 

She needed them to sit down. She needed this aired out and they needed to find and fight that damned bull. The city was going to suffer if she didn’t do this for them. Enkidu could fight the bull, sure, but there would be a lot of collateral damage. 

Siduri must have trusted them both. 

The people loved Gilgamesh. 

“Caster-“

“Why bother?” Archer asked, glancing the other king’s way. “Did you not hear him, Hakuno? He’s surrendering. There are no room for lies when your own self is against you. He cannot claim ignorance to my thoughts and my search for you. He cannot claim innocence in making our friend be torn between loyalties. He lies. He cheats. Whatever filthy method of the mongrels he finds, he will use to his advantage-“

“And you are known as the king of pleasure,” Hakuno pointed out. “How many battles did you fight after you lost Enkidu?” 

“This has nothing to do with my fighting.” 

No, this had everything to do with his mourning the clay being. 

The two of them had diverged from their paths in life the moment that the clay being had been lost. Archer with his travels and his fights. Caster with his strict rulings and his political agendas. They had become the part of their world that they had felt had been necessary. They had become what their minds had told them would help with overcoming pain. Archer with war. Caster with people. Both of them were as bad as the other. 

“Don’t,” she snarled as the mage king tried to turn on his heels. 

After all that they had been through, she wasn't going to let him lie to himself too. This farce of differences had gone on long enough. 

“Don’t walk away, Caster.” 

“You are reacquainted with your true servant, Hakuno. If you just look at him, he is prepared to take you with him. He's welcoming you when he welcomes few. I am sure that Gudako will hand him over once she sees that you both are quite fond of one another. She’s a weak-hearted thing like that.” Those red eyes glanced her way. “I have no need for Archer’s toys.” 

There was a trickle that went down her spine at that. The man at her side was opening the gates, glaring at the caster further as he began to pull out a sword. 

They were going to end up killing one another. 

Hakuno could feel it. 

More than anything else, they were going to try to stay at odds with one another. They were going to remain as distant as possible so they could continue to hate one another. 

“Ki murangen.” 

Both of them stared over at her. 

Archer looked between them a moment before he leaned in closer. 

The gates opened in his way. A handful of staffs were pointed at him as Caster turned on his heels, taking a few steps closer to the bed. 

In Archer’s eyes, she could see that there was hell coming her way for that. The other was not making this easy for her at all. 

“…Hakuno, you have Archer at your side. He is here.” 

“I know.” 

The man glanced at Archer for a second before returning that attention to her. “…You cannot say things like that and expect to have everything.” 

She didn’t need everything. 

“Ki murangen.” 

There was actually a blush forming on the mage king’s face. The words lured him in, wooed him more effectively than any promises ever could. 

“You know you are choosing to remain in Uruk. This,” he motioned around them, “will become home for you if you say that again.” 

“Ki murangen, bellu.” 

He was shaking. The man knew that she cared. She had proven herself, in her own opinion. There was nothing more entertaining than calling him ‘my lord’ in his own tongue. There was nothing better than seeing his reaction. 

Hakuno reached over next to her, grabbing Archer’s hand. 

The two men were hesitating. 

“It doesn’t work like that,” Archer warned. “You cannot make us share you.” 

They were wrong. She wasn’t sharing. They were the same. They were so much the same that Enkidu shared them. Enkidu declared them both their friend. 

“Gilgamesh…” Hakuno looked between them, knowing without a doubt that the king would make her remember this night for the rest of eternity. He’d tease her endlessly for what she was about to do. “You have never shied away from a group in bed when you were a king.” 

Two sets of red eyes widened a bit at the implications. 

They glanced to one another before Caster was shaking his head. “That is different.” 

“We hate one another, Hakuno. I do not sleep with snakes.” 

“I’m not going to choose between two people who are the exact same person.” Hakuno shook her head as she looked between them. “If you make me choose, then I would like to be taken back to Shinjuku. Or just leave me at the temple of Enki. I’d rather be alone than lose any piece of you.” 

They went to argue, but a thundering sound came from outside. The sun was rising in the distance, their eyes were gazing upon the outline of a bull in the distance, bursting through the gates to the city. 

“Enki has persuaded the sun to rise early,” Archer stated. 

Caster’s hand went to the necklace he wore, his attention turning to her. 

“We have a bull to kill,” Hakuno told them both. 

“We will talk about this afterwards,” Archer agreed. “Be sure to keep Caster’s mana up for this, Hakuno. If I find him lacking, there will be consequences.” 


	17. Ishtar and Hakuno

“Hakuno.”

They were moving through the hallways, Hakuno already tying the robes ends around her feet up so she could run properly. She wasn’t going to be tripped while running along stairs or jumping over fences if necessary. 

“Hakuno,” Caster tried again. 

“The original Bull of Heaven wasn’t hard,” Archer told her. “Stupid beast had never been let out of its cage. I imagine this one is no different. The key problem that we have is not being seen.” 

“What do you think we should do?” Hakuno asked him. 

“Well, we could not give a damn and kill it.” 

“Siduri would be sad. Try again.” 

We could not give a damn and take Siduri with us after we kill it.” 

“I honestly think she’d die without work to do,” Hakuno argued. 

“HAKUNO!” 

She paused, glancing behind them to Caster. Archer stopped at her side. 

“We… We have the problem of Ishtar to think about. She will be after you.” The way he said it was odd, but she really didn’t have time to talk about that with him. They were already in this up to their knees. They needed to focus in. They needed to take care of one problem at a time. The bull. Then Ishtar. Then what to do about Caster and Archer. 

Honestly, it would be much easier with the other master around too. 

“…Do you still have Enki’s amulet?” 

“It doesn’t work.” 

Hakuno held out her hand. 

It didn’t matter what he thought. Enki had given it to them to protect them from Ishtar. If Ishtar was after her, then she would wear it. 

Caster pulled the thing from his neck, moving forward and simply tying it around her neck now. 

“It won’t do much good.” 

“I have faith in your gods, Gil.” 

He didn’t. 

That face he made simply said, ‘I don’t’ better than words could ever express. 

She had to pause a moment, capturing his hand and leaning up to kiss him. Ignoring Archer’s sound of discontent, Hakuno looked up at the man and shook her head. 

“You could have just told me that you wanted to keep me for yourself.” 

“You would have wanted to see Archer.” 

She shrugged. 

It was true. 

She would have demanded to see Archer. She would have probably have gotten into a fight with him about something stupid and refused to talk to him for a while too. It was just the way that they worked. They seemed to enjoy arguing with one another. They seemed to find pleasure in making one another annoyed and then later on simply curling up together and apologizing without words. 

They’d never gone too far in said apologies, but…

“I’m still marrying you,” Hakuno told him. “You already asked me and I already said yes. If you flake out, I’m going to steal Enkidu and hide in Archer’s room for the rest of my life.” 

“Please flake out,” Archer told him. 

“Archer, we need to go after the bull.” 

“I’m waiting for my lesser self to fail you,” Archer complained. 

“If you push him away, I will take Enkidu and leave both of you.” 

“You wouldn’t dare.” 

She really hoped her face said she would. Honestly, she wouldn’t. She didn’t have that strength in her. She’d been alone too long. She wouldn’t know what to even say to Enkidu after stealing them away, but right now the two needed to think she was that strong. 

Probably. 

Or maybe she was just being an idiot. It didn’t matter in the end. 

“Come on.” 

She motioned for them to continue with her towards the doors. They needed to go. 

“We can’t be seen,” Archer warned her again. 

“What can we do?” Hakuno asked him once more. 

“I have an idea.” 

She wanted to cry at those words. 

Caster was working with them. He was running alongside them down the ziggurat as darkness covered the land. 

“It’ll depend on Enki to keep his damn mouth shut and you’re going to be covered in mud,” Caster warned. 

“Awesome. Let’s do it.” 

“You’re sure?” 

“Absolutely,” she told him. 

She felt herself and Archer both shoved into an alleyway, their bodies hitting a puddle before they could both react. Caster glanced around before a set of runes blocked the entrance of the alley. 

“Roll.” 

She stared at him. 

“You need to both be bathed in it. Enki is the god of creation, but all of his beings are made of mud and clay. Therefore, you will both need to mimic that. Roll.” 

“I’m not rolling-“ 

Hakuno stopped Archer’s argument as she slapped a handful of mud into the man’s face. She could see him grimacing, his hands wiping at his eyes before he looked at her with fury in his eyes. 

She should have told him, those eyes said. 

She should have let him finish, those eyes growled. 

Revenge was coming, his whole body seemed to warn her. The archer grabbed her arm, yanking her deeper into the puddle they’d fallen into and all but dunking her beneath the grisly mud. Specks of rocks and filth met her face and she forced herself to breathe out before the man was rolling her across the waters. 

She coughed, glaring over at him as he snickered. 

“Ah, look at you. So plain, and yet the mud seems to suit you.” 

Caster shoved him forward, making him land face down in the mud next. As Archer came up coughing, Caster smothered his back. 

“You bastard-“

“If you can talk, you can be doing more to become more like Enkidu.” 

“You worthless-“

Another shove. 

Caster was having fun with this. 

“We need to hurry,” Hakuno reminded the man. 

“Hakuno, I have waited a very long time for treating my archer self to his just deservings.” Caster looked at her calmly, “Allow your husband to be his whims.” 

“You can have your whims with me tomorrow,” Hakuno told him. 

“Oh?” 

“Caster…”

Archer came up spluttering, slamming Caster’s face into the mud next. 

“I hate him.” 

“We have a bull to kill, Archer.” 

“I’m gonna kill him, kill the bull, and then I’ll steal his place and marry you in his stead.” 

“You’ll make Enkidu sad.” 

“No, Enkidu has me, we’re fine.” 

The two kings were beginning to argue with one another again, shoving one another into the-

“GUYS!” 

The two were idiots. Geez, but this was getting out of hand. They had a bull charging towards Uruk, there was no sign of where Enkidu was, and these two were ready to throw hands in some damn alley. She moved between them, shoving at them both. 

“Stop it! Just stop! You,” she pointed at Caster, “I’m supposed to be marrying you in a few hours. If we don’t stop this bull, there’s no marriage. Uruk will be damaged. And you,” she pointed to Archer, “you are supposed to be the one who knows me best. You’re supposed to be the original, aren’t you?” 

“I am.” 

She didn’t even have to look to know Caster was questioning that. 

“Then let’s go kill a damn bull and throw it at Ishtar.” 

Archer smirked a little. “You want to throw it at Ishtar?” 

She hadn’t missed the inappropriate way that Gilgamesh and Enkidu had handled their last bull’s carcass. Namely, throwing its unmentionables at Ishtar. 

“I may need help throwing it.” 

Archer stood up, holding out a hand to her. “I’ll expect you to remain at my side.” 

“Good. Your backside is covered in shit.” 

“If I kiss you, aren’t you supposed to get prettier, Hakuno? How is it Caster has kissed you plenty and you’re covered in the same shit?” 

She would ignore that. 

Caster lowered the spells he’d cast, leading them from the alley. 

It wasn’t hard to know where to go. 

The ground shook beneath their feet. The winds howled, but it was unnatural. Never before had the winds sounded like this. It was as though the beast itself were the size of the city, no- the whole kingdom. She could feel the immense mana that was behind it. She could sense the divine powers that made it the fierce beast that it was. 

Lights from torches at the edge of the city could be seen. 

“There’s no way your plan will work,” Gilgamesh Archer murmured. 

“We’ll have to play it up as Enki protecting the city,” Caster murmured back. “Stick to that mindset. We’ll make it through.” 

Archer had a point. 

With all the soldiers around, sealing the walls, there was no good way to get around them. Attacking, even covered in mud, would lead them to question why Enki had access to the Gates of Babylon. 

This half-baked plan had cracks. It’d never work. 

She needed to think. 

“Caster. Archer.” 

The two looked over at her. 

“You’ll have to pull swords out and fight it without the gates.” 

“W-without the gates? You would have me hinder my own power?” Archer growled. 

“I’ll be right back.” Hakuno promised. 

She ran from the two before they could argue further. Behind her, she could hear the gates, but the two were merely pulling out weapons. Caster held an axe. Archer held a sword in hand. 

Thank the gods, they listened. 

She didn’t stop though. 

Further and further into the city she went, back from whence she came. All the way to the temple of Ishtar. 

The woman had set loose the bull before. She had set it loose this time. 

She needed to talk her into putting the bull back. 

“ISHTAR!” 

Hakuno threw the doors to the temple open, stepping into the well lit area. 

“Ah, Hakuno.” Ishtar glanced over at her, pausing from kicking Enkidu over the waters by her throne. “You make this so easy! Did you decide that the boys were simply annoying?” Her eyes drifted over her, lips pursing a little. “…Did they push you?” 

“Send the bull back.” 

“No can do.” 

“Ishtar.” Hakuno glared at her. “Send. The bull. Back.” 

“No. Can. Do.” The woman sang the words, turning her attention back to the clay being. “Why would I bother to do a silly thing like that? The two Gilgamesh are going to be defeated. Their friend is gonna drown here after I finish playing with him. And then you?” She glanced over at her before laughing, “Ah, but my vessel simply _adores_ you. It’ll be so fun to let her have her whims. I’m thinking about making bargains. She can see you so long as I get to do what I want with this body. Any man. Any time. Any way I want.” 

Hakuno shook her head. “You’re in my friend’s body.” 

“I am.” 

“Then you know my friend would never want to do this to her friends.” 

“Oh, on the contrary, this is more to Gilgamesh, who she also thinks is a mighty dick. It’s more like doing you one big favor. Except you’re ungrateful.” 

“Rin,” Hakuno took another step into the temple. “Rin, you gotta talk to me.” 

“She’s sleeping,” Ishtar told her. 

“RIN!” 

Ishtar gave Enkidu a good kick again. 

“STOP KICKING ENKIDU!” 

“Why?” 

“ISHTAR COME HERE!” 

The woman was in front of her before Enkidu even got that far from her shoe. The goddess stood so close, mana pouring from her every pore. 

Those red eyes darkened as she glared at her. 

“You dare to demand a goddess to listen to you?” 

“I dare to demand a fucking daddy’s girl to listen to me!” 

The slap came quick, making her cheek sting. 

“Don’t you dare call me a-“

She punched her. Hard. With every bit of mana she could summon in that split second, she sent it straight to her fist for that one punch. 

The woman wanted a fight, fine. Fuck her. She would fight for Enkidu and Gilgamesh and all of Uruk if she really needed to. 

How many hours for how many days for how many years did the people of Uruk try to fix and keep their city alive? How many times had someone in the palace stayed up overnight or gone without food just to see to the wellbeing of everyone? How many times had someone in this damn kingdom worried that the place may not last forever? 

And this stupid, whiny goddess just played with those lives like they were nothing? 

“You’re no different than your vessel,” Hakuno seethed, looming over the woman. She pressed her foot to the goddess’s throat. As she moved her arms, Hakuno pressed down. 

The woman didn’t dare move. 

“Rin didn’t value her friends enough.” Hakuno told her. “You don’t value your world enough. You have all this power and yet the two of you have to be so damn arrogant. You have to think of yourselves as so much better.” She scoffed. “You two are more alike than you realize.” 

The goddess opened her mouth, but Hakuno pressed her foot down a little more. 

“I’m gonna let you go, but you’re putting the bull back… If it’s even fucking alive at this point. Enkidu comes with me. At dawn, Caster will walk out of this temple and you’re gonna watch the whole event when it happens. You’re going to wish us well.” 

The woman was glaring at her. 

“If you don’t,” Hakuno held up the amulet, “I’ve already made agreements with Enki. I’ll let Enki be the patron god of Uruk. We’ll storm your temple and pillage the place. All your precious maidens will serve the merchants and the caravans that pass through the kingdom. All your precious gems and gold- Gilgamesh is going to melt them all down and destroy them in front of you. Slowly, so you can watch each sentimental piece be destroyed before your eyes.” 

Rage was strong, but the goddess had a new look in her eyes. 

“We’ll make you sit in front of the palace,” Hakuno went on. “We’ll make you bless every single couple in the city and then abroad. We’ll sell you to the lowest bidder. Free fertility goddess. I imagine there are plenty of men who’d take us up on that offer.” 

“Fine,” she croaked. 

“Oh?” 

The goddess nodded, unable to do much else. 

Hakuno pulled back, moving a couple paces away. 

Once more, she was focusing her mana. There wasn’t a lot. She really needed to listen to Caster and learn how to gain mana. 

“Ease down, Kishinami,” Ishtar wheezed. She waved a hand. “You’re a damn monster. Gilgamesh is going to die being married to you.” 

Enkidu slammed against the floor as Ishtar snapped her fingers. The goddess headed for the doors. “Where are you going?” 

“To save Papa’s bull!” 

Hakuno watched her move from the temple, slamming the doors shut behind her. 

She took a moment, waiting. 

It didn’t seem that the goddess was going to be coming back. Hakuno eyed the doors as she hurried towards Enkidu. 

“Hakuno.” 

“Enkidu,” Hakuno hugged the being close. “I’m so glad you’re alright.” 

“You are coated in mud,” they teased. 

“So are both Gils. It’s a long story.” Hakuno held the being tight. 

“You need to be back in the palace.” 

“Can you go after the Gils and make sure they’re alright?” 

“You’ll need to be back in the palace.” 

Hakuno nodded. “Just be sure to get Caster here before dawn. If the people see him outside of the temple…”

“I know. I know.” 

She found the being’s lips pressing against her own. 

Enkidu winked as they stood up. 

“Go take a bath. You taste awful, Hakuno.” 

“Thank you, Enkidu.” 

“You can thank me tomorrow. I want at least a dozen temple maidens.” 

“I’ll find only the best for you,” she promised. 

“Don’t take off that amulet!” Enkidu warned her. 

“You’re not-“

“She can’t kill a servant!” Enkidu called as they ran. “I’m gonna throw the bull at her!” 

Hakuno pressed a hand to her mouth, trying her best not to respond to that. 

She’d told Gil that she wanted to do that anyway. 


	18. Consequences

The Bull of Heaven.

Standing as high as the gates to the city themselves, with a face suitable for only the underworld and Ereshkigal herself; this new bull shook the earth. There was strength in it, the bull’s feet shaking the earth beneath their feet. There was anger, apparent in the depth of those eyes. 

Hatred for mankind and gods alike. 

Mindless. 

“Master said no gates,” Archer reminded him, spinning his weapon before glancing over at him. “What do you think you can do with that measly axe?” 

Enough. 

Caster didn’t bother. He was not friends with Archer. He felt no kinship so to speak. What he would do with this axe wasn’t any concern. At his silence, he could already see the man accepting that they were not friends. He moved forward, spinning his sword in hand before preparing himself. 

As the beast began to run for the gates, the mud covered king rushed for the bull, slamming his sword into the beast’s leg. 

A roar came, making the winds and the world fall to silence. A great flock of birds took off in the distance, turning the skies to a deeper darkness. Ah, but Nanna was not so kind as to allow them the benefit of darkness. The moon and stars shone brighter, bleaching the world in moonlight. 

Of all the damn times…

He needed to think. He needed to be smart about this. 

He wasn’t so foolish as to believe that Hakuno would merely remain with him. She would want Archer. Archer was her king in the end. He was the one who had the benefit of meeting her and becoming close to her first. 

Had things been different…

No, he couldn’t think that way. 

Focus. 

This was his chance to show himself to be better than his other self. This was his chance to prove that there was more than a simple king who rushed and glorified slaughter. He would capture the bull. What a gift that would be. 

The gods themselves wouldn’t be able to do a thing about it. 

How though…

Had he the gates, he could borrow Enkidu’s chains. He could tie the beast down and knock it out. Instead, he was with only his axe. 

Think…

Archer was slipping his sword into his robe’s belt, climbing one of the beast’s legs. As it tried to shake him off, he slammed his head into it, pissing it off more. The man was as thick as they came, obviously. 

No, he was just blindly enjoying himself. 

The guards were hanging back, waiting to see what to do. 

The gates were closing on the city, to best protect the people. Shouting was warning the people inside the city to take shelter. 

Think…

His eyes drifted to the trees nearby. 

He could axe them down. With a spell for increased strength, he could take them down in one good swing each. They’d hit the bull, but-

Ah, but he could use a spell to increase their weight! 

He rushed passed the bull’s feet, ignoring Archer’s shouts. 

The trees near the gates were ancient. They’d been growing since before his father had been born. As such, they were taller than the gates. He’d been considering taking them down anyway. 

What brilliance that he’d hesitated. 

His hand made his axe glow with power, as he swung the mighty weapon, he cast as second spell, watching the tree’s bark darken to a deep black. The first slammed against the bull, tearing at its hind leg. 

To the next tree! 

He slammed his axe against the tree, watching the blade move through the bark and trunk like a knife through the softest butter. 

Blood began to pour forth from the bull’s back legs as it reared its head. Archer began to swing up onto its back, trying to gain control. 

Another. 

He watched the tree slam against it’s lower back, falling short of the goal. 

He needed to aim. 

The next tree missed its mark, the ground shaking hard as the tree landed with a crater in the earth. He could feel his arms aching already from this. 

Another. 

He looked around, trying to locate another tree. 

He’d been too careful. There weren’t any other trees. 

“Die, beast!” 

Archer’s sword slammed into the back of the beast’s neck, creating a screeching noise from the beast. He’d found a weak area, no doubt the nerves of the base of the neck and spine. He could see the bull trying to move, but both its back legs were damaged. 

“STOP!” 

He’d have to join. 

Damn, but he’d wanted the bull for Hakuno. 

He’d have to think of something else. 

Rushing up the beast’s back, he sliced at the ankles and thighs of the beast, allowing more blood to pour forth. The body was damaged, enough so that he was running on uneven ground. 

“STOP! PLEASE STOP!” 

Archer’s laughter was roaring above it all, the man not stopping at his simple stab. He climbed onto the beast’s head and slammed his sword into the beast’s face. From here, it was impossible to see where he’d struck, but Caster found himself slamming his sword into the beast’s back to remain on top of it. 

“STOP STOP!” A woman was rushing passed him, the golden accessories and dark hair unmistakable. “LEAVE HIM ALONE!” 

Archer slammed his sword down again, looking over to Ishtar as she rushed forth. 

“Beasts who storm my kingdom have no place being alive,” he declared, his face a mess of mud and blood. The glowing eyes and paled hair in the moonlight made him look more demented, more out of control than ever before. 

Caster could see Ishtar pause, her body shaking. 

“I-I…”

“Hakuno is mine,” the man growled at her, pulling his sword from the bull as it stopped moving. The archer king stepped onto its skull, watching the goddess cower before him. “Mine. I am the one who stepped forth through the labyrinth with her at my side. I am the one who broke down her walls and created the concept of pleasure. You think a bull will stop me again? I do not need help anymore with killing the gods’ pets.” 

Ishtar slipped as she stepped back, falling onto her rear end as Archer pointed the blade of his sword at her. 

“You are the hole in the well’s bucket, the splinter that pierces the hand of the builder. You are the sickness that takes away children, the sore that becomes infected on the hand of the elders.” His eyes narrowed. “And I am the king of Uruk. I am the man who beat Humbaba. The king who defeated the bull of Heaven and its kin. I am the maker of my own destiny, the king of pleasure. Do not play games with me, little girl. Gods cannot compare to what my archer and caster self are capable of together.” 

What? 

Caster stared at him, trying to understand the words that rang in his ears. 

Why… 

Why would he say such a thing? 

They hated one another. They were opposite sides of the same coin. There was no reason for Archer to act this way. 

“A…Archer…” Ishtar stared up at the man as he walked passed her. He cleverly opened the gates before himself, slipping the sword away as though merely putting it into a sheath. None of the guards would see it. In the moonlight, it looked to all the world that Enki’s own creations had destroyed the bull from Ishtar and Nanna. 

Caster stared all the way until the hand was held out to him. 

“Come on, you need to get back to the temple before the sun rises.” 

That was… that was what he said. 

It didn’t… 

The man leaned in closer, keeping his hand at the ready. 

“Don’t piss me off, Caster. Take my hand, get your ass back to that damn temple before sunrise. If you lose my master, I will finish what I started when I dumped your ass into that water and left you to drown.” His smile darkened, “although this time, I’ll let you drown on your own slit throat while I take Hakuno in front of you.” 

Yes, so taking his hand. 

Caster allowed the other to help him stand properly, walking behind him down the bull’s hind legs. They moved along the sides of the gates, avoiding the guards through the weak point in the walls around Uruk. 

And then they went through the streets, stopping at a fountain to wash the blood and filth from their persons. Caster could feel the silence like a brace around them, keeping them both from speaking. 

Because what was there to speak of? 

He could ask questions to the archer, but he had the feeling that any questions would only lead to greater confusion. He could demand to know Archer’s intentions, but would the man be truthful? Would he have ulterior motives? 

The silence had him, just as they had had the bull. 

They walked side by side towards the temple of Ishtar, the archer opening the door and calling for Enkidu to join him. 

“Thank you, Enkidu,” Caster murmured to the being. 

“It’s what I’m here for,” the being replied, yawning and handing back the turban to him. 

The doors closed behind him, his eyes looking ahead now to where the goddess had already returned. 

She was sobbing. 

The twin tails were undone, her face pressed against one of the pillows for her throne. The sound of her sobs, echoing in the temple, could be heard easily from the doorway. 

The remnants of clay pieces on the floor were a clear enough indicator that Enkidu had managed to have a moment with the woman. No doubt, Enkidu had possessed quite a bit to say to the goddess. Probably reminiscing, if he had to guess. 

“Just go,” Ishtar choked. 

“I cannot leave until dawn.” 

The goddess turned away a little more, slipping her legs over the side of her throne to face away from him. “Then just ask my father to make the sun rise early. I don’t want to see you again.” 

If it were that easy, he would have already done so. 

Seeing as the woman was going to be good and quiet, merely sobbing; he had the chance to simply rest against the temple doors and leave at daybreak. What’s more, he could leave with only the irritation of her sobbing. 

He’d have to find a proper way to thank the two idiots later…

Well, he’d have to find a way to thank his other self and Enkidu. 

It was senseless to call them idiots, since they had done this much for him. 

Hakuno was his. 

That, above all else, stood out best to his mind. His little barista, his goddess of food and happiness, was his soon enough. There would be no more concerns. With Archer here, the situation with Chaldea was most likely handled. 

“You and your woman are _beasts_ ,” Ishtar choked out. “Threatening me in my own home and in my own temple. Striking me across the face.” She rubbed her cheek. “I am the patron goddess of this land. I am the one who is supposed to protect my people.” 

She had no sense of loyalty. Her people were only those whom she deemed to be worthwhile. A few of the guards and himself, at best. 

Wait. 

“Neither myself nor Archer struck your face.” 

“Your woman did it,” Ishtar sobbed. “Right here, in my own temple. A strike against the city’s own patron goddess. I cannot be the patron goddess after today. I won’t. Once the sun rises and you wed yourself to that shrew, I will refuse all who enter my palace.” 

Caster felt himself pale. 

Abandonment of the gods… It would take time to find another willing. What’s more, with Ishtar being the one that abandoned them, none of the other main gods would be willing. Other kingdoms, Nippur, Ur; they would come crashing at their walls, knowing there would be no divine retribution. 

“You would leave your own people without a goddess?” 

Those red eyes looked over at him, brimming and spilling forth tears. “…How can I protect Uruk when its own queen wants me dead? What can I do? Even the king stood before me and declared her as his. Before my father as well. I cannot take this slight lightly.” 

He could feel his fists clench, his eyes narrowing on her. “…Do not abandon Uruk.” 

“Why? Because you care?” Ishtar hugged her decorative pillow closer, looking away. “Do not lie to me, Caster. I know how you and your other self feel. You’re both smitten with the girl. I will leave Uruk, since I cannot have my way.” 

“You are the patron goddess!” 

“Not after tonight.” 

No…

Damn this woman! 

“What do you want with me, Ishtar?” 

She peeked her face out from behind her pillow a little. “…W-what do you mean?” 

She wanted something. 

It was in the way she so conveniently acted the shy and sweet girl, despite taking so many guards and men from his city. She knew exactly how to act. She’d provoked Hakuno. He knew that for a fact. But it had been in her temple, out of the sights of the other gods. She could say anything. She was the reigning force in this place. 

The bruising on her face was evidence enough that she’d been hit. 

“What will keep you as the patron goddess?” 

The words were painful to say. 

Not more than the fact that she’d be demanding far more than he would want to give. If he had his way, he would abandon her. Let her leave. 

But the city needed their gods. 

“I don’t want anything,” Ishtar moped, “I’m gonna go back home…”

“Jewels. I’ll open the treasury for you.” 

She’d always wanted to hear that. 

“No,” she told him. 

“Do not play games. State your demands.” 

“You’ll say no,” she murmured, still acting the victim. 

He could feel a very bad pain coming to his head. This was not going to work out well at this rate. He wasn’t her father. He would not coddle her as she desired. He wouldn’t try to woo her with words or promise the moon and the stars for her. 

Damn her. 

Caster rubbed at his forehead. “I’ll increase the stipend to the temple.” 

“I don’t want it.” 

“I’ll demand for more maidens for you.” 

“The maidens cannot comfort my soul through this pain. The rejection is too strong,” she moped. 

“State your demands plainly, woman!” 

“No-“

“I SAID TELL ME WHAT YOU WANT!” 

His roar echoed in the room, his body shaking now. 

Damn these gods. They were always taking away from him. They were always doing this to him. He just wanted his woman. He wanted his kingdom safe and flourishing. He wanted heirs and more of what he’d been able to have with Hakuno thus far! 

“I want…” Ishtar shook her head. “I’ve only wanted you, Gilgamesh… Abandon and strike that woman before coming back to me. That’s all I want.” 

The headache he had increased. 

What a mess this was. 


	19. Recompense for Lies and Omissions

The sun climbed over the horizon like a drowning man at the edge of a boat. Its mighty grip held on tight, rocking the world between the light and the darkness. The clouds attempted so hard to cover it, to stifle that light. The moon lingered nearby, as though attempting to win just a few more minutes.

But the light persisted. 

Caster watched that sunlight shine down upon Uruk and held his breath. 

He needed time. He needed just a little more time with this temple. There had to be a way to beat back Ishtar, to outmaneuver her in this matter. Abandoning Uruk as she threatened, leaving the kingdom to be attacked and for war to persist for decades, it was cowardly and cruel. His people had done nothing. 

He had been the one to attack Gugalanna. He had been the one to kill the kin of the Bull of Heaven with his Archer self. The actions of Hakuno, they were his own to claim since she was here as his guest and other half. 

Yet she would not heed his words. 

Ishtar merely cried and held her pillow, telling him she would leave. 

In the distance, he could see the procession coming down the ziggurat. He could see the deep blue fabric drifting out behind his woman, the green clothed person at her side was no doubt Enkidu. 

There was no time for this. 

Hundreds of wives after Ishtar’s offer and he was stifled the moment he found interest in a woman. A thousand times of sleeping with women, of taking them in any possible way imaginable, and the goddess of love and war was doing this to him. 

Was it fated punishment for him? 

Was he simply doomed to crave and be denied that last bit of pleasure that his mind sought. 

“You do know that Hakuno has brought peace to the palace,” Caster threw at Ishtar, glaring at her as she braided her hair in a bored manner. “She has brought your overseen humans more happiness than any of those wives of mine.” 

“She struck me.” 

“You tried to steal her away!” 

Those red eyes flickered over to him, pout growing a bit. “What my vessel asks of me, at times I do enjoy indulging her. She was friends with your little betrothed. She wanted to be able to talk to her friend and be happy to have someone from before around. Instead, I was struck and my vessel was declined. She refused to leave an inch from your side.” 

Damn her. 

He couldn’t think straight. 

Throwing the doors of the temple open, he stormed out. 

“Abandon us then, useless goddess. I will find another. Ninsun or Enki. One of the other gods will come to the aid of Uruk.” 

“My father will tell them not to,” Ishtar warned. 

Damn her to her sister. 

He marched down the steps, seeing the parade of people coming his way. He could see one of them break into a run, their brown hair and blue fabrics whipping out behind her. He could see her sprinting as fast as she could to reach him. 

It was contagious. He broke into a run as well. His arms reached out and he wrapped his arms around her, kissing her soundly. 

She smelled so warm. She felt so right, like a part of him that had been forcibly ripped from him. 

“Gilgamesh!” 

Her voice was a balm he hadn’t known he had needed. Her lips pressing to his was more effective than any of the headache medicines that his former master had given him when he had been in Chaldea. He reaped the affections from her as much as he could before the need for air became too great. He tilted his face, attempting to enjoy that lovely woman just that much more. 

Enkidu cleared their throat nearby. 

He held up a hand to get the being to cease that nonsense. 

This was what he needed right now. She was what he needed right now. 

“Caster,” Hakuno breathed, panting from the lack of air. “What’s wrong? Why do you look so pale?” Her eyes glanced at the temple behind him. “…Did she do something?” 

“We will talk about it later.” 

He couldn’t tell her right now. No, he would not ruin his own marriage to this woman with the gloom and doom of the goddess. 

_”She threatened something.”_

Caster glanced over to Enkidu, noting the slight spill of mana now. 

He had become so distracted that he had failed to notice the other servant with them. Archer was standing nearby. 

“Threatened?” Hakuno glanced at the empty space before looking to him. “What did she threaten?” 

“Not now.” 

He would handle this. 

One way or another, he would figure out a way to get the goddess to rescind her threat or he would figure out a way to overcome her nonsense. He was strong enough to be able to figure it out. He didn’t need to burden Hakuno. 

“Gil…”

“It’s fine, Hakuno. She is a useless goddess in the end.” 

He pulled her closer to him, giving the retreating mana signature nearby a glance again. The archer must have found that he didn’t want to see this. Understandable, since he himself would not want to see Hakuno marry another, even if it was himself. 

The woman at his side was frowning though. Even as he pulled her towards the altar that had been set up over the past few hours for them, he could sense she was wanting to know what was wrong. 

Patience was important though. 

Knowing how to trust her king was important. 

When he had things fixed or arranged to be fixed, he would tell her. She could worry for the half second before he would tell her his solution and they would put this behind them. Enkidu brought up the rear, standing nearby as he had the ceremony begin. 

Without Hakuno having family, he had a proxy take the position of family, offering a wealth to add to his collection as a bride dowry. The priests for Ninsun stood in as his family at his side. 

The perfumes were brought forth next. 

He had chosen something subtle, the scent of flowers that bloomed only when the moon was out and the sun was gone. Something that seemed to elude the average man with its radiance. 

He poured it forth onto her, letting himself focus on this moment. 

The little barista that he had found in the singularity, the one that had taken him home and given him warmth and affection without demands, she was his at last. She would remain at his side for eternity by the laws of this ritual. She would cater to him and love him as he needed. 

In return, he would give her his home, his hearth, his very essence. His name would forever be bound to her and his wealth would be hers to partake in as well. 

There would be no loneliness in her life. 

There would be no darkness to linger in her spirit and home. 

As the king of Uruk, his life was one of sunlight and splendor. His life was a collection of people who loved and respected him. His life was one of a tapestry of rich colors to keep the body warm. 

He wrapped his arms around her, speaking the words of the final part of this ritual. 

She had no need to do anything. Her part had already been played to its end. She showed him her love and devotion. This marriage was him accepting and returning it. 

_”The goddess is threatening to abandon Uruk, Hakuno.”_

The voice, his own but yet not, was speaking low. He could see those brown eyes widen, her face turning to him as he had to continue the words. 

He couldn’t explain this right now. 

_”If he finishes, the goddess will leave.”_

Shut up, Archer, Caster thought desperately. 

He quickened his words, trying to hurry through the ceremony before the man ruined this. 

_”Hakuno, there is no other god that will take her place in keeping Uruk from being invaded. The useless goddess has a father that is overly indulgent. The man will forbid the other gods from coming close. Even Enki won’t be able to help.”_

Archer, stop it! He was rushing the words. 

_”Uruk will be in war for decades. The people will suffer.”_

Done! 

The finals words were out and the process was complete. He was married to this woman. She was now his queen consort. There was nothing anyone else could do about this. 

But the woman slipped from his hands as the clapping began. Caster reached for her, but Hakuno was shaking her head. 

“You should have told me.” 

“Hakuno-“

“Caster, you can’t have Uruk be stuck in war.” Those brown eyes were glinting. He felt his body tense at the sight of those tears. “Gil, you’re going to lose everything here if we do this. Uruk is too important.” 

“She won’t stop, Hakuno. Let her abandon me. The gods are worth nothing,” he told her. He could feel the confusion beginning. He could see Enkidu speaking up and distracting the others as he tried again to grab Hakuno. 

The woman was backing up again. 

“Your people are too important. You can’t throw them away for me.” 

“You’re my master,” he reminded her. “Nothing is more important than one’s master.” 

The words were such hypocrisy, since he had abandoned his former master for her. Yet he didn’t care about that. Hakuno was his true master. She was the only one who was worth leading him. 

“I command you to have our contract end,” she blasphemously commanded. He could feel the ice forming in his veins at the words. “To be able to go back to your original master or remain here with your people.” 

He could feel his mana connection with her cut off. He reached again, but she eluded him. 

NO! 

The mana signature that had been near her was moving in. He leaped, but she slipped out of sight. Her voice echoed in the air softly. 

“Please, Archer.” 

He felt the dirt against his hands. He could smell the traces of the perfume of his queen consort in the air around him. His chest ached where he had been killed before. His body was cold and abandoned as he stared at his sullied person. 

The goddess had taken another from him. 

The gods had allowed for him to lose the only other one in his life that had brought him happiness and pleasure. 

Enkidu’s voice was louder behind them. 

“AH! The gods have taken our queen! The gods are too cruel!” 

The people were murmuring to one another. He could hear the demands from them to know what god had done this. Which god had stolen their queen and stolen the happiness of their king. 

He could see Ishtar leaning against the outside of her temple, the smug smile on her face blinding as she simply watched him suffer. At his returning gaze, she blew him a kiss and turned back towards the doors of her temple. The priests of Ishtar moved out to tell the people in loud voices that their goddess could not understand what kind of heathen god would forbid their king happiness. 

Covering her own ass already. 

The gods were nothing but monsters. 

His people were the ultimate sacrifice that he had made in his life. 

Humility, self-sacrifice, lack of regard towards his most basic needs; he had gone beyond his archer selves’ attitude for the people. While he retained his arrogance at times, perhaps even his thick-headedness, there had never been a time where he had tried to put himself before his people. 

Except this time. 

That slip of a woman had been his one demand. 

The sun rose higher as he sat upon the strangely cold ground. The pain of the scathing sun was sending the people inside. 

Enkidu tried to move him, but he would not leave this spot. 

Just one thing. 

He had wanted just one thing. 

Could the gods not see his hard work? Could they not understand that he had accepted that they had taken everything else from him, stolen his chances at having a minute piece of happiness? He had thrown himself into the guise of a caster to be able to fix the world since that demon Tiamat had come. He had abandoned his principles for doing things himself to accept the help of outsiders. The Chaldeans had saved Uruk and this world. 

He had allowed himself to become a servant. 

He had sentenced himself to eternity strapped to this eternity reigning over Uruk. 

But just one thing. 

He had simply wanted to be able to have that woman. 

Hakuno. 

His body was lifted up after a time, when his swatting away the others had become too weak. He could feel the clay being carrying him back to the ziggurat, their words passing through one ear to leave the other. 

Admonishment. Bargaining. He wasn’t sure what the being said, but he did not possess the patience to listen to them. 

He had lost the most important part of himself with the loss of Hakuno. 

The woman who had waited for him, who had taken a leap of faith to trust and love him; she was gone. She had been stolen away because she had not wanted him to lose his world. 

But…

These people were her world. These people loved her as they had loved him. She had slipped straight into this world and he had found himself with only one singular thought upon leaving Ishtar’s temple. 

Nothing was worth losing Hakuno. 

"You should have told her what Ishtar was gonna do," the clay being's voice murmured, breaking through the last bit of his grip on the world around him. "These sunburns are worse than I had thought." 


	20. Technicalities

Ishtar had outdone them for the moment, Hakuno thought, holding onto the king as they fled the scene of the wedding. A roar was behind them, voices calling out loudly as the uproar began.

They needed to think. To remove themselves from the situation. 

Archer had carried her to the palace, had phoned someone in Chaldea, and then the two of them had been back in the building from before. She found herself looking directly at a very confused red-head and violet-haired woman. The two women looked to one another as Gilgamesh Archer simply smirked. 

“My Caster self managed to perform a tracking on the information given and found Hakuno. She will be staying in my room from here on out.” 

“Archer,” the violet one began. But the redhead merely waved her off. 

“Hello… Hakuno? I don’t believe we’ve met. I’m-“

“Gudako.” Hakuno smiled a little, pulling herself together a little for at least greeting her properly. She moved forward, shaking the woman’s hand and smiling as best she could. “Gilgamesh told me a lot about you. I heard you’re an amazing and strong master. Thank you for being so strong for Gilgamesh.” 

“Ah-yeah. Strong.” The term seemed to boggle the woman’s mind, leaving her to mindlessly shake her hand. “I um… I mean, I had heard a bit about you.” 

“You did not learn anything of my master, Gudako,” Archer replied simply. “Do not lie to her. Hakuno, she may be poor at pleasantries, but she has many servants. I don’t need to bother to show them who is the better fighter so excuse her idiocy.” 

“ARCHER!” 

“It’s fine, Mash. It’s fine!” Gudako waved at the woman again before looking back at her. “Yeah, truthfully, Archer didn’t tell me anything. He just got really insistent on finding you. I guess you’re pretty strong and important as well.” 

Hakuno laughed a little, hearing Archer snort behind her. 

“She’s a very weak master, Gudako.” 

“Hmm?” 

That wasn’t very helpful, was it? Hakuno shook her head. “My mana output is average and my spells are a bit lackluster. But I do my best and I don’t give up. It seems I’m at least entertaining to Gil.” 

The two glanced at Gilgamesh before staring back at her. 

Back to him. 

Back to her. 

They were in synchronicity with one another with the head turns. It was actually kind of funny, but the situation they’d just left had her tired. She was ready to rest. 

“Um… right. So… I imagine you’ll probably summon a servant and whatnot. Maybe Caster?” Gudako bit her lip. 

“Ah- if it’s alright with you. I don’t really want to summon any servants!” Hakuno waved her hands before herself, trying to dispel the idea now. “I can cook and help out here, but-“

“Nonsense, Master.” Archer wrapped an arm around her waist. “It seems the traveling exhausted my… well, she’s tired. We can talk about this when she’s done resting.” 

“Sure.” Gudako smiled a bit more. “If you want to help out and stay here, Hakuno, then it’s fine by me. The servants can be a bit annoying, but they’re good people… most of the time.” 

“Spoken as the instigator of a lot of the trouble,” Mash commented. The woman smiled at her as well. “If you need anything, my name is Mash and I’m here to help. I think our kitchens and everything are all set, but you’re more than welcome to make your own food if you’d like.” 

“Hakuno and I are leaving,” Gil told them, pulling her away. 

“I’m glad you’re here!” Gudako called after them. 

Gilgamesh already had her out of the room though. They meandered, taking the longer path around, finding a room that was located far from the others. The thick door slid open, revealing a splendor of rich colors and gold along with a wave of heat. The king’s throne was in a corner, a couch and a television were not far. 

One wall of the room had been done in glass, she noted, fighting back a small grin at the look of the water park area on the other side. It seemed a vibrant curtain went over the window, but it was currently pulled back and tied to remain that way. 

“You should have informed Gudako that you wanted my contract,” Gilgamesh told her, heading over to the couch. His armor seemed to all but turn to dust, leaving his thematic cheetah print jacket and his dark slacks. “I have no use for a master that ties me up.” 

“Hmm?” 

He motioned at the wall as he sat. “As you heard before, I was in here with that useless woman and her sidekick, both of whom were taking the liberty to hold me up in here.” 

The bloodied shackles and chains were a bit… much. 

She could only imagine what the man had been going through. Then again, Gudako hadn’t originally seemed that bad. 

“She did that?” 

“I may have become a bit impatient with her rulings. A king does not lower himself to a fool’s standards.” A wine glass dropped from the gates. Wine poured forth after it. The king sipped at his drink and motioned for her to come sit next to him. 

“What did you do?” 

“I did nothing that was not justified.” 

He had done something horrible then, she decided, moving over to his side and settling next to him. 

The jewelry on her person clinked as she settled in. The fabrics around her felt heavy on her shoulders as she found herself sitting next to someone dressed more for the time they were in. 

It felt more like she was the servant rather than the other way around. 

Gilgamesh seemed content though, closing his eyes and simply enjoying his drink in the quiet of his room. He didn’t reach out or do anything in particular. Perhaps he was tired from all the fighting and everything from the night before. It had been a wild and dangerous twenty four hours. The bull attacking the city, Ishtar running loose, trying to find a way to ensure that everyone was safe; she couldn’t help but to close her eyes as well. 

Opening them again, she found an arm around her, holding her on the man’s lap. The goblet he had possessed was now on the table. A soft and steady whisper of a snore was coming from the king as he rested behind her. 

Her eyes landed on him, watching him slumber. 

Caster had needed to do this. He’d needed the opportunity to simply rest and relax for a while. No people to look after, no stress to bog him down. Sitting here with Archer, she could tell that his other self had been on edge the entire time she had been with him. 

The man had smiled as though he knew something more. He had kissed her, but there had been almost a glee at getting something that he shouldn’t have been getting. Constantly, she had found him thinking to himself and his gaze glazing over as he mulled over options for whatever problems had been on his mind. 

Always thinking. Always calculating. 

It almost was like he was not Gilgamesh at all, but she had seen how happy his people had been. She had seen the joys that their king had brought when she had wandered from temple to temple with him. The world he belonged to was rich and vibrant, only that way because the king himself was someone who built his world to be that way. 

Uruk was a reflection of the man himself and, upon hearing what Ishtar had planned, she had known she couldn’t claim him. She couldn’t hold onto him and force a part of him to suffer. 

If it was himself and her, like it had been on the Moon Cell, facing all odds and having nothing to lose, it would have been another story. 

If it had been another bull or monster to fight, she would have taken up command and they would have slaughtered the foes. 

But Ishtar must have sensed that. She must have learned from her time going against Enkidu and Gilgamesh. Her attack had been roundabout and it had threatened the wonderful people that Gilgamesh lost so much sleep for. 

Justifying those words to herself was so annoying though. 

She pressed against the archer a little more, feeling him pull her in closer and murmur to himself. Nothing coherent, but the lips pressing against her forehead were a balm she hadn’t realized she had needed. 

They stayed like this for a long while. Like old times, when the fighting had been with the other classmates and servants, she simply settled for being at his side and allowing him to rest. 

Just like before, when they had landed somewhere and they had finally settled in to a new environment, they were taking a short respite. Gilgamesh was simply enjoying himself and she was left to think. Her mind ran over the memories of the past few days. 

The smell of perfume that had been dumped onto her was still there. The robes that had been gifted to her from the temple of Ninsun were pretty much impossible to take off. She didn’t want to think about removing them. She just…

Gods, but she had come to really like it in Uruk. How had that come to pass? 

She had been in Shinjuku for a while and had never felt attached. Even that little shop that she had opened had only somewhat felt comfortable. People had come and gone. Faces and names slipped in and out of her life. 

Her life had been stolen away by a threat for war. 

“Gil,” Hakuno nudged at the slumbering king. 

He pulled her firmly to himself and grumbled. 

“Gil, wake up. I have a question.” 

A red eye blinked open, glancing at her wearily. 

“Did I finish the wedding with you? Technically?” 

There was a louder than necessary yawn that escaped the king as he sat up a little, rubbing at one eye before he looked over at her. “You performed the ritualistic methods, but the ceremony ends with sex. No sex, no marriage.” 

“But you and Caster are the same person.” 

The man wiped at his face, blinking a bit as he sat up a little more. “Mongrel… I am tired. I had to leave you for a bit to discuss the logistics of your time here in Chaldea with my contractor and her heathens. Whatever we need to talk about, we should do so when I am in the mood.” 

“Gil, this is important.” 

He just looked at her, fatigue written across every bit of his blank expression. 

“We can’t let Ishtar get away with this.” 

“She’s already abandoned Gudako. The woman sent Ereshkigal, her sister, after her once I informed her that she had tried to steal and harm you.” 

There was no doubt that her sister was a very good god, but they were siblings. There was no doubt that there’d be bias. Ishtar would not learn a damn thing from this. 

She wouldn’t let go just yet. 

No, Ishtar couldn’t win. 

“Have sex with me.” 

The man was waking up a little more, eyes fixed on her as he heard her say that so bluntly. 

“You said the only thing I hadn’t done was have sex with you. I won’t let Ishtar steal you away from me. I didn’t let BB and Ishtar is no better than that woman. They’re both nothing but mongrels, after all.” She grabbed his shirt, unbuttoning the front. “We don’t have to do this for long, just enough that the whole process is complete.” 

“Hakuno,” Archer grabbed her hands. He leaned his forehead to hers as he scowled. “Caster isn’t like me. There’s no we, only me. He takes what he wants and he claims all things he thinks are his. If we do this, you’ve all but given that man up.” 

No. 

Hakuno glanced up at him, letting every bit of this feeling flood through her. 

The dumbass had been in charge and untrusting for too long. Everything had been taken from him. He didn’t give full information to anyone. His assistant assumed things and worked to his ends. His people were left without full disclosure, simply set to accept whatever decree he gave. He had abandoned the gods. He ignored the wives that were thrown his way. 

It was time for someone to throw a wrench into his carefully structured life and wrestle down the foes that made him that way. 

Her eyes stared straight into Gilgamesh’s own and Hakuno didn’t hold back. 

“I’m going to do this with you and then we’re going to think of a plan to throw Ishtar straight into Ereshkigal’s den to cower and die.” 

There was a gleam in the other man’s eyes. His hands were easily letting her slip his shirt and jacket off. He began to pull her robes from her person, allowing her a moment to unbutton him from his pants. 

“No more threats on Uruk,” she told him. 

“You have not changed at all,” Archer purred. 

“I also need you to help me beat sense into Caster.” 

The laugh that came from him echoed off the walls. She found her body lifted, bare as the day she was born as the man all but hauled her off towards the bed. 

“Ah, no one gets to see this side of you but me. You truly are so entertaining, Hakuno.” 

Her body bounced on the bed. Her arms caught the man as he came down on her. 

Hunger, determination, need; she met every single damn bit of his savage claim on her with her own frustrations and her own interest. Her mind flickered over finding the king entering her shop, finding him asking to come home with her, him offering to take her home with him, being shown Uruk, lounging with the king and his friend as the two told her tales; she melted under the king’s touch. 

More. 

The king had made her crave pleasure. He had made her have something that had never been hers before. 

“Gilgamesh, faster,” she demanded. 

Another laugh. She could see the last bits of restraint leave the king as her world became nothing but the blankets behind her and the king above. She grasped at sheets, but it did nothing to hold back the electric feeling running through her veins. 

Nothing could compare to Gilgamesh. 

“If you demand to be carried after this,” Gilgamesh told her, “I will inform Gudako to set you up with every filthy chore in this place.” 

“I can’t get off when you’re not even trying,” she threw back. 

The words snapped his amusement in half. 

Determination and vengeance for that slight seemed to have bloomed forth. 

A pain slammed through her senses a moment before she felt movement. A sound echoed in the air. Her hands grasped at the sheets, but the invasion of her person slammed against something in her. Her vision went to white for a moment. 

More of that electricity. Her voice was echoing in her ears. It sounded so desperate. It sounded so loud. They would be awakening all of Chaldea before this was done. 

What an impression to make, her mind thought fleetingly before the pleasure built higher. 

“More.” 

The bed was shaking, headboard slamming against the wall as she felt her wrists pinned down. She wasn’t sure where the word came from and she wasn’t sure what she was thinking. 

“Ki murangen.” 

Warmth. 

She found her body surrendering to it all as she finally found that release that her body had been craving. Her body struggled against his hold of her, but he wasn’t moving out. His lips were moving along her exposed chest and breasts. His teeth nipped and bit at her skin, no doubt leaving red marks. 

“It’s not enough,” he growled. “Again, Hakuno. Do not fail me by allowing yourself to rest.” 

Her legs opened a bit more in response. 


	21. Coffee in a Steam Bath

The Uruk people were in a quandary.

Truly, fully; they didn’t let him have a moment alone to be upset or a moment alone with his thoughts. If there wasn’t a servant giving him food and telling him another damn bath was prepared for him, there was a servant coming in with tablets and telling him that work would take his mind off of the circumstances. 

Siduri was trying to calm the priests, but they were all up in arms. Not one of them was holding back. Ishtar’s priestesses were taking refuge in their temple, bolting the doors although that wasn’t doing much good. 

The other gods were being prayed to for the return of the queen. 

The other priests were on a witch hunt with demonizing Ishtar. 

The temple of Ereshkigal was having a field day. 

“Siduri!” 

The woman wouldn’t listen to him. 

She had taken the liberty of encouraging the servants. 

No, she was kindling all the trouble. 

At his call, she glanced over her shoulder, holding the tablets in her hand a little closer. “My king?” 

“Cease this. I need to go to my chambers.” 

“The king needs to go to his chambers!” Siduri called for the guards, making him sigh in relief. He would be able to rest, to think. In the midst of this great influx of paperwork, he had found that he didn’t necessarily blame Hakuno for her actions. 

What she had done was commendable. 

She learned of the information, confirmed its truth, and acted in a manner that left all parties in a state of mild dissatisfaction. 

Ishtar was upset, but she could not respond in any manner. She had not won. The ceremony had been completed, but they had not consummated the marriage. Hakuno was his in name and spirit, but not in body. 

He could be upset, yes, but he could not blame anyone else for what had happened. He had lied and he had omitted details that would have been important to think about. The levels of forgiveness that he had been given were great. Impossibly great, since Hakuno had no reason to necessarily forgive him for omitting that Archer had been eager to see her and that he had been looking for her. He had lied about Gudako and about his circumstances. 

However, she had learned of what was to come for Uruk if she stayed and she had left. 

With Enkidu in Chaldea, he had no manner of reaching them without Ishtar’s or Ereshkigal’s assistance. The two goddesses were currently enjoying the politics and the warfare going on in Uruk. 

The guards were murmuring softly to Siduri though, glancing to one another as they did. His assistant, pausing at whatever new information they had brought to her, was glancing over at him as well. Her hand motioned the two closer and once more they were murmuring. 

What was this? 

There were no secrets kept from him. 

Ah, but it could have had to do with the citizens again. If he was to withstand another timeframe of his people pouring through the doors, disposing fruits and breads at his feet and telling him not to fret over the loss of his woman, he may as well go mad. 

Would he become a berserker class if he did? 

The joke made him almost smile. 

“My king!” Siduri hurried over to him, shooing off the guards. “My king, we must prepare you for bed immediately.” 

“Hmm?” 

“You have not rested in days.” The woman shook her head. “It would be best if you took a bath and-“

“Siduri, I cannot take a bath with you sending servants in-“

“They will not interrupt. Your rest is important! We can’t have you dying from overwork.” 

They both winced at that memory. 

If she was going to keep the servants at bay, then he could probably get a nice bath in. The finer oils he had prepared were still there in those chambers. He could rest his eyes and his mind a bit as he let the hot water ease his aching muscles. 

“I shall have the royal robes sent to be there for when you get out.” 

The royal robes? 

Odd choice. 

He stared at the woman and frowned, trying to understand where her mind was going. They were far grander than his other robes, far more suited for a good night’s rest. Important and sewn from fabrics not of this time, he took great pride in not showing them off. Best not to let the Chaldeans or gods know he was weaving his time with others for his own interests. 

That and the porcelain toilet were two additions he quite admired in his home. 

“My king?” 

“Very well.” 

Rest. 

Time to think. 

Ah, but if he could just have his coffee. A cup of fine coffee would round out this time of great indulgence quite nicely. He would simply kick back and enjoy the beautiful aroma of fresh grindings and cocoa powder. 

“We cannot allow me to rest for long,” Caster reminded her as they headed back towards the bathing chambers. Ishtar’s life depended on him holding the civilians back at least a little bit. While their actions were amusing, killing the patron goddess left Uruk defenseless. 

“I understand,” she told him. 

“Once I have rested, we will focus on whatever news the guards brought you.” 

“I understand.” 

Caster paused as he saw the steam rising from the floor, the waters of the bath heated to a point of pure bliss. The stained glass was fogged up on the other side of the room. 

“…No servants?” 

“Not a single one,” Siduri swore to him. 

He entered easily. 

His eyes closed at the first wave of steam that hit his person. The sound of the doors closing behind him was the most beautiful sound he had ever heard. 

His clothes were strewn across the stone floor. 

The waters, piping hot, seemed to do nothing more than boil away the issues and the problems, leaving him to sigh as he got settled under the water. 

It was pure bliss to be able to sink beneath the waters and dunk his head. Reality came back in a wave of great heat. 

He had an incomplete marriage. 

He had a missing queen. 

He wiped at his face, feeling the reminder lingering in his head. 

There would be time to think and react properly later to all of that. He was dealing with the fallout of his own mistakes. He had handled this alone before. He would handle this alone for this particular matter as well. 

He poured a liberal amount of oil into hand, working out the reminders in his head by washing out his hair. He dunked his head beneath the waters and simply allowed himself to float for a moment in the midst of the pool of water. 

What a fool. 

He had behaved no better than his Archer self, stealing and coveting, behaving like an absolute child. What use was there in being like that when it ended up with him no further in his goals than he was at present. 

Wait. 

He moved to be upright again, his eyes drifting back to the edge of the waters. 

A cup was waiting for him. Alongside it, there were a couple slices of butter cake. The sweet aroma was beginning to fill the room slowly, making him drift closer to the water’s edge. 

How…

How had this gotten here? 

The doors had not opened. He had not heard any magic or felt any mana. Truthfully, he had not been paying attention before, but still…

He wrapped his hand around the mug, taking a sip only to hum. 

Hakuno’s handiwork. 

Someone had managed to achieve nirvana. They had managed to figure out the secrets to that minx’s magical cooking. The taste was unparalleled, the offering to him, here in his bath, was sublime. 

He bit into the cake and simply sighed. 

Amazing. 

Later, once he had rested, he would find this cook and he would give them their due praises. They would be cooking for him for a long while, until he could rid himself of how much better this food tasted in comparison to his other cooks and the city’s own food. 

Things would be alright. 

That was what this food told him. 

Things were wild and insane and his people were no better than mongrels right now, but things would be fine. Ishtar was getting her dues, Ereshkigal was having a good time, his people were lively and working together towards a common goal; overall, there were powers at work that were in his favor. 

It meant stress and work, but that was something he was accustomed to. 

He sipped at his coffee until the final drop was gone. 

He ate the cake until the crumbs themselves had long vanished. 

His body remained in the heated waters until the steamed glass was steamed no more. 

Climbing out, he wrapped his robes around himself, heading down the hallways and feeling for any lingering tension. The gods must have favored him, since he could only feel this relaxed state of bliss. His hallways were surprisingly empty, no doubt from Siduri’s hard efforts. 

He opened the doors to his room and found a candle lit and a book waiting for him. 

As though he would need reading material. 

Caster could no more imagine opening a book and reading for pleasure than he could imagine sitting for a long period of time merely for the pleasure of sitting. His eyes were tired. His body was weary still, despite being laid back. 

He settled into his bed, blowing out the candle in the room and nuzzling into the silks and the furs. The warmth, the smoothness; everything about his room was to the height of his taste. Even the faint trace of flowers and coffee were to his taste. No doubt, they were from him consuming coffee and bathing earlier. 

In his mind, he could almost feel a pair of soft, wonderful hands running over his person. He could imagine her hands working over his back, carefully moving all the knots from his system. 

“Gil,” Hakuno’s voice murmured from the depths of his need. “You should rest.” 

He opened his eyes to look up at that celestial face, his hands cupping that plain visage. He leaned up, pressing his lips to hers. 

“How can I sleep, when what I dream about is right here in my hands?” 

“You know that I love you,” his dream queen murmured. 

Ah, but if only that were true. She did not love him as he loved her. If she did, she would not have had the heart to leave his side as she did. She would have remained at his side and Uruk would have been in turmoil. He would have found himself working endlessly, but taking breaks because he had a queen to keep busy. 

His heart still beat proudly at her words though. 

His lips still sought hers as those words lay within the depths of his soul. 

“You have been working nonstop, haven’t you?” 

“Every second of every minute that you have been apart from me.” 

“You should become my servant again.” 

Ah, his mind. 

What a tease it was, tormenting him with this. Giving him this view of Hakuno bare to his gaze, holding his hand to her chest as she offered him such promises. She was not here. He would have sensed her magic. 

Weak though it was, there would have been an indicator. 

“You know how to claim me as a servant,” he told her. 

The words echoed around him as she recited them. He could feel his magic standing on end, but then- he had the capabilities to make himself believe many things. Believing that someone was claiming him as a servant after abandoning him was not hard to believe. 

“I accept your contract,” he murmured to the air. 

His eyes closed. 

A moment, two moments. 

Ah, what bliss it was to rest again. When had his bed become this nice? Why was he not able to partake in this pleasure more often? 

He turned onto his side, letting out a deep sigh of content. 

His eyes opened to the sun pouring in from the west. The sounds of birds in the distance and the movement of traffic, quiet as usual with the no nonsense business happening in Uruk-

It was sunset! 

His sheets were thrown aside. 

His feet traversed the floors of his room before he was running. As fast and as hard as he could run, he was all but sprinting through the ziggurat. 

Things would not have remained peaceful all day. Someone had to be dead. Something had to have happened? Was there a singularity again? Were the Chaldeans here? Was Merlin going to be harassing him once again until he died?! 

“Your king is awake, my queen.” 

“Ah, you are as radiant as the sun, my king!” 

Caster stared at the scene before him. Siduri was pouring a cup of tea for Hakuno. Hakuno, adorned in her usual queenly attire, was sitting in his place, reading through a tablet as a couple of messengers awaited her response and decree. 

“W-what is this?” 

“You’re supposed to respond in kind, my king.” 

“Yes, you are as lovely as the moon- what is happening in my throne room!?” 

Hakuno paused, tilting the tablet towards her chest as she glanced to Siduri. “I think he may still be exhausted.” 

Siduri looked torn between laughing and taking pity on him. The sound that escaped her made it clear where her loyalties fell. “Perhaps. You let him rest for days, my queen.” 

“You left.” 

“Little ones,” Hakuno turned to the messengers, quickly jotting down a response and handing it to them. “Please be sure to stop by Enki’s temple and give him my good wishes again, will you?” 

The two nodded, accepting the task and running off. 

“Shall I give the two of you a moment, my queen?” 

“I don’t think Caster is going to be able to stop gaping until we do. It won’t take long.” 

His advisor bowed, heading out the door with a mere pat to his shoulder. The doors were closed. 

“You left.” 

“I did.” Hakuno turned in the throne, sitting on her legs and looking at him. She rested her arms on the arm of the chair as she smiled at him. 

“Hakuno, how are you here? Ishtar-“

“Ishtar is no longer the patron goddess of Uruk. It would seem that the people were rising up against her. I had Enkidu help me with being able to make an agreement with another god to take over the position.” 

“Nanna would never accept that.” 

“Ah, true, but he wants his daughter to live.” 

He what? 

She was speaking of the god of the moon, the one who turned a blind eye to things whenever it suited his whims and plunged the world into darkness for a time because it suited his moods. This wasn’t someone who bore any sense of true fatherhood. A real father would not tolerate the actions of Ishtar. 

No, she was being ridiculous. And anyway- 

Caster shook his head at her. “You left me.” 

“You didn’t tell me that Uruk was in danger of being without a patron god.” 

“I was not going to allow some useless goddess to take over my kingdom!” 

“And you didn’t!” Hakuno grinned a little more, gesturing around. “You kept your kingdom and you have successfully avoided a huge scandal. While the mantel of being the patron goddess will still be known in history as Ishtar’s, a new god has taken over the task of overseeing Uruk.” 

“Ninsun cannot do that.” 

“And she’s not.” 

He glanced towards the doors, to where the messengers had gone. “…Enki?” 

“He’s a suitable choice.” Hakuno shrugged one shoulder, yawning a bit despite her best efforts. “He is the one that created your friend. He is the one that saw to help protect you when you were going after your queen. His amulet was of great help in many ways.” 

Uh huh. 

“He is of no relation to you directly, like Ninsun is, therefore the gods cannot complain. Uruk is a place of many beginnings and creations. It is a place far beyond the knowledge of the surrounding kingdoms. Having Enki involved in its continued success is only natural. He is a god of creation.” 

“Where’s Archer?” 

“You can argue about it all- oh.” She paused. 

“Where’s Archer, Hakuno?” 

This was nice that she was fixing things, but he would not play second to his other self. Archer was no doubt lurking somewhere closeby. He would always linger in her shadow. He was a-

“Archer is in Chaldea.” 

He frowned. “Isn’t it ill suited for your servant to be in Chaldea?” 

“Archer is not my servant.” Hakuno shook her head. “You are my only servant, Caster. And I’m your queen. There’s nowhere else that would be more suitable for me than to be right here.” 

His gaze went to her hand, sporting the red marks from command spells. 

“Archer was your original servant.” 

“Gilgamesh was my original servant. I’m still keeping him.” 

“Hakuno-“

She moved forward though, her robes fanning out behind her as she came over to him. Her hands grabbed his. 

“Stop it.” 

“Excuse me?” 

“I did as you wished for a week. It is time that you listened to me for a while. Before you become jealous of your own reflection for holding me and your own words being spoken to me, you need to look at me.” 

“I am looking at you, you fool.” 

He just knew-

She smacked his head. “Stop. I can see the thoughts coming into your head already.” 

He needed to focus. 

His head was already pounding with the mounds of paperwork that were waiting for him. He needed something to drink. 

“Let’s go rest.” 

“I need to work.” 

“The work is done.” 

“ _I_ need to do _my_ work.” 

She hesitated a moment before nodding. Her hand wrapped around his. “Then work while I cook in the kitchens. We can shoo the cooks out and make something for ourselves.” 

“Hakuno-“

She didn’t let him argue. And, with her smile thrown his way and her pulling on him, joined in part by Siduri after they made it through the doors, he found himself unable to find the willpower to continue this debate. 


	22. Work and Vacation

She couldn’t be here.

That was what his mind was telling him as he found her taking him along the hallways. This was Ishtar tricking him. Or perhaps one of the other gods was merely trying to pander to his fantasies now. 

The woman looked back, pulling his hand into her own. 

“…You wouldn’t leave Archer.” 

It wouldn’t make sense for her to leave Archer. The very idea was laughable. 

But she led him straight to his kitchens and pleaded with the cooks to have some time to make the king something. She was adored and earned laughter from the workers before they left the two of them in the room. 

What’s more- 

She cooked with the same graces. The same dimple formed on her face as she tested some batter. The same glow came to her features as she took pride in reaching high shelves and managing on her own. There was still the gentle sway in her hips as she moved. 

It was almost a dance with how she had become accustomed to this process. 

It was no different than being in her shop again. 

He could almost see it in his mind’s eye. The snow swirling behind him, the headache pounding and bothering him as he sat there. His mind was as envious as ever over Archer having something that he lacked. But the woman in front of him was as mysterious as ever. 

Her brown hair flared out behind her as she spun here and there, working at her station. The aromas and smells of sweet foods and bitter coffees met his senses. They uplifted him, despite his mood. 

There was such excitement at being with him. There was such joy at his mere presence. 

He’d been so pleased before, watching her assume whatever it was that she had been assuming behind those proud expressions. 

This time, he didn’t stay sitting there like a patron. 

Caster moved around the counter area, capturing her hand as she set something down and bringing it to his lips. 

He’d know from the feel of that skin against his lips if she were Hakuno. The smooth expanse of skin was not lost to him. The faintest trace of Uruk oils and, beneath that, a strange flowery scent, met his senses. His woman had smelled like that when he had held her in his arms. 

But he had to be sure. 

He turned her in his arms, still skeptical, still unconvinced. Her body, just as his Hakuno had responded, seemed to melt into place against his own person. An innocence was in her touch. A sense of determination to remain right here was in her eyes. 

He stroked her cheek. 

Her hand grasped his arm, clinging to him. 

“…Gil…”

Such a soft voice. It was just the way he remembered. 

His lips ghosted over hers, so close, so very close to those lips. Her hand tightened on his arm. Her other hand was grasping at the necklaces hanging over his front. 

Was it annoyance that came to those eyes? 

Her lips pressed against his, her arms tugging at him to meet her need with his own. 

A little more. 

She kissed as though she wanted to prove she could. She kissed like she was trying to seduce him. Her methods were too simplistic. They were a far cry from the times Ishtar had attempted to seduce him. 

The goddess had all but climbed him, nails like claws as she ravished at his face only to be cast aside. 

Hakuno melted against him, as though the need he created in her was too hot for her to handle. Her lips pleaded for him, but she couldn’t figure out how to use her body just yet. This was all too new. This was all too foreign. 

His arms wrapped around her a bit more, lifting her up before she simply melted to the floor. He set her on the counter, forgetting about her sweet cooking in lieu of having her. 

He kissed her harder. 

She’d left Chaldea. 

She’d left to come back to him. 

Gods, but she’d overtaken the whole place in whatever time she’d been here. His rest had given her time to thwart the politics and push straight through. 

His hands delved into her hair, his body pressing against hers a little more. 

A soft sound met his ears. 

Need. 

She was so poorly accustomed to this. Her hands seemed to know what to do, but her strength seemed to come and go. 

He bit her neck, the soft sound came again. 

He took her chest into his hands, she gave all her air just to kiss him. 

The robes needed to go. Beautiful though they were. Perfect as they were adorning her frame, her plain features were what he desired right now. She needed to be naked to his eyes. Her body needed to be kneaded by him, given every bit of attention that she gave to everything else. 

“GILGAMESH!” 

The door was thrown open, the two of them pausing as the goddess stood in the doorway. Her eyes flickered between the two of them, widening at what was going on. 

“I-ishtar.” Hakuno paused, saying the name as though she were trying to put her mind back to rights. 

“How dare you… You removed my place!” 

“Y-you’re still the goddess patron of Uruk officially.” She said the response with a face that said she was still in a daze. Gilgamesh almost laughed as he felt her hands stroke a path down his chest without thought. “Just… Enki is going to ensure that your actions do not leave Uruk unprotected.” 

“I will not be a goddess for a king who can’t even fight!” 

Gilgamesh glanced over at her, raising a brow. 

Truly? 

She thought him incapable of fighting? 

He laughed, letting the sound echo throughout the room. 

Whims. 

Perhaps it was pure whims that brought him to allowing his attire to change. The golden armor coming to his person had the woman stepping back. The axe was fun, but he allowed the gates to open, Ea coming into hand as he stalked towards her. 

“You think I cannot fight?” 

“A-A-Archer…”

Ishtar hesitated, moving back as he stepped forward. 

“Shall we go outside, Ishtar? It would be a shame to allow your people to miss the opportunity to see your king interact with their patron god. We could show them what feelings you hold so dearly for them.” 

“J-Just get them away from my temple.” 

“Your temple leaves Uruk.” 

“I’m your patron goddess!” 

Ea was powering up in his hands. He could see the life seeping from her face as she paled and stepped further back. 

“…So leaving… I will need time.” 

“I would suggest starting now then.” 

She scurried, true to the rat form that she was, off to her little hole to hide. His eyes drifted down to the armor, taking it in. 

It’d been a while. 

_”We are the same in the end.”_

Intimidation had still been his go to tactic. Hatred and a blind disgust had still filled him when he had looked upon the goddess. Standing in this armor, holding Ea in his hands, Caster could no more claim to be different than he could claim to not be the son of a goddess. He could no more claim to be a separate entity than he could claim to lack a beating heart. His heart was pounding away in his chest. His pride still hung like a second set of armor on his person. He. Still. Was. Gilgamesh. 

As was Archer... 

Hakuno had not given up much of anything to be here. He was still the same. 

How annoying it was, to see the truth that so many others had seen before him.

“Gilgamesh.” 

He glanced back, finding a cup of coffee held up. 

“Tell Archer he needs to come to Uruk… And bring Enkidu.” 

“Oh yeah?” 

“The mongrels seem to think that there are two of us now. He needs to take responsibility for this.” 

A small grin came to her face at that. 

“Since we are the same, he should take over some of these damned tasks. He has me doing the work while he lounges about with our friend. It’s time for him to take over the paperwork while I take a vacation.” 

“I’ll call him up immediately.” 

Hakuno was grinning more. The damned fool. 

He yanked her to himself and pressed his lips to hers, claiming her effectively. 

“Did he take you?” 

“Once or twice.” 

Consummating their marriage to the woman. 

He glared at her. 

“You will forget anything he taught you. He’s useless as much as he is impulsive.” 

She nodded. 

“Don’t agree with me on this, Hakuno! I am still speaking of myself!” 

“Fine, then I’m going back to cooking.” She turned, as though she were actually going to do so. As though he had not just heard her agree in something negative about himself. 

Hoisting her over his shoulder, he yelled for the cooks to return to their duties. He growled at the guards to leave them alone. 

And Siduri? 

He tossed Hakuno’s phone at her. 

“Call my other self and our friend to get their hides to Uruk and do their damn jobs!” 

“Of course, my king.” Siduri bowed to him. 

He’d begin with consummating his own marriage with this woman before boosting her mana. 

And then she was ensuring that no version of himself was without her, taking Archer’s damned contract. 

There were things to be done in Uruk. 

It was this news, news of Caster calling him his other self that met Archer’s ear first. A smirk came to his face as he glanced over at Gudako. The table around him, with their sweat showing and more than not lacking in poker chips, scowled at him. Mongrels, all of them. 

"Fun phone call?" Gudako asked.

"It was entertaining, to say the least." He set his cards down, welcoming the next round of chips his way. Another hand was dealt. A deeper tension took over the group. 

Enkidu leaned against his side, yawning a bit.

"What happened?" 

"It would seem that our contract is over now, Gudako. I will be returning to Uruk once this game ends." 

The others stared at him in shock, earning a shrug. 

“It would seem my other self has grown up and accepted that Hakuno is mine.” 

“What?” Gudako looked over at him in surprise, watching him place his cards down and listened to the final round of agonized moans. He gave motion to Enkidu. 

“She’ll want you as a servant as well, Enkidu. Come on.” 

“Should we bring something with us?” 

Archer paused for a moment, thinking. “…Sweets. We should claim the stockpile from here before leaving. I can think of no better gift since my woman is so plain.” 

Enkidu nodded. 

“Wait! You’re both leaving?” 

Archer simply shrugged, the smile on his lips all too knowing. “You would not expect me to leave without my friend, would you?” 

He was in the strangest mood for coffee and a nap too, now that he was leaving. 

How strange. 


End file.
